Stories of the Lone Traveler
by dunuelos
Summary: In deference to The Professional and his wonderful stories. Harry has lost everything; a failed attempt to fix his mistakes leaves him as the Lone Traveller, a part of Wizarding legend. This will never necessarily be "Complete." Now with Xovers
1. James vs Severus

A/N: Neither the Characters or World of Harry Potter are owned by me. They belong to the rich lady, and she's rented out rights to a couple of Warner boys. Not even the basic concept of the story is mine. The Lone Traveler was the creation of The Professional. I stole it. Well borrowed it. Umm, well anyway ...

I recommend reading Harry Potter: The Lone Traveler, and The Professional's other related story.

The desire to write this was actually my impetus into writing fan fiction. I wrote this first, although unpublished - I had been waiting for some reply from The Professional cause I sent a message askng permission. I think he's away right now.

I couldn't get into writing the sequel to This is Your Reward yet. And didn't want to start something else. So I decided to go ahead and publish and work on this one. Cause it really appeals to me. Here is The Professional's summary which I have stolen .. er .. borrowed .. as well:

**SUMMARY**

After spending half his life trying to rid the world of Voldemort, Harry Potter finally succeeds. However, the price has been high. Too high. Unfortunately, when Harry risks his life to go back and 'do things right', something goes wrong.

* * *

_Harry woke up with a start, to find himself on a messy room. He looked around wondering where he now. The dirty room looked very familiar. _

_His last 'jump' had landed him in a different time in Diagon Alley than he was used to. He thought back to the advice he had for the teenager who had been moping over a girl. The 15-year old kid with the messy black hair, wire-rim glasses and brown eyes had been sitting at the ice-cream shop, despondent about his inability to attract the attention of his red-haired, green-eyed classmate who wouldn't give him a chance. He had also been making plans to further humiliate another classmate, his would-be crush's friend, who was in another school house._

"Why would you want to humiliate him?" he had asked.

"He's a greasy git. He always works to humiliate my friends. I want to get him first! Besides, he's not worth Lily's time. He's a stinkin' SNAKE! He is bound to be evil! If I can make her see that, then maybe she would give me a chance."

"How long has she known him?" asked Harry. "How long has she been his friend?"

"What does that matter? If he's evil, he's EVIL!" the messy-hair teen had exclaimed.

"So, you want her to accept your position; you want her to believe what you think. Do you even RESPECT her at all?"

"Of course I respect her! I want what's best for her! I just have to show her that he's not worth her time."

Harry shook his head, wondering once again how he had ever been concieved. "So, you are telling her, not only with your words, but with your actions, that her judgement of people has no value. That she can't even decide for herself who is good and who is evil. And that not only is she wrong, but her judgement isn't important at all. If she has such bad judgement and such questionable tastes, why do you even want to go out with her?"

The teenager had jumped up and yelled at the man in the leather jacket, "She's the best person I ever met! She is good to everyone around her! She helps anybody who asks for her help in school! She's PERFECT!!"

Harry had pointedly asked at that juncture, "So how do you know that her friend, who she has picked, and has stayed loyal to, is evil? If she's so good, then maybe there's something that you don't know which allows her to stay friend's with such a greasy git. Maybe you should look into that. Have you ever sat down and talked to him?"

James sat down at that point mumbling, "... but he's a snake ... she should ... I'll never get a chance ..."

Harry decided to take pity on him. "Look, I know you're over the moon about this girl. There's nothing wrong with that. And I think with a little work you could get her to notice you. I think you just have to come up with a different approach. Recently, in my travels, I came accross a saying which might bear some consideration for you. 'Crazy is doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result.'"

James looked startled at the thought. He admitted, "Well .. everyone says that I might be a little crazy ...."

Harry laughed out loud. "Yeah, well, we all have a little crazy don't we?" He settled down and said a little more seriously, "Look, if you want to to get on her good side, you're gonna have to show her that you respect her. And part of that is that you respect her friends. Maybe at some point he will do something that makes her change her mind. But do you really want to be the cause of breaking her heart if he does end up doing something wrong? Give him a chance, and talk to him. See if you can find out what she sees in him which makes her stay his friend. And, didn't you say that you like a good prank?" Harry asks James with a small smirk.

"Oh YEAH!" James smiles. "Me and my mates are the school champions at pranks! We're the best pranksters in the history of Hogwarts!"

"You ever prank each other?" Harry asked innocently.

James smirked. "Yeah. End of last year, I transfigured their underwear to girls unmentionables. They almost got caught in the shower-room by some fifth years wearing bras and panties when they found out. As long as any major prank is just between us, as long as we show a united front to everyone else, and no one is hurt, it's anything goes."

"Well, how good is her slimey friend at potions?"

"I have to admit, he's the top boy of our year," the kid replied, looking at him oddly.

"How about you get him to help you prank your friends? And maybe her help too? As long as she's in on it, I'm sure he won't do anything to spoil the prank; he won't want to look bad. And maybe if you do something to show her that you can at least respect her friends, maybe she will give you a chance." Harry hoped that this idea wouldn't backfire. He knew the Maurader's hatred of Slytherins was epic, but if Snape could be prevented from being almost killed, humiliated in front of the whole school and being made to be totally alone, maybe, just maybe, he could prevent his parents from being killed when a certain greasy-haired spy overheard a prophecy in a few years.

James looked intrigued. He always loved a good prank. And Peter, Sirius and Remus would never expect James and Snivil .. er .. Snape ... to work together to prank them.

"Maybe you can get them to the Alley tomorrow. Makes some plans ...." Harry trailed off as he saw the mischevious smile on James's face.

"Will you be around tomorrow?" James asked Harry.

"Maybe. I never know when I will be .. called away. If I'm around, maybe I can help convince them. If not, it was a pleasure to meet you, James Harold Potter."

* * *

Harry watched James walk away. He waited to see if he would jump again. He had been jumping from reality to reality for so long, that he sometimes wondered if it would ever end. He had helped .. well, himself ... countless times. Sometimes it was somewhat related: A young Tom Riddle, Albus Dumbledore in his war with Grindenwald, his twin brother, his female counterpart, a complete stranger. He took some small satisfaction that when he could make a difference. But he still missed his Ginny. And his friends Ron and Hermoine. The Weasleys. Sirius. Everone whom he had lost over the years.

He had tried to send himself back to an earlier point in his life, to fix all of his mistakes. Finally, he had thought he had gotten it, and had Avada Kadavra'd himself, thinking it would be the first step to his plan. But instead of finding himself in his own life, he had found himself in alternate realities. Over time, he found out that he had become a legend of the Wizarding World: The Lone Traveler. Not as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Not the Man-Who-Conquered. Not the Defeater-of-Dark-Lords. But as a nameless man, who had lost everything, and who appeared to those that needed a little push to get them moving to a better life. Sometimes it was a deed that could be done. He remembered when he had destroyed the Special Services Plaque which in that particular reality held the curse on the DADA Professor position at Hogwarts.

Sometimes he found himself helping more than one person. A chain of actions was sometimes needed. He once again vowed to himself to do what he could so that his family, his friends, all of those that he loved and trusted could have a better life. It was his penance for all the mistakes he had made over the years. This is what he told himself. It's what kept him going.

* * *

Having decided that he wasn't going to be moved on, he made his way to the Leaky Cauldron. He sat at the bar and waved the barman over.

"Hello, sir. How can I help you?"

"A butterbeer, Tom. And a room for the night."

Tom looked at the man, noticing his clothes, and his eyes widened a little. "Here you go, sir. Can I ask your name?"

"I'm just a traveler, who needs a kip." Harry looked over the other patrons at the bar, watching for signs of danger. After all, Voldemort was still gathering followers at this time. And although he wasn't as dangerous to the random person as he would be in a few short years, he and his followers still were oppurtunists at this point in history, looking for anything that would help in his quest for power, money and influence.

"Of course, sir. Can I show you to a room now? And maybe you would like a bit of supper?" Tom kept his face neutral. He wanted a private word, but didn't want to do it in view of the whole pub.

* * *

"Here, sir, is your supper. I wonder if I can have a word with you for a moment."

Harry looked over the table in the room at Tom and said, "Of course. Would you like a seat?"

"I have a question, sir." Tom said, sitting down. "Are you known as the Lone Traveler?"

Harry looked at Tom, a bit surprised. "I have been called that in the past."

Tom replied, "I have a story to tell. 250 years ago, my family came to Diagon Alley. After buying this pub, my great-great-grandfather was being robbed by some wizards when a man appeared, dressed in some strange muggle clothing and stopped the robbers. When the aurors were called, this man helped negotiate the deal which has kept my family from being attacked since. As long as no interference is made by the ministry in the operation of the pub, the ministry could put the permanent entrance to Diagon Alley from the muggle world in the back of the pub. Since that time, through every Dark Lord and through every war since, the pub has been unmolested by either side.

"My family has always been on the side of the light. But we have never had to worry about being attacked, even when the ministry had gone corrupt at various times. We have maintained the support of the light, with overtly neutral actions since. The man who helped to create this only said that he was a lone traveler. Since that time, written into the records of the pub, there has been a description of this traveler. My family has never disclosed this to anyone. But written into the records and deed is a promise that whenever this traveler appeared that he would be accorded every courtesy."

Harry looked surprised. He sometimes wondered if he was the only "Harry Potter" who was doomed to be moved from place to place and from reality to reality. If he was, then he obviously had been to many times which he hadn't visited yet to be worked into the legends of the Wizarding World. He was of two minds about this. If he was the only one, then he obviously had a long life ahead of him, making up for the mistakes of his past. If he wasn't, then more than he himself had lost everything and maybe the Harry Potter luck was more cursed than he knew.

Tom stood up. "If you ever need anything that I can help with, all you have to say is 'I am a Lone Traveler in the night' and I or any of my family will help you in any way we can. There will be no charge for your room or supper. Good night, sir."

Well, at least he didn't have to use his gold.

* * *

The next day, Harry went down to wait in the pub for James to show up. Around 11:00, he flooed into the pub and noticed Harry sitting there.

"Well, I got owls back. Snape and Lily will show up around 12:00," James said nervously. "They don't know it was me who sent the owls, they only know that someone will meet them at noon for an 'oppurtunity' at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Why don't you ask for a private dining room from Tom. Offer to buy them lunch." Harry smiled at James' sweaty face. "Just no pranks until you get back to school." James face fell a little, but he looked determined to do this right.

Harry and James sat talking for about 45 minutes until James went to set up the private room.

At about 11:50, Lily and Severus walked into the Leaky Cauldron, looking for who had owled them. They saw the man in the odd leather jacket, but didn't pay him any mind. Tom looked over to them and motioned them over to the bar. "Your party will be in Private Dining Room number 3 in 10 minutes."

Lily excused herself to go to the loo. Severus looked around to see the man in the muggle clothes motioning him over. He approached the man and started sneering when he saw the hair so very much like his nemisis Potter.

"Please Mr. Snape, have a seat for a moment," Harry said.

Harry saw the look on Severus's face and decided to give tell him who he was. He knew that even at age 15, Snape could keep a secret.

"Well, Mr. Snape, I am not your enemy, so please do not curl your lips in disgust. It would be much more Slytherin to wait until you get information that might help you before making assumptions," Harry said lightly.

Snape set his face into a mask, seething inside at being corrected by what looked to be an older version of his nemises.

"I know of what you have been invited to here today. I have a story to tell you."

* * *

Severus Snape considered the man he had just met. The man, who was apparently from some alternate universe was the son of his best friend from childhood and his arch-rival. He could have disbelieved him, but one look in the man's haunted eyes had convinced him of the truth of it. He had been given a choice: Continue his current path and lose Lily in every way forever, or willingly give her up so she could be happy.

While Snape was the consumate Slytherin, there was little he would not do to at least keep some part of Lily Evans life. He would hate it, he would curse it in the dead of night, he would live with regret for the rest of his life; he would not, now that he knew, willingly become a part of her death and the loss of her happiness.

Besides, he smirked to himself, if the child of his friend was as intelligent as the man seemed to be, he could mentor the brat in his subject in a few years. And that, in the end, might be sufficient for him: To hold the complete respect of the scion of his childhood nemesis regardless of what that idiot got that he didn't and to hone the child's Slytherin side.

Severus Snape decided that if he couldn't have Lily, ultimate revenge was quite pleasant to contemplate. He decided he could live with that. Even as he walked into Private Room 3, he never saw the bright blue flash that flared behind him.


	2. Visit to the Shrieking Shack

He came alert with a start, to find himself on a messy room. He looked around wondering where he now. The dirty room looked very familiar.

As he looked around the room, he saw cobwebs and dust covering a dirty, musty bed and other furniture. The place didn't look like it had a regular tenant for years. After a moment, he recognized the place.

* * *

"HE WAS THEIR FRIEND! AND HE BETRAYED THEM!" Harry was shouting toward the distance, facing the haunted old shack. Ron and Hermione were looking on with sympathy, not really knowing what to say. How do you comfort your best friend who was just told that his parents' best friend betrayed them in the worst possible way?

It was then that the trio noticed a blue light coming through the curtains of the Shrieking Shack. Even Harry, agonized with betrayal and emotional pain, paused at the sight.

The Shrieking Shack was supposed to be the most haunted structure in England – or so the rumors stated. However, Harry was feeling reckless. Besides, it's not as though a ghost could hurt them, right?

Harry climbed the short fence which separated the property off from the rest of the village. He walked carefully through the snow. Hermione and Ron at first tried to stop him, but Hermione was intrigued herself. Ron, of course, didn't want to seem terrified, though he was. It wasn't as terrifying as meeting Aragog and his children, but still ….

Finally the trio reached the dilapidated structure. They moved around to the door and cautiously opened it.

In the other room, the Traveler heard the front door creaking. He focused his attention, after glancing outside and seeing the winter snow outside. He waited for a moment. Suddenly the door to the room he was in slowly opened, with a wand passed through it followed by three nervous looking teenagers.

"Welcome to the Shrieking Shack. Please come in."

His voice startled the trio; Ron looked ready to bolt, Hermione was clutching his coat holding him there, and a younger Harry Potter stood his ground, facing the unexpected person in front of them.

They cautiously moved forward. When the three spied the features of the man in the room, they were shocked. Harry and Hermione stared nervously between Harry and the man. They had the same features, even down to the scar!

"I imagine you have questions."

"Who are you?" Harry asked, with a note of menace.

"I, as a way of explaining, am an alternate version of you."

The trio was gobsmacked. "I don't understand. How did you get here? And why do you look older?"

A nervous Hermione asked, "Did you come back in time?" Harry smiled inwardly for a moment; this was the year that Hermione was using the time turner, and was nervous about time paradoxes.

"No. I am here due to an unexpected failure in a spell I was attempting, but no matter. Harry, from the look on your face I would say you just received a grievous shock."

"If you're me, you know what it is."

"I do. But you don't have all of the information." Harry remembered this day. He himself had heard of his Godfather's alleged duplicity and, after his friends had gotten him out from underneath the table, he had somehow gotten back to Hogwarts. Apparently, this reality had things slightly different.

At the older Harry's statement, Hermione wanted to ask; the warnings against time turners was too fresh in her mind at the moment.

"What do you mean by 'you don't have all of the information'?"

"Well, events later in my third year upended the terrible news that I heard when I snuck out to Hogsmead the day I got my father's map from Gred and Forge." At the two humorous names, the trio relaxed. "One thing you should remember, Harry, is that not all is as it seams."

Harry, not wanting to believe that his father's friend would betray his parents so cruelly, began to have hope. His hatred, so recently goaded by the conversation he heard in Rosemerta's Pub, began to ebb at this simple reminder. He should know this, after all of the rumors and Fudge's attempt at "doing something" from last year, he realized that without further information, he really didn't know for himself.

"I can see you're starting to think – that's a good thing. Something your friend Hermione here has been trying to teach you for a bit, yes?" Hermione blushed a bit at that, even as Harry looked sheepish. Ron still looked lost. "Look, I have a few questions for you. Would any of you betray the others if someone offered you more power or protection?" Harry looked indignant. "Imagine how close you are; your father and godfather were just as close. If you're so curious, ask for a trial transcript and see for yourself what happened. It was your parents. I'm sure the Director of Magical Law Enforcement would listen if you asked." Harry decided then that he would be owling someone that very night.

"Oh, and Ron. You've been upset this year over a certain pet, am I right?" Ron looked at Hermione with a little guilt and a little pugnaciousness mixed together. "If the rat is so important to you get a cage for it. Maybe you should show the cage to your Defense Teacher and ask how it could be more secure? He has a bit of experience with rats and things." Ron shrugged.

"Now, you might want to get back to Hogwarts soon; you wouldn't want anyone to notice you being gone now right?" Harry nodded at the trio. "Might I suggest that passage right there? There's a knot just inside the door under the Willow that will calm it down." And he winked at them.

At the door, as the three moved from this bizarre encounter, Hermione paused. The other Harry had advice for the other two, but what about her? "Um, Sir?" She didn't know what to call the obviously older version of her friend. "Do you have any advice for me?" The other two stopped and looked back.

Harry thought about it for a moment. "I have an early Christmas present for you. The trust of your friends is more important to them than even their lives. Before you risk either, talk to them." Hermione was confused. "It's just some life-experience advice from an old traveler." Harry smiled at them once more, before a pulsing blue light flashed in front of them, with a note of phoenix song in the air. After they blinked their eyes, the strange Harry was gone.

* * *

Harry pondered if he had done enough. The fact that he had been moved from the reality at that juncture showed that he had accomplished what he needed to.

He never saw the investigation started by Amelia Bones when she was asked for the transcript and none was found, nor hear about the reaction of Remus Lupin when he was presented a caged Peter Pettigrew shortly after the New Year. He would never see the conversation that Hermione had with Harry before they both took his new Firebolt to McGonagall. Hermione thanked the other Harry in her heart everyday for saving her friendship with her two best friends in the world.


	3. Mrs Lovegood and the Heliopath

The little girl looked out her window and saw a blue flash. She had been about to sneak down to her mother's workshop; she loved to watch her mother work. When she saw the blue flash, she wondered if it was heliopath, but her father said they were creatures of fire. Shouldn't they be red?

When she looked she saw a man standing looking at her house. She would have to get her mother's attention.

* * *

The woman was working in her cellar workshop. She was a spell tester of some repute. Ministries and others from around the continent contacted her when a spell was invented or a tweak to an existing spell was considered. She would verify the calculations, instructions and compute them against Arithmancy.

Arithmancy had many applications. Many unfamiliar thought it was a form of mathematics. This was not quite true. It really was the study of the magical properties of numbers. The number of syllables in a spell, for example, could be calculated against the intended and predicted effect. If the numbers didn't match magically, the result could be a disaster.

She had been in a rush to complete her current testing. She and her husband had plans to vacation in Sweden. They told their little girl that they were looking for crumple-horned snorkacks, but it was really a romantic getaway.

Before she could begin testing the spell, however, her daughter came into the room talking of a blue flash outside of the Rookery and a man that had appeared. Deciding that the distraction was inevitable, she put away the spell, instructions and the arithmancy work on the spell to see what her daughter was talking about. This would require starting over in some part, but if there was a strange man, perhaps better safe than sorry.

She was led by her daughter to the front door. She looked outside to see a man standing in front of the Rookery in a jacket apparently made of leather. He looked rather lonely – something in his posture.

"Can I help you?" she asked the man as she left the door and approached.

Harry looked toward a woman that so reminded him of Luna Lovegood in front of what looked like Luna's house. He saw a young girl peeking out from the door. He finally answered the woman who appeared to be becoming annoyed, "Ummm, Hello. Can I ask who lives in such a pretty house?" Not very smooth, but he was distracted.

"My family and I do. I didn't catch your name …," the woman was apparently waiting for an answer.

"Gary. Gary Seven," Harry replied, taking the name from a TV show he had once seen. "And your name?"

"Selene Lovegood. Welcome to the Rookery."

Harry was a bit startled. He had never heard Luna actually say her mother's name. "I happened to arrive in the area; I'm not certain why I arrived here …."

"My daughter mentioned a blue light." She was wondering if she could trust this stranger enough to invite him into her home. She had no sense that the man had any malicious intention toward her, but this was her family she had to protect.

"Ah. That's a long story. I'm not really from this … point of reality." Selene was intrigued. "I arrived here for an unknown reason, although there is usually a good one of why I end up where I end up."

"Well, you might as well come in and have some tea." Selene led this "Gary Seven" (and why did his name send shivers through sense for Arithmancy?) inside toward the kitchen. Her daughter peeked out. She motioned for Luna to follow; she would have the man seated and not moving about before she introduced her.

Harry moved into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He could tell the woman was reticent as she kept an eye on him. He saw Luna peeking around the corner again. He decided to call her, "Hello. What is your name?"

Selene turned and saw her daughter and motioned her toward herself, "This is Luna, my daughter."

"Hello, Luna. You remind me of a friend I knew from before." Harry sat back as Selene poured some tea into a saucer in front of him, with Luna behind her leg. "My name is Gary."

"Hello, Gary. Are you a heliopath?" Luna looked at him with such a sense of innocence that he chuckled. "I saw the blue fire and was wondering if you were a new type of heliopath."

"No. No fire here. I'm just a traveler who arrived in an unusual manner."

Selene watched the interaction with interest. She saw no indication that the man thought the question odd at all. "Can you tell us about the blue fire?"

Harry sat back a moment before replying. "Well, I'm what you call an inter-dimensional traveler. A long time ago or a long time from now, depending on your point of view, I started my travels because of a spell that I miscalculated." Selene once more had a sense of foreboding when he mentioned a miscalculation of a spell. "I tried a spell to send me back to correct mistakes I have made, but ended up traveling between different realities. For some reason I am deposited in the different realities in some sort of blue and white light, at least that's what it looks like to me." He smiled at the little girl. "I try to make friends wherever I end up."

Selene blinked. The story fit an old tale that she had read when she was young. Luna looked upon the man and asked with enthusiasm, "Is your name really Gary?" She watched the man's reactions and saw the pain in his eyes. She and her husband taught their daughter to ask questions; they had never taught her when it wasn't appropriate. She was about to guide the conversation away when the name answered.

"No, Luna. You're right. I use different names when I travel because my true name is often well known, and I do not want to create problems for whatever version of myself that might be about. My real name is Harry."

Luna looked fascinated. Selene looked at Harry, wondering who he really was. What Harry was very well known? Her eyes widened as she looked to his forehead and saw an old scar. She had heard of this scar. Harry caught her eye and nodded slightly, indicating that he had seen her recognition, but did not elaborate.

Luna piped up with, "My mum and daddy are taking me to Sweden to look for crumple-horned snorkacks; have you seen any in your travels?" Once again, she was struck by how Gary, no _Harry_, did not find the comment or question odd and spoke to her daughter as though the questions and comments were personally rational and reasonable.

"No. I've head of them of course; never had a chance to go looking for them. When is your trip?"

"Daddy says we're leaving next week. Mummy is finishing her work and Daddy is printing his magazine so that we can go."

"Mrs. Lovegood, what work do you do?" Harry asked curiously. The question didn't match her conclusions – that Harry Potter would know her daughter and they would be friends. If this was the case, why would be now know what she did?

"It's Selene, and I am a spell tester." His eyes clouded for a moment.

"Luna, how old are you?"

"Nine!" She answered with the enthusiasm of a child.

Harry looked back to Selene, "How do you test them?" The man had such intensity when he asked the question that it took her aback for a moment.

"Do you know Arithmancy?"

Harry shook his head. "One of my best friends from a long time ago was into that. I took the easier options."

"Arithmancy is the study of the magical property of numbers. After checking over the spell and what it is supposed to do, I count up various aspects of the spell, and check the numbers to find out if there are any that are incompatible and adjust it as needed."

Harry thought a moment. He remembered long ago hearing of how Luna lost her mother in an accident having to do with her job. So far, he didn't see anything wrong. "Where can it go wrong? And I really mean BADLY wrong."

Selene thought a moment. "Usually it either just doesn't work or it does. The adjustments just affect the power. Very wrong? I'd have to think a moment." She did that. "If a spell had different components that added together to numbers that were massively incompatible. Such things are usually caught when the spell was conceived or originally found from an old source."

"Well, I was just curious." Harry tried to pass it off, but something felt … off. "I thank you for the tea. I really should be going." He began to stand up.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Harry thought about it. He could go the Cauldron, he also had on occasion taken advantage of the Weasley hospitality and they lived fairly close. But he really felt he should stay around here for some reason ….

"Not as such."

"Why don't you stay for dinner? We have room if you are willing to use a camp bed for the night." Harry decided.

"Thank you, Selene. I would appreciate it." Luna looked excited. She begged her mother to allow Luna to show off the camping equipment to their guest. Harry seemed amenable, so Selene allowed Luna to do so.

She began dinner and contemplated the guest that had arrived unexpectedly. She would have to discuss him when her husband arrived.

* * *

Later that night, she was listening to her husband, Xenophilius Lovegood, talk to the man that had appeared earlier. From their daughter's description, Xenophilius (Phil to his wife, Odd to his friends) was interested in how the young man had shown up.

"So, you travel to different realities in a flash of blue light? Fascinating! So what unusual creatures have you met up with?" Phil asked Harry, wondering if some of the creatures he was interested were more easily found in other realities. Luna was also involved in the conversation. "Heliopaths are fire-spirits of Vengence. What kind are you?"

During the discussion, the name of Heliopath was discussed. Apparently Helios was greek for the Sun, Path came from Pathos meaning suffering. Greek was such a fascinating language. It reminded her, for some reason of the spell she had been testing earlier ….

it hit her. The spell she had been testing came from an expedition to the site of Constantinople. British magic was a combination of the ancient Anglo-Saxon and the magic of Rome. For some reason, the language of the spell being Latin didn't make sense as Constantinople was more influenced by the Greek directly and Middle Eastern magics, such as Egyptian.

Suddenly the color drained from her face. She excused herself and went and looked at her notes. Phil and Luna barely noticed, but Harry's eyes seemed to follow her.

The spell was a combination of two older spells. Sweet Hecate! After translating the one that had apparently come from Ancient Greece back to Greek and the one from Ancient Egypt back to Egyptian, she rechecked the Arithmancy formulas. If she had tested the spell as written, the faulty translation would have caused two spells that should never be combined together to become a decidedly suicidal proposition!

She shuddered slightly. She would have to be more careful when checking new combinations of Ancient spells. She had been distracted by trying to finish the task more quickly, she never checked these numbers directly. She went back to the discussion upstairs in a decidedly dazed mode.

Suddenly Harry's look at her caused her to come out of her stupor. "I have an answer to the question from earlier. How can a spell testing go horribly wrong? Mistranslation."

Selene looked at Harry and realized that he had saved her life. His arrival had stopped her from the testing she was about to do. His questions had jogged her memory and had caused her to recheck for things that could be harmful. He had apparently been at the right place at the right time.

"I want to thank you. Your questions from earlier caused me to recheck my work that I had been on. I found an error which would have been disastrous. What can I do to repay you?"

Harry looked at her and nodded. "I remember my friend. She was a delicate thing who had suffered her whole teenage life from the incident where she lost her mother - apparently a spell-related accident. I would want to avoid that for your others." He moved from the table toward the front door. He could feel that he was done. "Just take care of your beautiful and intelligent daughter and live a full life." He turned back toward the door and a noise was heard as he was encased in a pulsing blue aura and he disappeared.

The three Lovegoods sat and stared at the spot that had held such a fascinating and wonderful and sad soul.

Finally Xeno cleared his throat and said, "I think my readers might be interested in hearing about that nice young man."


	4. A Different Universe Part 1

A/N: Thanks to my readers who have encouraged me, The Professional whom I stol … er, borrowed … the story idea from, JK Rowling for providing the characters, the producers of Quantum Leap which also gave inspiration to The Professional and myself; I don't really own anything; I'm just happy to play in the universes.

* * *

**A/N2: I know many like skipping the A/Ns – and I don't blame you. However, just because I've followed canon characters so far does not mean I will do so continuously. I plan on invading many universes created by many authors. I might not even stay totally in the HP canon or fan-fiction universes; there might be crossovers.**

Harry Potter was incensed. He had just been dumped back to his demented relatives again.

Just days ago he had seen his godfather enter the Veil courtesy of Bellatrix Lestrange. He had been given a prophesy which basically said it was him or Voldyshorts. The vaunted Order of the Fried Chicken had then goaded his uncle under the guise of 'warning him'. And then he had Hedwig taken from him and he was made incommunicado and guarded from outside contact on the orders of one Albus Dumbledore. Could his life get any worse?

When he got back to Privit Drive, his Uncle Vernon took him aside. "Boy, I will not be threatened by freaks! My sister is coming to visit and I expect certain things to be taken care of. You will take care of them or you will be in a permanent coma ward in the hospital. I have friends who are judges and no one will touch me for it. Do you understand, boy?" Vernon's face was turning purple. Harry nodded his head.

Once they were inside the house, Vernon punched him in the left kidney. "That is a reminder! Now put your freaky things away; you have work to do in the garden."

* * *

An older Harry arrived in a blue light. He looked around and recognized the park he was in. He had spent many a day running from his cousin and his friends in this area. He wondered why he was here.

He decided to disillusion himself and inspect the neighborhood.

As he was walking down Privit, he saw a younger version of himself outside in the hot sun, working on the flowerbeds at the front of the house. He paused and watched.

He was confused. If the signs that he observed were correct, he was somewhere around the end of fifth year. He himself, at that time, was holed up in his room for 4 weeks, grieving over the loss of his godfather. Why was his younger version working in the hot sun?

He espied Vernon Dursley come and yell out some instructions, mentioning his sister's impending visit. His sister hadn't visited that summer.

He looked around and saw the slight shimmering of a disillusioned Order member across the street from his own position, watching the abuse casually.

There was something wrong here. He would have to watch and figure out what to do.

* * *

After spending several hours watching the scene around his old home, Harry had caught on to a few things. This reality's Order was not very concerned apparently with his younger version's health and happiness. His legilimency had picked up the stray thoughts of the guard watching the boy. They never saw his disillusioned form; with the power he apparently had, it was too much for the lower level users to apprehend.

Apparently, in this reality, Dumbledore's orders were much more stringent and harsh than his own. Then again, he had never tested the scope of the guard when he was in the same point in his life; he had been too caught up in grief and his relatives had been cowed sufficiently that they had left him alone. Such was not the case here.

The orders were apparently much more Machiavellian; he was to be kept under watch and there was to be no interference from the Order as regards the treatment of one Harry James Potter at the hands of his relatives. Should he attempt to leave the area, efforts were to be made to put him back in the house and memory charms were authorized to prevent any "unfortunate decisions" that he should make.

This scene would require a much more cunning approach than he had imagined.

* * *

Harry looked around. All day he had the feeling that he was being watched. Unlike earlier feelings like it, there was no dislike or even indifference. If he was familiar with the feeling, he would have said it was as though he was being watched by … family.

* * *

The traveler apparated to the Burrow. He could have apparated through whatever wards were present, thereby destroying them, but he wanted to inspect the differences he had seen in this reality.

After a few moments of inspecting the wards that he found there, he concentrated on coming through them with the least amount of disruption he could. He was hoping that the Harry in this reality was keyed in enough and he was similar enough so that there would be no disturbance.

After pausing to make sure he hadn't been noticed, he crept toward the ramshackle building. He peered through the window and saw a sight that both warmed him and alarmed him.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting at the kitchen table with Ron, Ginny and Percy. They seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely talking about whatever they were talking about. It warmed him to see the family so close. It alarmed him because there seemed to be … an almost vicious humor apparent.

Ron apparently was regaling them with some anecdote or another with Ginny interjecting comments. Ginny pantomimed clutching her chest in pain and fainting and the others laughed. Wait a moment. The only person who was hurt like that in this time was … Hermione.

Why would these five be speaking about this with such humor? He remembered the incident from the end of his fifth year. In his reality there would be no such humor at Hermione's expense.

Suddenly the floo in the room flared and the Weasleys took on a more reserved look, almost as though they had put on masks.

Stepping into the room was a man he admired beyond reproach in his own life. Dumbledore appeared in one of his garish purple robes with stars and moons embroidered in whites and yellows. The masks came off again as they discussed something, with the humor apparently coming back. The figure of Albus Dumbledore looked at the clock in the room and made a comment; the masks were put back on.

The floo flared again and the images of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks appeared in the room through the fire.

The almost lugubrious expressions were apparent on the audience of Weasleys as the three new arrivals spoke. Harry narrowed his eyes. Something was feeling VERY wrong. He remembered the almost indifferent thoughts he had sensed around those watching Harry Potter. He started getting very nervous.

With an emotion of worry, he decided he had to spend more time learning the differences between this reality and his own. His anger flared for a moment, and the Dumbledore in the room widened his eyes briefly. He distractedly sent off Remus and Tonks and then made a comment to the Weasleys, which caused them to being searching the room and windows nervously.

Harry moved quietly toward the edge of the wards before he was caught by a closer inspection. Once he passed the edges of the wards, he apparated away. He had some people and things to check on.

* * *

Harry thought about what he had seen and sensed as he watched the moderately attractive house of his other teenage best friend. There was no indication of the Order watching the house, nor any death eaters.

He spied the parents coming back from their day. His other friend had appeared and greeted them, her wand surreptitiously held until some conversation on the porch had concluded. His other friend had a look of worry and pain apparent, well apparent to him really. He was certain that if one who hadn't spend every day of Hogwarts with that person would be watching, she would seem perfectly calm and serene. The parents hadn't reacted to the subtle expressions. Hermione was hiding things from them.

He watched them all get into the car and drive away.

He would have to work hard to help the Harry in this reality. There were things happening behind the scenes that he was certain that his younger self was not aware of. What was the best course? He apparated off to the Leaky Cauldron. He needed to eat and to get some rest so that he could plan his next move.

He came into the Cauldron and moved to Tom. "Hello, Tom," he began quietly. "I'm a lone traveler in the night. Do you have a room?" Tom's eyes widened momentarily as he took in the traveler's appearance and then he nodded. "If you have some time tonight, I could use some information on the state of things as well."

"Of course, sir; I will have some time after supper around 9:00. Is that satisfactory?" Harry nodded as he followed Tom up to a room that he could use to gather information and make some plans.


	5. A Different Universe Part 2

A/N: Thanks to my readers who have encouraged me, The Professional whom I stol … er, borrowed … the story idea from, JK Rowling for providing the characters, the producers of Quantum Leap which also gave inspiration to The Professional and myself; I don't really own anything; I'm just happy to play in the universes.

* * *

Old Tom and Harry were having a chat after supper.

"I haven't seen young Mr. Potter in the Alley, other than the period he was staying after he blew up his Aunt." Harry chuckled to himself; he remembered blowing up Marge. And although it had been quite worrisome at the time, afterward he could see the humor. "However, the rumors this last year didn't match up to young man I met then. Kept to himself fairly; not much of an 'attention-seeking nutter' if you ask me. The thing that struck me is that the professors from the school and his friend's mother that I have seen haven't said much when they've heard the comments floating around the bar when they were here. And that's the odd thing; Molly Weasley is incapable of being quiet when she has opinion. Arthur, the one or two times I have seen him here, is always quick to speak in his defense."

The traveler mulled this over. He agreed with Tom; that didn't sound like the Molly Weasley he knew. "Her twin boys have been in more recently since they got the shop. They are also very vocal when it comes to Mr. Potter's defense. All she would say is 'he's from a wealthy family; the well-off, they're eccentric'."

All of that seemed to match up to his own universe – except the part about Molly Weasley.

Harry decided to mull over what he knew and get a good kip in.

* * *

The next day Harry decided to visit Gringott's. He was going to check the policies on information; he himself had never gotten a statement when he was underage. Then again, Gringott's was more of a 'private lock-box' type institution versus the muggle type that deposited and disbursed against a recorded balance.

He learned that notices had been sent out for the will reading of Sirius Black. This was normal policy; all of those named in a will were apprised of the reading, whether they were of age or not. He remembered when he had inherited things in his own universe.

In his own universe, the information on inheritance had come from the Ministry. He remembered the Minister of Magic having come and seen him after Albus Dumbledore's will had been read. In that world, the will was probated through wizards. Not so here.

Here, the will was probated by goblins, and they took on their job of proper procedure very seriously. He had to tell of his unique history to get any information from the goblins and, after taking an oath not to pass on the information beyond his younger version, had learned that the goblins were concerned that there had been no visit to be apprised of the legacy of his family. This was compounded when the notice of the will reading had been answered by the magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore, rather than the client himself. They had even noted that another minor, one Ms. Hermione Granger, had also not answered personally. Other minors, Mr. Ronald Weasley and Ms. Ginerva Weasley had answered personally.

As the old muggle playwright had written centuries before: Something was rotten in the State of Denmark.

* * *

He apparated away to the well off muggle neighborhood he had been to the day before. In his jacket pocket, he had the notice for the will reading scheduled two days from then.

He watched for a bit to ensure that there was no signs that there were any watchers. When 30 minutes had passed with no indications, he moved to the front door and pressed the buzzer. After a few moments, the door opened to show a young woman with bushy hair and a polite expression. He noted that her hand was on the door and the other was beside her, apparently holding something away from view but still with easy access.

"Can I help you?"

"I have a notice here for one Hermione Jane Granger. Is she available?" The girl tensed.

"I am she." The traveler could see her become prepared to react. "Can you say whom the notice is from?"

"Gringott's." With that word, Harry saw her wand come more into view. "Yes, I'm a wizard, and no, I mean you no harm. I am delivering this on the request of Gringott's Bank and to ask you a few things that would help me and possibly you."

Hermione looked at the features of the man. He was an attractive man who reminded her so much of her unrequited love-interest; she decided to allow him in, though she kept her wand ready. Constant vigilance and all that. "Please come in." She backed away giving him space but kept herself ready. "If you would like to take a seat ..." she added, pointing with her non-wand hand toward a couch in the nearby sitting area.

"Thank you." Harry moved to the couch and allowed her to control the movements; it was her house. After he was seated, he looked at her and continued, "After some information gathering at the bank, I was asked to deliver this by hand when I mentioned wanting to come and ask you some questions."

"What questions? And why do you look so much like my friend, but older? Are you related?"

"As to why I look like your friend but older, the explanation will take some time. Suffice it to say, I am a somewhat older version of your friend. My name is Harry Potter and I come from an alternate reality."

* * *

After the explanations had eaten up a bit of time and Hermione had offered him some tea and scones, the two sat and talked of what was happening with Harry Potter.

"I was informed by Professor Dumbledore that I couldn't contact him for security reasons. I never personally received the notice of the will reading. All of these things just don't add up!" Hermione was agitated to learn of what Harry had seen the day before when he had watched his younger self. Hermione had wanted to go off and try to visit regardless of instructions when she had listened to the story.

Harry had stopped her. He had a plan. "Have you ever considered inviting Harry to stay over at your house?" Hermione blushed and admitted that she had, although she was nervous to ask. "Well, if I extended an invitation after setting up a few wards here, would you be able to work out the details?"

Hermione thought about it. "Well, I have to get my parents permission first, of course. But that shouldn't be an issue. My only concern is what to do about hiding the fact that Harry is here."

"Work it out with them, and I will do the wards. I think you will like it." Hermione's parents were due home for lunch shortly.

* * *

After Hermione and the traveler had explained things to the Grangers, he was given permission to erect some wards. Although he wasn't an expert, he had learned well from his Hermione from the time of the camping trip. He was much more selective than he would be if he was trying to hide the property completely.

He set up wizard notice-me-not charms to make the property less than obvious to anyone watching. They would know it was there, but they wouldn't pay attention to what happened on the property; it would be unimportant. He also set up wizard repelling wards. Anyone not keyed in would not feel comfortable about visiting and feel a desire to rush off to handle something else.

It wasn't a Fidelius Charm by any stretch of imagination, but the wards were sufficiently strong that any magical man or woman wouldn't feel the need to inspect the property. It would not do to try to hide the property completely as he didn't want any indication that there was anything out of the ordinary.

After Harry had cast the charms and wards, he took Hermione's letter for his younger self with him.

* * *

After watching the young Harry for a bit, the older one noticed that the person watching was Mundungus Fletcher. He wouldn't have seen it had the man not fallen in a slumber in the quiet neighborhood and the edge of his foot not become uncovered when he shifted. The elder Harry could sense the Muggle-Notice-Me-Not charm on him, so he was in little danger of violating the statute of secrecy. He was apparently mostly hiding from young Harry Potter.

Said teenager was apparently working without supervision. His Uncle's car was not there and his Aunt Petunia, though strict and disagreeable, was not one to interrupt Harry when he was gardening. It was counter-productive to the nicely manicured flower garden which was the pride of her gossip group. She even tried to distract Vernon on occasion. Not for the boy's sake of course, but for the sake of her pride and superiority in her circle of neighbors.

Ahhh, there was the horse-faced woman now. She apparently was going to go and gossip at the current queen gossip's house. After a scathing comment to the freak, she walked down the block toward said house.

Harry looked to Mundungus. Apparently he was too drunk to awaken from the small amount of noise.

He made his way over to the younger version of himself. He appeared to be almost finished. He hit his younger version with a non-verbal Muffliato before quietly saying to the teenager, "It's a friend, don't do anything differently. Finish up and make your way to your room. I have a letter from Hermione." The teenager looked around and noticed the faint shimmering of a disillusioned person near him.

He was so desperate for contact that he decided to trust that whoever had spoken to him really was a friend.

He finished the last bit of weeding and made great show of putting away the tools before opening the front door and looking about, allowing the disillusioned wizard to go in first.

The traveler moved inside and then undid the disillusionment. The teenager looked at the older version of himself with a bit of shock and some suspicion.

"I know. I look like you. Suffice it to say I can explain. Let's move it to your room and I have a couple letters for you."

Harry spent the next bit explaining himself to his teenage version, who was obviously shocked by the revelations. When he got to the part about Gringott's and Hermione, he passed the notice of the will reading and Hermione's letter to him.

The teenager looked through the letters and finally exploded with annoyance. "And what am I supposed to do? I apparently am prevented from leaving by the Order of the Fried Chicken. My owl Hedwig is being cared for by Hagrid at Dumbledore's orders. I can't do magic or I'll get another notice. So what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, I have a plan. First, who can you trust completely to never betray you?" Harry thought about it for a minute.

"Hermione. Lupin maybe. I'm not sure."

"How about non-wizards? Possibly a magical creature?" Harry the older asked slyly.

Harry the younger's eyes widened. "Dobby!"

Suddenly, said house-elf popped in front of Harry. "Oh, Mister Harry Potter Sir has called Dobby! How can Dobby help Mr. Harry Sir?"

The younger Harry began laughing as he greeted Dobby. Dobby was excited. He was shocked when he espied the older version of his friend. "Hello, Dobby. I am a friend as well. I was about to advise your friend here to hire you. What you say to that?"

Dobby bounced excitedly. "I would love that. Mr. Harry Potter, do you want to hire Dobby?"

The younger looked to the older and the older nodded at him. "Sure, Dobby. Wages like you get at Hogwarts. How is Winky doing?"

Dobby's ears went down. "Winky is still drinking butterbeer. I is trying to take care of her but she misses her family."

The traveler looked at Harry. "Maybe you could help Winky if Dobby here helps you. I think you could use the extra help from what I learned at Gringott's."

Harry nodded. "Dobby, can you take letters for me and help me get to where I have to go? Can you keep my secrets and not tell anyone I don't ask you to?"

Dobby bounced up and down and nodded his head vigorously. "Dobby can do that!"

"I would like to have you take a reply to Hermione Granger for me. She sent a letter and my owl is at Hogwarts. Two days from now, I would like you to take me to Diagon Alley and then afterward take me to Hermione's house. Can you do that?"

After Dobby and Harry had worked out what would happen, Dobby popped off with the response to Hermione's letter and the letter to Gringott's advising them that confidentially speaking, he would like to appear at the will reading and he would arrive early to discuss matters.

When all was said and done, young Harry thanked the traveler for his assistance.

"Look. I know what it's like to be kept in the dark. Maybe in my reality, I could count on others more, but still many things were kept from me. Your Hermione seems to be much more interested in you than mine was. Just because another Hermione wasn't right for a different Harry, that doesn't mean things wouldn't work out for you. My advise to you is to live your life, damn those that want to keep you in the dark. Your happiness IS worth something."

The teenager thanked him again. "What do I say to the 'responsible adults' when they ask how I got this information?"

Harry looked at his younger self. "Just tell them you were helped by a Lone Traveler."

Harry disappeared in a blue pulsing light while the teenager looked on. Thanks to his alternate self, he had options and a plan. He WOULD live his life. And Hermione being interested in him "that way" was something that he felt he could learn to live with, he said to himself with a grin.


	6. Preparing for the Battle

Harry arrived in a flash of blue light to a familiar sight. The Burrow was smack dab in front of him.

Harry contemplated what he had learned in the last universe. He had, mistakenly, assumed that the same people from different realities were all basically the same personality. How wrong he had been.

He thought about the last reality's Hermione and Harry and how different they were; also how different the Weasleys were as well.

His Ginny and her family would never have betrayed him like that. Admittedly, his Dumbledore was, in the end, imperfect and scheming. However, you could tell that he always considered the greater good of the world in the end. He had stayed away from the Minister's post because he knew he could not be trusted with power.

He grieved for a bit again for the souls that he had lost in his own reality.

When he collected himself, he inspected the structure in front of him. It looked … more worn than usual, as though there had been something that had recently happened.

He observed the damages from what apparently remained of a party. He saw movement inside, but none outside. He made his way cautiously to the window.

As he looked in, he saw the family ensconced in the kitchen with an Auror apparently guarding them. Having disillusioned himself, no one could see him outside.

Apparently, this was the aftermath of the Bill/Fleur wedding.

Other Aurors came in to the room, apparently greatly annoyed. Wands were directed at the family, although Harry could see that it was all talk at this point and that there was no effort to actually curse them. The Auror that had been watching them made some remark in a vicious manner and then the three Aurors had apparated out.

One of the Aurors, however, appeared not 5 feet from where he himself was and made his way to the other window to keep an eye on the family.

He glanced in and saw the family cautiously moving about, assessing the damage.

He watched for a bit, both the Weasleys and the Auror. After 10 minutes, the Auror apparated out, apparently satisfied that there was no indication of others once the Aurors had gone.

Harry thanked God or Merlin that he had thought to disillusion and silence himself when he was observing. It was time to contact the family.

* * *

Arthur Weasley was grateful that apparently the teenagers had gotten out before the compromised Aurors had arrived to search for Harry Potter.

His family was close to Harry and he did not want to see him harmed. Harry was also, with Dumbledore gone, the best chance the wizarding world had to defeat Voldemort.

He and his remaining family, including Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, the twins, and Ginny, had started to inspect the damage done while the property was "inspected." The guests, after questioning had been allowed to be on their way. The cleanup would take a while, as the remains of the wedding had to be handled, in addition to any damage.

Molly, although upset, had directed the boys (except Bill) to clean up the yard, while Fleur and Ginny helped her inside the house. Arthur and Bill were working on the wards. Something was strange, because the wards indicated that Harry was still around. Luckily, the inspecting Aurors hadn't considered checking the wards. Bill and Arthur began gathering the family to talk about this.

Suddenly, in a corner of the room, a figure appeared having apparently canceled a disillusionment charm.

All of the residents pointed their wands at the intruder, while the intruder held up his hands in surrender.

The family waited while Arthur asked the figure in the strange clothing, "Who are you?"

The figure replied, "I'm a traveler who happened upon the aftermath of what happened. I'm a friend and no supporter of the other side."

Arthur looked suspicious; the man looked familiar. "What is your name?"

"Well, it's a long story. Although you don't know me actually, my name is Harry Potter."

* * *

After Harry had explained his history to a stunned family, questions about what they could do came out. "Are Harry, Ron and Hermione okay? Can you give us any advice about how to proceed?"

The traveler answered, "Well, in my universe, we were okay, although a bit miserable while handling what Dumbledore asked us to handle. It did work out though. As far as how to proceed, let me think about it for a moment."

"First, although Harry, Hermione and Ron don't' know this yet, there is now an interdiction against saying Tom Riddle's alternate name. Anyone who says it can be easily located. Get to 12 Grimmauld Place and leave a note and Kreature ward it against Kreature's interference. Kreature is a good elf, but Harry, Hermione and Ron will have to handle him. In the note, give them the following information: 'Remember the Locket from before 5th year and ask Kreature about it'."

Harry sat there with the family watching him. Finally, he looked up. "Arthur, I think I should warn you that you will be watched thoroughly. You can continue your lives as far as the Ministry is concerned, but you will have to be careful. Fred, George, you will be important as far as the resistance goes. Sometime soon, but I don't know when, you will end up on the run broadcasting for a 'Voice of the Resistance.' I don't know all the details, but don't change your plans too drastically from what you would do if I hadn't shown up." Harry thought about the past/future for a moment. "I will give you some advice Fred: When you next hear Percy make a joke, DUCK!"

All of the Weasleys looked at him weirdly.

"I know, I know. Currently Percy is on the outs. Not VERY soon but soon, he WILL come back to the family honestly. Don't change how you treat him based on what I say but trust it will work out in the end." Molly looked hopeful at this. "Molly, I know how hard this is for you, but you can't treat him any differently than you would if you hadn't heard this. React as you would have 30 minutes ago, until the time is right. You'll see it when it happens."

He turned toward Bill and Fleur. "Ron will, at some point, join you. I can't explain it, but he will not be with you long. In the end, he will rejoin Harry and Hermione." Ginny looked worried for a moment at the idea that Harry and Hermione would be alone.

"Ginny, I want to talk to you privately after things are discussed. Nothing bad, but I promise that in the end, you will be like it."

"Okay." Ginny started looking more hopeful.

"One more thing: Professor Snape."

All around the room, the Weasley families' faces took on an ugly overtone. Arthur said, "What about that murdering traitor?"

Harry sighed. "Not all is as it seems."

The family looked confused. George piped up with, "But didn't he kill Dumbledore?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, he did. BUT. It was at Dumbledore's behest."

Everyone started objecting.

"Let me explain!" Everyone shut up. "Dumbledore was dying. Snape remained loyal to him until the end. He plays a significant role in protecting Hogwarts and in He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's defeat. Treat him as if you would if he was guilty, but know that in the end, he is a hero. He will become Headmaster this year, supposedly under Voldemort's control. But he will do what he can to mitigate the Death Eater's control. If you have to, trust him. I know it's hard, but it's necessary."

Harry looked very grim and old for a moment, "There will be significant Death Eater activity you can do nothing about. Hogwarts will play host to a couple of Death Eaters and you can really do very little about it except resist the best you can. Whatever you do, don't get yourself killed. Ginny, you should stay at home after the Easter Holiday." He thought about it for a moment. "There are people who will suffer and even though I don't want to see anyone suffer or die, there is some suffering that is unavoidable."

He thought about it for a moment. "Molly, when it comes to the final battle, every Weasley will be involved. You have one task that only you can take care of. Because if you don't, there will be considerable death. You took care of her in my reality but it was late in the battle: Bellatrix Lestrange. When it comes to the battle, only your righteous love for your family will be able to defeat her. Outside of Voldemort, she is the most dangerous one. If you don't do it early, too many will die." Harry shook his head. "I can't predict what the result will be if you take care of her early. But, I know that she is the cause of the most deaths. So many that wouldn't have died if she was neutralized will be lost if you don't do this. I know war is hard. But you DO have the skill to take care of her – no one better."

Molly puffed up at this speech. It was one of the only times that Harry could appreciate the Molly Weasley nee Prewitt was a true Gryffindor.

"When the worst seems to happen, hold hope. You will know what I mean when it happens. Remember, not all is as it appears. And, if you do this, you will prevail."

He looked over to Fred and George. "If you duck, Fred, you will make it. You and George's most important target it a tough one. You have to handle Fenrir Grayback before he and Remus get into a fight. George, you and Neville finally put him down but only after Remus was lost. Don't hold back thinking Remus will handle it. Maybe bring silver spiked that you can banish into a werewolf."

He looked at the three he had talked to, "If you three can handle this, my Godson, Teddy Lupin, will not have to grow up without his parents."

Molly looked excited that Remus and Tonks apparently had a child. She was a mother, and the opportunity to mother her friends' children was always important to her.

"Finally, there's the matter of the Ministry. Probably the most horrific part of the next year will be the Ministry. He-who-must-not-be named will be distracted, so you don't have to worry about a huge number of attacks in general. But there is one policy that you can subvert. In about 2 weeks, there will be an announcement about a MuggleBorn Commission. Muggleborns will be forced to register and then they will have their wands taken away and be sent to camps. In many cases, they will be kissed by dementors. Start getting the word out now, but keep it VERY quiet. Get them to NOT go Hogwarts this year. Get the families out of the country. Do whatever you have to do, but do NOT allow the warning to get the Ministry's ears. I suggest having them use muggle means to get out of the country, possibly the train to France is the least expensive. You can't save all of them, but with a 2-week head start, many that weren't saved before can be saved now. This is the heart of the resistance."

The Weasleys looked at him gobsmacked for a moment before Arthur, Bill, Charlie and the Twins started talking about plans to use the joke shop's owls to begin getting the word to muggleborns they knew.

Harry sat back and watched. Ginny and Molly looked thoughtful at the proceedings.

After a moment, Ginny and Molly moved to talk to the much more mature Harry.

* * *

"You said you wanted to talk to me," Ginny stated with Molly listening in.

"I want you to do something. When things get tough, follow Neville and remind him about the Room of Requirement. Get the help of Dobby at Hogwarts. While Harry is the one who will end it, without you and Neville paving the way at Hogwarts, all would be lost. And when Harry shows up at Hogwarts, and he will, have Neville tell him the following: 'It's with the book of the Half-Blood Prince.' I cannot tell you how much time will be saved and how many preparations can be done if this message is gotten to him fast when he shows up. Remind Ron: 'Remember second year.' And when it comes to getting the children that are too young away, tell Hermione: 'Remember what House Riddle belonged to. The third floor has a trapdoor.'" Maybe Hermione will remember that the Slytherin children had spies in their midst. He didn't want to say too much more, because the young children DID contribute by contacting their parents and getting them there for the final battle. But if the Slytherins were isolated, maybe there would be more time before Voldemort showed up.

"Harry will be comforted by you because he still has the Marauder's Map. He will keep an eye on you. Do not overly worry about him – he will come back to you when it's all said and done."

Ginny looked ecstatic at this news and Molly looked teary-eyed.

* * *

When all the plans had been made, Harry looked at them all. He remembered the vast difference between his reality and the last one and coming across "His Weasley's" or some very like them was a balm for his soul.

"Your family is the closest thing to a family that Harry has. And in the end, without you, Harry wouldn't stand a chance." He looked at Ginny when he said the last. "And take it from an old Traveler: Love is the power he-knows-not. Remind Harry when you see him."

The Traveler moved toward the door before a bright blue light and what sounded like a Phoenix's song took him away.

* * *

A/N: Not the best. But Harry had to get back to 'his type of Ginny' to give him strength.


	7. Notice of Spin Off

**A/N:**

**I am putting this one hold for a bit, to complete the spin off from "A Different Universe". **

**Once that one is completed, I shall come back to this one.**

**I MIGHT, if the ideas come, add a chapter or two with other story ideas that might come to me. I tend to get obsessed with a current mental thread though, so if it doesn't happen that is the case.**


	8. Oasis on the Road to Babylon Pt 1

(The Initial Dialogue was stolen – STOLEN – from Grand Admiral Harmon. It was pretty close to canon in the Babylon 5 Universe – until a blue light. The Italics indicate the stolen text even if I reordered it a bit.)

_"Delenn," a man said, and before her she saw the massive presence of Dukhat. He dwarfed her by at least two feet._

_"Master," she said, bowing her head, "I came as instructed."_

_"Come now," he said impatiently, "lift up your eyes."_

_"It's forbidden," she said horrified._

_"I won't have acolytes of mine walking around with their eyes always down," he said, "You'll always be running into things."_

_She didn't know if she should laugh at his joke or be mortified that a man of his position would joke around like that. So, instead, she looked up at him and nodded. A warm smile played across his face._

_"So Delenn," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder, again against the protocols, and led her gently towards the group in grey. All shrouded in grey cloaks. No faces to be seen, standing in a circle._

_"Tell me Delenn," he said, "What do you know of these Humans?"_

_"They are a very young race," she shrugged, "They have advanced though considerably in their time though. I suggest caution. They might not know what to expect of us."_

_"My thoughts exactly," he smiled._

* * *

_Delenn walked into the observation room, and saw the massive display of the system. Five ships could be seen. Three were of a sleek rectangular design. The other two were larger, looking like massive blocks thrown together, with the mid sections rotating. She had only seen such things in historical archives. These people didn't seem all that advanced if they had rotating sections._

_"Gunports opened."_

_"Gunports opened sir," a scan officer reported._

_"Who gave that order?" Dukhat shouted._

_Captain Dervelen, captain of the ship, turned to him with raised eyebrow._

_"I did sir," he replied, "It's a sign of respect to show our weapons to them. Show we aren't hiding anything."_

_"You fool!"_

* * *

_"Captain," the First Officer shouted across the command bridge, "We got an unidentified ship in our sector."_

_Captain Michael Jankowski looked up from the console he had been bent over, looking over at his XO who was standing next to the scanning station._

_"Unidentified?" he repeated, walking over to them, "Is it showing any hostile intentions?"_

_"Unclear sir," he replied, "Our scanners are having a hard time pinpointing them sir."_

_"Send it on to Battlegroup-Commander Chafin."_

_Jankowski looked sharply over at him. "Are they charging?" he asked._

_"Can't tell sir," he shook his head, "Their scanning us and it's overpowering our systems."_

_"I'll be hanged for letting a bunch of upright aliens shut down our systems," Jankoswki growled, "Open fire on that ship!"_

_"Sir," his first officer said, turning to him, "Would not a warning shot be enough?"_

_"We don't know if they are powering up a super-laser!" Jankoswki barked, "Gunnery Sergeant: Fire!"_

* * *

Suddenly in the center of the command deck of the Minbari vessel, a blue light pulsed. All of the command deck was frozen, thinking this was a new weapon. The warriors on guard patrol were so shocked that they hadn't even raised their PPG rifles.

Out of the blue light, a figure appeared. The being – obviously not Minbari or of any race that any knew about regardless of how close they were in appearance – took note of the large energy balls coming toward the viewscreens.

The figure took a stick of some strange material and said a word. Suddenly, a beam shot out – through the bulkhead – and formed a large circle made of light right in front of the ship. The blue energy pulses hit the large circle – and bounced off at odd angles.

Several more pulses come forward, but all hit the large circle. Finally there was a lull in the shots. The figure shot forth another beam – which coalesced into the image of a bright light shaped like an animal of some sort. The figure said a few words and the animal made of light shot out of the bulkhead, appearing to run through space before hitting the ship that had fired and disappearing. The Minbari looked at the figure in awe. It could only be a first one at full power!

* * *

Jankowski watched as the ship he had just ordered his people to fire upon projected a large yellow disc. The shots hit the disk and caromed off in random directions. One of the reflected shots moved very close to another ship from his own group – the one holding Battlegroup-Commander Chafin. Fearful about getting in trouble for getting his commander killed, he reluctantly gave an order.

"Cease fire! Cease fire!" The gunners stopped sending shots. "What the hell is that?"

Before he could get an answer, one of the people on a scanner station said, "There is an odd light _coming out from the hull of the ship_. It's not from a gunport!" The man paused as though unable to continue.

Jankowski yelled, "Well, speak up man! Is it an attack?"

The man nervously relied, "It looks like a running stag made of light."

"What!? Someone else check that!"

Another person looked at the readings. Many systems were being interfered with but the scanner still somewhat functioned. "Sir! The ensign is correct! It looks like a stag made of light."

The stag was coming very close to the ship. If it was a shot …. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" he yelled out.

The light hit the ship – and disappeared. Suddenly, it phased _right onto the command deck_. All of the people on the deck were in shock. Before Jankowski could say anything, the stag reared up and settled down, standing proudly among them. It looked around and saw the commander in his command deck. The people around were flummoxed by the peaceful feeling the stag generated.

A voice came out of the stag – in an EARTH accent! It sounded British.

"Hey, Mate, could you lot stop sending potshots? I don't want to get killed over here! Was there no other choice than to blow up the opposition?"

* * *

The Minbari looked at the figure. Finally, Dukhat spoke: "Nobody move! And close the damn gunports and stop scanning!"

The warriors at the controls moved to comply. The figure looked at Dukhat confused, and then sent tapped his own throat and ears with the stick he was holding while saying some words. He then sent a light at Dukhat which didn't do anything apparently.

Dukhat, a little shocked, asked, "Who are you?"

The figure looked around and replied, "Harry Potter. Who are you?"

* * *

Commander Jankowski shocked beyond belief said, "Send a message with a brief description to the Battlegroup-Commander! Ask for directions!"

He wasn't about to get himself in trouble for making decisions when those decisions could get him reprimanded. Of course, he was already in hot water – he just didn't know it yet.

The communications officer sent the message. The ensign at the scanner station yelled out, "Sir! The ship has stopped sending the signal jamming our equipment and it has closed its gunports!"

Jankowski sat back, looking around and toward the image on the screen. He wasn't certain what to do.

* * *

Dukhat replied to the man, "I am Dukhat, Leader of the Grey Council, Councilors to the Minbari Federation. What species are you?"

The warriors looked at their leader a bit surprised – although you would have to be Minbari to notice it. The figure in front of them replied, "Human, Wizard, and Master of Death."

Dukhat repeated that in his own language. These humans were more interesting than even he had imagined. The warriors, upon hearing the moniker "Master of Death," tensed a bit. The human hadn't made any moved and had indeed saved their ship. But that title indicated someone well-versed in war. And war was the province of the Warrior Caste.

The human, upon hearing the language from the rest, waited for his translation charm to kick in. It had to have some basis to work on.

Finally, he had picked up enough of the language that the warriors were speaking and said in Vik (the Dark Language of the Warrior Caste), "Who the hell is that firing on your ship?"

Dukhat, who could speak all Minbari dialects fluently, replied, "We don't know. However," and here he looked at the captain, "we might have provoked them by approaching with our gunports open."

The human nodded. "Well, knowing my own people, if someone comes at you with a weapon drawn, it's shoot first and ask questions later. Better to be safe than sorry."

Dukhat asked, "How do your people approach someone you don't know or to whom you don't speak the language?"

Harry thought about it. "It's better to approach with hands visibly open and empty and wait for them to respond in kind. My people know that anyone can actually kill you. Some of the worst are the ones that look weak. If someone comes on with a weapon – they're a threat. It might also mean, I am better than you and I can attack you at any time. We don't respond well to threats – or things that we don't know about if it might be dangerous. An open hand means 'I do not wish to attack you.' Been that way with our people for over 40,000 years – since we lived in caves."

Dukhat looked at the Minbari captain with a vicious smirk as he replied to Harry, "A lesson on other cultures our people will happy to learn." He didn't add the words that his message implied to the other Minbari, "Or else!"

The captain was a bit nervous. The alien idea that this "Master of Death" espoused was so against his Warrior Caste training that it showed these humans as alien and different. His training had not been sufficient for dealing with someone so different in approach.

Dukhat finally asked, "How did you appear on this ship?"

Harry looked around and answered, "Through a mistake I made long ago." Dukhat looked interested. "How about we sort out who those people are and then I can tell you about it?"

Dukhat agreed. He ordered the view of the enemy ship expanded. Harry started when he saw the name of the ship. "Wait! Those are human names!"

The Warriors looked at Harry with a bit of suspicion. Understandable considering the ship just fired upon them. The only reason they were undamaged was because of Harry's own actions.

Harry mused out loud, "I wonder what year it is back on Earth? 'Cause I know my time doesn't have big ships in space."

Dukhat, Delenn, and the others who heard him were visibly shocked at that statement.

"Can you call them? I speak the language and can ask them why they fired."

Dukhat ordered the Warrior at communications to open a channel for the Human among them. The Warrior did so and nodded at Harry.

* * *

The Communications Officer yelled out, "A message coming from the ship! It's in English!"

Jankowski ordered it played out loud.

A voice with a British accent, the same voice that had come out of the light-stag, was asking, "Is there a reason why you people were firing on this ship? Cause it's not quite Cricket to just be sending potshots off at random strangers."

The people who were on the Bridge were shocked at the obvious Human reference.

The Battlegroup-Commander's voice piped through on the same channel. "I was just about to find that out. One of my commanders might have decided that whatever the ship you are on sent out it was an attack as it interfered with many of our systems. Also, the gunports were open. We were sending messages asking it to stop, but no one replied."

There was a pause, and then the voice continued. "The leader over here sends his apologies. His people were scanning. It's also a mark of respect among their warriors to approach showing an open gunport – it's a mark of respect to say that they consider you just as strong as they are. I just explained what Human's consider respectful for strangers. It's a bit of a shock for them."

The Battlegroup-Commander's voice replied, "Well, couldn't you have answered our hails when we were squawking the request to stop the scan?"

The voice paused. "Well, the truth is – I just got here right as your people were firing and these people don't understand the Queen's Own English. I … applied a translation method to get them to understand me. It's a long story. Why don't we all meet on one of the ships and I'll tell you all about it."

* * *

The Battlegroup Commander had asked for hour to confer with his other commanders. Harry repeated that to Dukhat. "Well, since the scans messed with their systems and they took a few shots, it might be better to find a neutral place to talk to them. I can translate – as long as the cosmos doesn't move me on from here. It does that on occasion."

Dukhat nodded. That was reasonable. "Can you answer questions about your people? It might save us from making embarrassing mistakes – such as inadvertently making them think we are attacking." He once again gave a vicious look toward Captain Dervelen.

Before Harry could answer, one of the Warriors cried out in alarm. "Satai! The Shag-toth have appeared!"

Dukhat yelled out with urgency, "Where are they?"

The Warrior looked at the panel. "They are – leaving. There were hundreds of their ships but all are turning and disappearing!"

Dukhat looked awed at this. Harry interjected, "Who or what are the Shag-toth?"

Dukhat looked at Harry. "They are a race that attempts to steal the souls at the moment of death. They often come when there is much death – or the death of a great leader. They are much despised by my people."

Harry nodded. "Well, it seems that before I arrived someone here, possibly you, would have died. Since I changed it – they have no reason to stay."

The Minbari were shocked to realize that such was likely the case. Harry was thoughtful for a moment. "You do realize that they likely have different beliefs than you. You don't seem to like them but here they are. Have you ever talked to them?"

Dukhat looked thoughtful – while every other Minbari was scandalized. He asked, "Can you send a message to these people?"

Dukhat nodded in the affirmative. "Tell them The Master of Death has a question for them."

The Warrior looked to Dukhat. Dukhat looked to Harry and then nodded his acceptance.

The Warrior sent the message out in Interlac. Suddenly one of the ships leaving stopped and turned around. The other ships stopped further off. A message was returned. "What does Death's Master ask of us?"

Harry, being a bit stubborn, decided he wasn't going to avoid riling up the Minbari. "I request a meeting between myself and a member of your race. The Minbari seem to hate you but here you came. I would like to meet with you to learn why there is hate on both sides."

The Warriors and the other Minbari present were outraged that someone would speak to a Shig-toth without being forced to. One protested, "They are an abomination! There can be no talking to them!"

Dukhat motioned to the one who had protested. "Delenn, hear him out."

Harry looked at Delenn. "If you never talk to them, how can you fix the problem? Now, I seem to have saved your collective arses from the idiots across the way. All I'm asking for is the chance to find out what the big problem is – from both sides. Is that too much to ask?"

Delenn visibly wanted to protest, but Dukhat interjected. "It you could find out, it would be a miracle on the proportion of a star being created."

Delenn bowed her head in resignation. "Understanding is not required. Just obedience."

Dukhat was appalled. His student had far to go. He was about to comment, until Harry entered his own opinion. "Where the hell did that tripe come from?" The word "tripe" came across in Minbari as a very rude word for discard-able offal. "If you don't learn, how can you progress? You can't make any progress without understanding. Sure, you can learn how other people did things, but you can't be yourself if you don't take the time to learn. I mean: Who are you? Don't you want to know?"

All the Minbari were startled at the last statement. According to Legend, the Vorlons asked only one question: "Who Are You?" Most could not answer to the satisfaction of the Vorlons. Minbari spent years trying to learn the answer to that question. Were their own practices at fault for stopping them from answering?

Harry noticed the shock and then jogged them out of it by saying, "Can you send the message?"

Dukhat nodded at the Warrior at communications. He was impressed by the Human's response to that traditional Minbari truism. He had tried to break the traditions which stultified the Minbari for centuries. He was teaching his student to think just for that reason. Someone had to take over when he was gone.

Dukhat commented to Harry, "Yours is a very strange people to most Minbari." Harry noticed that Dukhat didn't seem to agree with that.

Harry grinned, "Oh, everyone strange in their own way. You'll never be happy if you don't learn to think for yourself and revel in your own strangeness."

Dukhat smiled in response – although he didn't want to be too obvious to the other Minbari. Such thoughts were so very alien to their culture.

Finally, an answer came from the Soul Hunter ship: "Tell is where and when and we will send a delegate."

Harry thought about it. "Give us a few. We are about to meet with the Humans in a neutral place. When one is named, I can tell you. I will ask that the Minbari and the Humans don't interfere."

Harry waited patiently with Dukhat for the reply from the Battlegroup. Finally, an answer came, "The closest neutral location we found is a Narn colony a few systems over. Is that acceptable?"

Harry looked to Dukhat. He nodded. "Sure, send the address over. How long will it take to get there? Make sure you include time to get someone who can make agreements cause it would be far better to hatchet out an agreement sooner rather than later."

The answer came. "Two weeks. We are sending the coordinates."

The Minbari nodded to say he had received them. "Sounds good. Just as a comment, you people almost killed the leader of the whole Minbari people. You might want to leave the trigger-happy idiot at home so as not to cause a scene."

* * *

Jankowski visibly paled when he heard that. He shuddered when he realized that he had nearly gotten them in a war. The Joint Chiefs were not going to be happy with him.

* * *

After the Earth group left, Harry asked to send the information to the small ship. It was passed. Finally Dukhat said, "I would request that you join me so that we may learn how to deal with the Humans. It would be better all around if you could."

Harry agreed. "I can do that – but whenever the purpose of my arrival is satisfied, I tend to flash off to the next place. So if I disappear – you will have to handle it on your own. I can't control it."

* * *

Dukhat entered his inner sanctum after finally getting their guest into accommodations on the ship. The Vorlons were agitated.

Dukhat described what had happened. Finally he asked, "Have you ever heard of this before?"

The Vorlons turned to each other and back to Dukhat. "Yes."

They then turned toward the place they were staying while on the Minbari ship. Dukhat was a bit frustrated with them – but what could you expect from Vorlons?


	9. Oasis on the Road to Babylon Pt 2

_"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

_'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional

* * *

Dukhat sat it in his outer sanctum, hosting a most unusual human. The Grey Council's ship, the Valenthia, was on its way to Z'ha'dum. It would be over in just enough time to reach the meeting between the Humans and themselves.

Dukhat was accompanied by another Council member and his protégé, Delenn. She was also curious about the Human that had appeared in a flash of light.

"So, you are a Human wizard. Tell me, how did you come to arrive on our ship?"

Harry considered how to answer that. "In my own Universe, I was at the forefront in the fight against a Dark wizard." Harry explained his history, including the death of his parents, his less than salubrious upbringing, his attendance of Hogwarts, the separation of Wizards from Muggles in his society, his adventures, the Goblet of Fire, the death of his Godfather, the pieces of soul that he had found and destroyed, the meaning of the his title as Master of Death, the loss of all his loved ones and the ritual to correct the past resulting in an unstable temporal field taking him.

"And I found that it didn't work. Instead of sending my essence to the past, I have been sent to world upon world, universe upon universe. Many times I have found mistakes, errors, poor situations, bad decisions. I do what I can to help, and then I am moved on. The past, the future, alternate versions of myself, friends I have known, strangers. I hope that one day I will be sent to where I can fix my own life – but until then, I move as the Universe dictates. I can only hope that I make things better."

Delenn, much more emotional than Dukhat, whispered, "Such pain and such resolve. How can you stay sane?"

Harry, having lived this life, still had much pain but he also took time to appreciate the circumstances and people he found himself involved with. "What other choice is there? I could try to kill myself, but the Universe took my last attempt and put me here. I could rail against it, but what would that do? Who is there to appease to rectify my circumstance? God? Magic? The Universe?"

Harry looked so very old in that moment, and then his face took on a look of unutterable resolve. "I will do what I can do to make the world a better place. It is better to fight from your knees than to stand and run away."

Dukhat was mightily impressed by his visitor.

* * *

Dukhat, Delenn, the other members of the Grey Council, and Harry were all standing on the bridge to witness the egress from hyperspace to the region of Z'ha'dum. When Harry had heard of the reason for the trip, he found he was very sympathetic to the leader of the Anla'shok. Not so much toward the Grey Council.

When he had heard the Warriors' plan to come out right on top of the Dark world, he had suggested to Dukhat a more stealthy approach. A scout was best done without announcing your presence to the other side.

When the Warrior who had reported the plan to Dukhat heard the suggestion, he really wanted to sneer. Who skulked when approaching an enemy? Dukhat was amused by the Warrior. He wasn't a big fan of being stupid.

As a result, Dukhat convinced the Grey Council to approve the stealthy approach. The Religious and Worker Caste members were a bit more reasonable.

The Minbari were hidden behind several asteroids in the system. Whatever else could be said about the Warriors who flew the ship, their skills at their chosen place was unmatched. The pilot kept the ship moving behind the moving rock keeping it between the ship and the planet. A small fighter was launched.

The pilot of the small pilot ship kept to the shadows of the asteroid as she used every scanner on the small ship to record the planet now in view. The gravimetric drive of the shuttle allowed her to latch on to the asteroid to keep in a relatively dark spot from the planet below. After she scanned for about an hour, she moved the flyer back to the Valenthia. It and its small number of escorts then jumped out.

* * *

The Grey Council was reviewing the images captured by the flyer.

The holographic screen was expanded to shop details on the surface. The communications scanners were played. The energy emissions were calculated. There was one more bit of evidence that Dukhat presented.

"On the command deck, we had a visitor. This visitor has many unusual abilities. Among his people, he is called a Wizard – a worker of Magic. Unlike the Technomages that we have encountered over the years, there is no used of technology to achieve results. He made an observation that I wish all to hear."

Dukhat made a gesture and shortly thereafter, the Human that all had heard about came in. He was directed into the center circle of light.

He looked around and said, "I see you people are all for the third degree." None of the Minbari understood the reference.

Dukhat asked Harry, "Can you repeat what you reported to me earlier?"

Harry nodded. "Right before we left, as the flyer was coming back, I felt a presence attempting to find me using some sort of mental probe. Luckily, I have experience and I closed my mind to it in such a way that it slid off of my mind. It was a very powerful probe."

The Grey Council was shocked. One of them, a Warrior, asked, "How can we be certain that this is accurate?" The Warriors were not fond of an Alien giving testimony.

Dukhat, however, had an answer. "I have asked a telepath from one of the escort vessels that stayed further back to come and scan Harry's mind – with his permission. She will report the veracity of his observations."

He made another gesture, and a white-robed member of the Religious Caste arrived. Harry having been prepared said, "I only agree for review of what happened there. The rest of my past I will only show when I choose."

Dukhat nodded in acquiescence. The telepath scanned Harry's mind. Having had experience with mental intrusion, Harry directed her to the relevant memory. She saw the whole scene from his perspective. When she was done, she reported: "His statement is accurate. There as a mental presence. He hid his mind most effectively."

Dukhat nodded. "Is there anything else you would say before being dismissed?"

Harry thought about it. "I have some experience with Dark presences. Whatever tried to scan me was Dark in a way that few are. It was also very strong – it is lucky that I have experience in dealing with that or we would have been found. I can only guess that my mind, having experience with the Mind Arts, was more susceptible to being felt."

The Warrior sneered, "What does a young Human like you know about the Dark?"

* * *

Harry felt a sudden _need_ to knock that smug look off the idiot's face. He felt a buildup of energy. He suddenly disappeared in a flash of light.

The Grey Council was shocked.

* * *

Harry appeared in an Artisan's studio. He looked around noticing that he was no longer on that ship. He looked around and saw a man with a robe, sitting in front of a bench which contained a stone stand containing a Pensieve. Wow, that was convenient. One of his recent visits landed him a number of Galleons which he couldn't spend outside of the Magical world. Obviously, he was in the Magical world.

* * *

Sitherious Psechikos looked upon the latest copy of his greatest invention. He had managed to create an object which allowed one to sort through memories to find detail which was missed originally. His family was well known for devices and magics having to do with the mind.

Suddenly there was a bright blue light in his shop. He shielded his eyes and before him was a figure dressed most outlandishly. The man wore some type of animal hide covering and his legs were covered by a long version of English trousers. He had shoes made of leather.

He had heard about this. It was a legend that he had heard as a young child. He gasped, "Traveler!"

The figure nodded at him and lit upon the Pensieve. The Traveler's face brightened. He pointed to the bowl. Sitherious, having always wanted to meet the Traveler, was enthusiastic as he handed the bowl to the man to inspect it. The Traveler looked it over and then looked at Sitherious. The traveler set it down and fished out of his pocket a bag. The Traveler dumped a small pile of gold Galleons in front of Sitherious, and then picked the Pensieve back up. The man then waved his wand and the stone pedestal was transfigured to a small stone and picked up by the Traveler.

He couldn't imagine the power required to transfigure stone.

The man said one word, "Thanks," and then turned. He disappeared in another blinding light, this time accompanied by Phoenix song. Sitherious stood transfixed, even as the sound faded.

He was truly blessed by Magic to have been able to help that poor, tortured soul described in Legend.

* * *

The Grey Council had just seen their visitor disappear in a bright blue light. All were transfixed. As soon as the first syllable was heard uttered by the Warrior that had been confronted, the bright blue light had reappeared and Harry Potter reappeared – holding an odd metal bowl.

Dukhat asked with some shock, "What happened?"

While still looking at the Warrior Harry replied, "The Universe moved me. Or I moved the Universe. I don't know. All I do know is that I can now answer this idiot's question."

The Warrior stiffened at the casual insult. He was about to reply when Dukhat yelled, "Enough!" The Warrior settled down, but still wanted to gut the Human in front of him.

With some asperity Dukhat said, "Let us see what the Universe requires, yes?"

Harry took the stone out, set it on the ground, and cancelled the transfiguration. The pedestal expanded back out to its full size. Harry placed the metal bowl in its stand.

Harry then concentrated and drew several strands that looked like liquid made of light from his head. He placed them each in metal bowl.

Once he was finished he said, "Place your finger within the bowl and you will see my response." He backed away to allow the Grey Council access.

Dukhat looked at the Warrior Council member and said, "I think we will all do as Harry asked. It should be most illuminating."

All Nine plus Dukhat moved so that each could reach the large bowl set in stone. Each suddenly felt themselves fall until all stood in the muted image of a room. A woman and a man were standing there, and suddenly the door blew in. The man yelled, and the woman took the baby up the stairs. They followed. The Warriors had tried to attack the figure – but their hands passed through. The images played out.

Scene after scene, the images played out. Most were horrifying. The Warrior that had asked the question which engendered this response was sickened. The boy they all saw was obviously Human visitor as a child. It was becoming more and more apparent that this Human knew about Darkness – all too well.

Dukhat, the only one who had the translation spell applied, had to translate for the Council.

When finally the scenes had stopped each reawakened to awareness of themselves. They looked around and saw the other members doing the same, and then they all turned toward the figure standing several feet away.

The Warrior that had started the whole process stepped forward and bowed. "I extend my most humble apology. From the records provided it is obvious that you are quite experienced with the Dark." All who had not seen the memories were astounded that a Warrior, a member of the Grey Council, would abase himself before an Alien – regardless of the provocation.

Harry nodded. "I accept your apology." He looked off for a moment, his sight obviously not on what he faced. His eyes returned to the Warrior. "I should apologize as well. I made it too personal. I shouldn't have subjected you to the memory of evil that I have seen. It was not of your making."

The Warrior bowed his head in respect.

Harry moved to return the memories to his head. They were his burden, and his alone. He would not leave them to traumatize anyone else.

Harry turned and made his way out of the chambers to the quarters he had been provided.

* * *

The Grey Council argued back and forth as to what to do. Most did not want to alarm the Minbari people. But all had agreed that steps must be taken to find the other half of their soul as stated in Ancient Prophesy.

Some had wanted to argue that the Dark presence was not the Shadows – until they had seen the experience of the young Human. The image of the leader of a people denying the return of the Dark on Harry's own world opened their eyes to the foolishness that position posed.

The experiences that they had all seen had changed them. It matured them beyond their blindness. The Religious members were moved by the Universe making itself manifest in the image of a Human Traveler. The Worker members saw the devastation of War and the necessity of rebuilding. The Warriors … the Warriors could not help but be humbled by a sentient that would fight the Dark against the opposition of those that "knew better."

The Grey Council saw that the Dark must be fought, even when it seemed status quo.

* * *

The Valenthia, with a much larger escort than present two weeks earlier, jumped through the local jumpgate. The Narn Outpost in Sector 157, Quadrant 37 to the Narn, saw more traffic than it had seen in many years. It boasted the largest concentration of Narns outside of the Narn Homeworld. It had a space station present to protect it from attack.

Near the station were several Human ships. Most were the same as the ones the Valenthia had encountered. One was not. It was a diplomatic ship.

The Narns had several warships, in addition to freighters which moved food to the Narn homeworld. Their own was still desolate after their war with the Centauri.

The Narns had finally agreed to host the talks at the Space Station – for a small fee. They really were a mercenary people since freeing themselves from the Centauri.

* * *

Harry, despite the suggestions of several of the Grey Council, kept to his casual clothing. It was a strange thing that they had all agreed that an Alien had been chosen by all of them to be a member of the group to represent their position to the race that had attacked them. But Harry Potter was a very unusual Human.

Harry asked Dukhat about one other thing. Shortly after arriving, a statement had come from the Minbari declaring protection for a FOURTH Race that was sending a delegate. They were told that it was personal business and the Minbari, like the Earthers, had paid a fee in a quantity of Quantium 40 for use of the station to meet with someone.

* * *

Harry reflected that his experiences in the past did not seem to prepare him for what he was about to deal with.


	10. Oasis on the Road to Babylon Final Pt 3

Yeah, horrible cliches and all. Plot Holes. Etc. No, it's not fully canon. But at least I got to the ACTUAL thing which Harry came to fix - not all of the little incidents (preventing the Earth Minbari war, redeeming the Soul Hunters) that happened on the way. Also - remember there WAS no Earth Minbari war, so the attitudes are very different from canon.)

* * *

_"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

_'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional

* * *

Harry sat in the conference room where the Earth Ambassador and Dukhat met. In the room was a Narn, acting as a moderator. The choice of a Narn was due to the fact that they were well known to do business with anyone, except perhaps the Centauri.

He had been introduced as a consultant for the Minbari, and a free agent.

After many pleasantries had been exchanged, the attendees got down to business.

The Human began, "The Earth Alliance government wished to express their personal apology to the Minbari people for the actions of Commander Jankowski in firing upon the Minbari ship, the Valenthia. His action was a result of a misunderstanding due to the interference with his ship due to the scanners used."

Dukhat replied, "The Minbari people accept the Human apology and offer their own for the actions of the Minbari that approached the Prometheus. Their attempt to offer respect was easily misunderstood."

Now that the apologies were out of the way the Earth Ambassador said, "We were very curious as to the shield which protected the ship. Can you explain it?"

Harry laughed. The Earth Ambassador looked over at him. Dukhat was amused. "That would be my fault." The Ambassador looked curious. "I am a dimensional traveler. I have certain skills which allowed me to protect the ship I arrived on just moments earlier."

The Earth Ambassador scoffed. "A dimensional traveler? I would question the accuracy of that statement."

Harry recognized the type of person this was. He was reminded of Ministry leaders who refused to see because they knew better. "Tell you what, answer a question and then I will answer yours." The Ambassador nodded reluctantly. "What year is it on Earth?"

The Ambassador was surprised by the question. "It's 2245."

Harry nodded. "I am from a dimension where I was born 31 July 1980 in London, England. I was involved with a civil war in the community I was a part of. I ended the conflict by killing the opposition leader. Having lost all that kept me interested in life, I attempted a procedure involving temporal mechanics. I was 30 at the time. Something went wrong and as a result I have since been passed from Dimension to Dimension. You can search records and see if I lived in this dimension. I lived in Little Whinging, Surrey as a child at 4 Privet Drive with Petunia and Vernon Dursley, my parents sister and brother-in-law. I have certain abilities that are not common."

The Ambassador was shocked. "You're a telepath?"

Harry was confused. "How could a telepath perform that shield?"

The Ambassador shrugged. "They are the only humans we know of with abilities beyond the norm."

Harry shook his head. "There are some limitations on me placed by a law called The Statute of Secrecy. If you have a reference to that and have authorization, I can explain further. Search the following titles, all of which have been applied to me in the past: Maarek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, Boy-Who-Lived, Man-Who-Triumphed, Master of Death, The Chosen One, … and the Lone Traveler."

The Ambassador was shocked at the titles he just heard. Dukhat chuckled, "Harry, I was not aware you held back when telling me your story."

Harry shrugged. "I never have named myself so I don't think of titles in normal conversation."

The Ambassador shook his head. "I will send a message back requesting further research."

The Ambassador and Dukhat the discussed their goals in the negotiations.

* * *

Dukhat sat in the conference room with Delenn, Harry, and several Warriors protecting the two Minbari. Harry asked that he not be protected – he could protect himself.

Into the room swept a tall figure with reddish skin and long hair. His face was stoic. In the center of the figure's forehead was what appeared to be a jewel set in place.

The figure stood and asked in stilted English, "You are Death's Master?"

Harry nodded. "I have been given that title in the past, among others." Harry indicated the Minbari. "These are representatives of the Minbari. I have asked them here because they expressed extreme hatred but no understanding. I would understand. They might not change their mind and I might find you anathema, but you and your people will be safe regardless during and up to 24 Earth hours after our talks. You have my word."

The figure bowed in acknowledgement and took a seat.

"My name is Harry Potter. What is yours?"

The man? said, "Our names are unpronounceable to most not of our kind as they are very long and often increase. You may refer to me as Legate as I am a member of our ruling body." For anyone other than Death's Master, a young and unimportant messenger would have been sent.

The Soul Hunters had a prophesy that Death's Master would appear on the even of a false call and would further their understanding of Death and the Soul.

"These are Dukhat and Delenn, Minbari. I have guaranteed their protection from you and your protection in return."

The Legate looked at the two and nodded in respect, and acknowledged them: "Satai."

The Warriors tensed. The figure coolly said, "You have our word that we will not pursue you here. We do not cause Death – only save those that are disappearing in Death."

Delenn's response was visceral. "Protect? Do you call entrapment Protection? How can those be reborn again if they are kept prisoner and prevented?"

The figure looked at the Minbari with confusion. "There is nothing after death. There is only dissolution. We protect the Great Souls from dissolution."

Harry was gobsmacked. He began to guess at what irked the Minbari so much – and he himself if he was honest.

He finally got control of himself. "What proof do you have of this?"

The alien tilted his head in thought. "It is evident. No proof is needed."

Harry wanted to bang his head on the table. The Minbari, seeing his reaction, were feeling quite vindicated.

Harry stood up. "I will need a short time to review some thing. I will return shortly." He began to walk to the door to clear his head before blowing up at the red-tinted figure.

As he walked to the door, he disappeared in a blue light. The Minbari, having seen it before, were very curious. The Soul Hunter was flummoxed. "What has happened?"

Dukhat, somewhat amused, replied, "The Universe has moved him."

* * *

In a control room, a Narn saw a spike of energy and the disappearance of a life signal. He sounded the alarm.

* * *

Several Narns carry hand weapons rushed in to the room. The Minbari turned to them. "Where is the Human? Who fired the weapon?"

One of the Humans with the Diplomatic team had seen the activity and wanted to gather information for his boss.

Dukhat said, "None fired a weapon. The Human, Harry Potter, has Traveled. Hopefully, he shall return."

* * *

Harry found himself in a forest. He looked around. This was the ForbiddenForest! He recognized it. Why would he be here?

He looked around and his eye caught a ring. He recognized it. He decided the Universe was just playing with him. He didn't realize that the Travels he was now using were directed somewhat.

He had desired absolution for his guilt. His wanderings, unknown to himself, allowed him to fix small and big things which created better worlds. It wasn't as uncontrolled as he himself thought. It was unfortunate for him that this would be something he wouldn't see for a very long time.

He turned to visit Hogwarts, as he wasn't certain … he felt the draw again. He decided that at some point he and God or Fate or Destiny or whoever was messing with him would need to sit down and _chat_ at the earliest opportunity.

He hadn't even realized that he was moving away from the grief for the losses he suffered and moving toward annoyance and some mild interest. He was healing but he had far to go.

* * *

Harry reappeared in front of the Minbari, Soul Hunter, Narns, and the stray Human. "Sorry for the trouble. The Universe decided I needed an item."

The room was shocked, except for the Minbari who had seen it before. The Human decided that the Ambassador HAD to be informed.

Harry stood in front of the Soul Hunter. The Narns and Humans stayed, because it was very interesting. None objected – or even noticed. "This is the Resurrection Stone. It is an artifact of my … community. It has the power to call the shade of those that have gone before. It must not be abused, because it isn't a natural phenomenon to be called back from the dead. A single visit from a departed soul is not too uncomfortable. If you try to keep calling them back, the departed soul will pay the price in misery. Never refuse to release a soul once it asked to be released."

He turned the stone three times. He thought of his own departed Ginny. Suddenly, the ghostly form of a beautiful red-haired girl of about sixteen appeared in the room. The girl looked around. "Harry?"

Harry had tears in his eyes as he answered, "Yeah, it's me."

Ginny smiled sadly at Harry. "I heard you have a new title. The Walker or the Traveler or something. I heard it was because you tried to fix it. It wasn't your fault."

Harry cried, "I should have been faster."

Ginny moved her ghostly hand to his cheek. "You couldn't have done anything else. None of us blame you." She looked around. "What's with all the weird people?"

Harry laughed through his tears, "A few Alien races. I am trying to find out why they fight."

Ginny smiled again wistfully. "As Hermione said, you always did have a saving-people thing." Her face took on a small look of discomfort. "I'm a little uncomfortable here. I shouldn't stay."

Harry nodded, "I know. It was the only thing I could think of the prove to him," he pointed to the Soul Hunter which stood with a face of shocked awe and terrible realization, "that the soul lives on after Death."

Ginny nodded and turned to the figure. "Is this proof enough?"

The Soul Hunter nodded, too shocked to speak.

Ginny replied, "Then my pain is well spent." She turned to Harry, "Do your saving people thing. When you pass, we will be waiting. You have to let me go now."

Harry nodded, "Tell everyone I love them." He willed the release of his lost first love.

The image of the beautiful young woman disappeared from the room. The Minbari were bowing their head in reverence. The Narn were quite flummoxed. The Soul Hunter bowed his head to Harry.

"You truly are Death's Master and you have taught us of Life and Death, as was foretold. I shall take word to my people."

Harry was floored. Foretold? He really loathed Prophesies.

Delenn interjected, "And what of those that you have imprisoned?"

Harry gestured her to be quiet. The Soul Hunter looked at Harry. Harry spoke, "Something will have to be done to release them unless they ask to stay where they are. None should be held without consent."

The Soul Hunter replied, "We shall discuss this. Where can we contact you when we decide?"

Harry shook his head, "I am unlikely to be here. I am moved as needed and once resolved, I am moved on. You should contact the Minbari, as these are the ones most in 'opposition' to you. Discuss with them what can and should be done. This I request as Master of Death."

The Soul Hunter nodded and then turned to move away. Those in witness moved in fear to give him room. Harry was annoyed, "That was rude. It's not like it would kill you to offer common courtesy and respect! They are who they are and they don't kill people."

The figure turned and nodded. Harry had a thought. "Hey, you guys feel it when there will be great death, yeah?" The Soul Hunter nodded his head. "Ever thought about using your gift to prevent it? You could become the greatest healers and protectors in the galaxy."

The Soul Hunter was still. His people would need a new purpose. "We shall discuss it."

The Minbari were shocked. They hadn't ever conceived that those vile beings could have any use. This Human was changing their views on a minute-by-minute basis.

* * *

In the far distant future:

The woman knelt by the bed of her child. The girl, a direct descent of John and Delenn Sheridan, was the source of great joy for their family. But she had been struck down by an illness that none could cure.

The girl looked at her grieving mother. She was so very tired.

There was a knock at the door. The woman moved to open the door. There was a figure there dressed in white. Red-tinted with a jeweled forehead, the figure gave the woman hope and grief in balance.

The figure moved in next to the girl's bed. She looked up and said in awe, "Shag-Toth! Have you come to Help heal me or to move on?" The figure nodded.

The Soul Hunter remembered the Great Chance 800 years earlier and thanked Death's Master in his heart for giving his people a new purpose – and acceptance. He said to the small girl, "You are a Great Soul and I felt your Call. I am here to Help."

The woman moved to call the family together. A Shag-Toth had come and the life of Delenn the Third would be resolved within a very short time, either to stay or to go. At least soon the great uncertainty could be resolved and they could begin to heal.

* * *

Back to 2245:

Dukhat and Delenn moved to alert their people to the results of the talks. The incident would be spoken of in legend for years to come.

Harry moved to his quarters. He wondered why he was still here. Hadn't he resolved enough?

* * *

It was three days after the incident where the Soul Hunter issue was discussed. The Earth Delegate had requested the delay for a couple of more people to arrive.

The conference room was full. Delenn and Dukhat were once again present, with several Warriors standing guard behind them. Harry was on his own. The Ambassador had an aid and next to him was a figure clad in black with black gloves.

The discussions began. Harry was asked for clarification on an item, until he felt a sudden mental probe. He looked around and saw the new Human looking at him with some intensity.

Quick as an adder, he grabbed the probe and squeezed. The man convulsed.

The man, Richard Barns, was a leader of the Psi Corps. He was rated P12 – but was known to be on the strong side of that rating, the highest there was. When he had been requested to accompany the Diplomatic team and been told why, he was quite intrigued. He was not prepared to deal with a mind that was even stronger than his own.

Harry stood and concentrated on the man. He reversed the probe and was disgusted with what he saw. Both the Earth government AND the Psi Corps were both at fault for the travesties he witnessed in the man's mind. He took his wand and shot a stunner when he was done. Harry turned to the Ambassador.

"Had you just talked, I would have been more than willing to leave things well enough alone. However, this creature has shown me that there is a seed of great damage to the future present. I will return shortly." He turned to the Warriors. "Keep everyone from leaving." The Warriors nodded.

Harry disapparated and arrived where the pensieve was located on the Minbari ship. Alarms sounded, but the Warrior protecting the room did not move to stop the Human. He doubted he could.

Harry returned with a crack. Everyone was still in the same place. Dukhat and the other Minbari recognized what he brought.

Harry turned to the Ambassador. "I have a few memory records for you to peruse." Harry removed the captured memories and put them in the bowl. When Dukhat moved forward, Harry lifted his hand to stop him. "This is a purely Human matter." Dukhat was curious, but agreed that Humans should deal with Human matters.

When the Ambassador returned from viewing the memories, he looked with horror at the stunned Psi Corps leader. He turned to Harry. "We didn't know any of this. On this, I swear!"

Harry nodded. "I think that this is one issue that should be resolved. Learn how other races deal with it and act. As a matter of fact," he turned toward Dukhat, "do your people have telepaths?"

Dukhat replied. "There are many so gifted."

Harry asked, "And how do they live? How are they treated?"

Dukhat, with Delenn adding things, explained the view Minbari had on telepaths. Harry nodded. "I think you have something to spend time on working with."

Harry turned to the Ambassador. "I highly recommend a complete report and keeping it secret until your government can catch the ringleaders. Then work with the Minbari to implement a better solution suited to Humans rather than Minbari. I know their views are not Humans'. But it's a good basis for friendly relations in dealing with an issue plaguing one of you." He turned back to Dukhat. "Talk and find out what they can help you with in return."

Both leaders of the different groups nodded.

"It is unfortunate that you do not have a method of extracting memory. It is remarkably useful in reviewing facts." Dukhat started. The Vorlons had shown him memories, but directly. They might have a way to extract them. He would keep quiet for the moment however.

Harry looked at them. "My people kept themselves separate from other Humans. It resulted in too many being able to abuse the system. It's a much better way to work out effective uses of everyone's gifts and to encourage honesty. The Minbari have a long-dead enemy coming back. Maybe the two of you could work together, yeah?"

Harry turned to move back to his seat. Suddenly, a blue glow appeared and beautiful music was heard. Harry shrunk until he was a ball of light and then disappeared. The room was in awe. Those who had seen it before knew that this time it was different: Harry had Traveled away.

Many stories and tales would be told of the Human visitor from another world. It would be the lynchpin holding the two peoples together. One because he was a part of them, and the other because he did so much for them. Telepaths would thank him for preventing corruption from destroying them.

People would long remember the visit of the Lone Traveler.


	11. Good vs Evil? It's a Twelve

_"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

_'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional

* * *

Morden moved with purpose toward the quarters for the Abassadors which breathed a non-Earthlike atmosphere.

His associates were incensed at the intervention by the Vorlons. The attack by the Vorlon fleet could solidify alliances against them and the insult could not be borne.

He looked around, knowing that two of his associates were cloaked behind him. There was no one coming, so he entered the airlock and put on one of the masks. He took the took out the tools necessary to bypass the lock to the Vorlon quarters while waiting for the inner airlock.

They were through. Just two passages over.

Suddenly, between Morden and his associates and their target there was a bright blue light. A figure materialized in front of them. Human-shaped, the figure gasped in the atmosphere. His associates materialized, curious about this.

The figure took out a stick and tapped his head. A bubble of non-colored atmosphere appeared around the head. The figure looked around and spied Morden - and his associates.

"Where am I?"

Morden was used to uncommon sights, and so didn't lose his composure. "Babylon 5. You're in the non-human area. You might want to go," Morden grinned and pointed behind himself, "that way." His associates could take care of this man, with him providing misdirection.

* * *

Harry looked at the man who was in front of him with curiosity. He, along with the creatures that appeared to be metallic looking Acromatulas, were fairly dripping with malice. He was familiar with the feeling. It was obvious that whatever they were doing it was something he would consider not good. He didn't move. "And why are you here, if this is the non-human area?"

Morden was annoyed and it showed. "We have business with one of the Ambassadors. It's not your concern."

Harry nodded. It was obvious politics was involved: Harry hated politics. "Do they know you're coming? It's terribly impolite to arrive without warning."

Morden retorted, "And it's rude to delay others in their business."

Harry smirked. "I'm not always polite. You probably should exit and call ahead."

* * *

The Shadows were incensed. This creature was interfering with their purpose. He would be killed. They surged forward.

* * *

Harry saw the creatures move and he erected a Protego. The creatures bounced off and screamed at him. The screaming caused his scar to hurt in a way it hadn't in so many years - far before his Traveling. However, he was quite practiced at moving through the pain. He shot several spells at the creatures. He was reminded of the maze during the third task.

* * *

The man shot some weapon at his associates. This was not acceptable. He moved to take the PPG he had acquired out of his pocket. He would get his shot in.

Morden lined up his shot. The man waved his stick toward him and a scarlet light raced toward him. When it hit, he lost his grip on the PPG and it flew out of his hand. It was really the least of his concerns as he also felt himself struck and he flew backwards against the bulkhead.

He was in a daze when he got up. His associates were also hard pressed. He heard the retreat command.

* * *

The two Acromatulas and the man suddenly disengaged and moved down the hallway and out. Luckily, he had not lost his bubble as he was out of breath.

He heard a rustle behind him. He turned quickly with his wand drawn. There was a figure in a large odd suit and oddly shaped helmet. There was no eye - just a red light or a hole on the front of its face. A rich looking fabric draped down from the large collar. The figure cocked its head and asked, "Who are you?"

Harry thought about it for a moment and said, "There are so many ways of answering that question, but I am myself. My name is Harry Potter."

The figure drew back as though surprised by something. Finally it said, "The circle is interrupted."

Harry smirked. "It isn't always fun traveling in circles. Makes for a tiring trip where you don't get anywhere."

The figure cocked its head again. Finally it replied, "Yes."

Harry didn't feel the figure was a threat, so he finally stood up and pocketed his wand.

"I take it you were the one that the spider-looking creatures were coming to visit."

"Yes."

"Well, I told them to call ahead as it was rude to arrive unannounced."

Harry got the distinct impression that the figure was amused. "Yes."

Harry was led out of the section with the weird atmosphere by the figure in the hulking suit. Several were quite curious with the human who walked next to the Vorlon as it was rather late and none had seen the Vorlon out and about at this time of day (or night as the case might be).

* * *

Zack Allan hated the night shift. He was in charge until 5:00 AM when he would be relieved by the normal officer which monitored the station. He casually glanced at all the monitors, not expecting to see much as it was the "night" part of Babylon 5's cycle. He noticed something curious in one of the monitors. Why was Ambassador Kosh around at this time of night?

He also saw the man next to the Vorlon. The man was wearing an outfit right out of History. He moved the camera to focus in on the man and toggled a switch. "Identify Human on Station Monitor 37."

The computer took a few minutes to respond as it searched through several thousand records for people that were registered on the station. Finally, it said "Subject: Unknown."

"Is there any mention of this individual in any record?"

The computer searched through several databases and records. The door to the security office opened and the man and Vorlon Ambassador entered. The computer happened to answer just as they walked in.

"Confirmed. Identity: Potter, Harry. Subject matches records from the following dates: …" Zack looked at the man and then at the list. There were records dating back for over a hundred years – since before the inception of Earthforce. There were records from several places and times – all unconnected and random.

Zack looked back to the man. He was about to go in to interrogation mode when the computer added one more thing: "Several Records marked: Caution. Several Records marked: Assist upon request. Several Records marked: Apprehend. Several Records marked: Release if Apprehended."

Harry heard the machine-like voice and its descriptions. It was obvious that this wherever he was he had done or would do his Traveling regularly. He still wondered if there was another Harry Potter that had landed himself into the same boat he had landed himself into. He decided that it was more likely than not – because he wasn't in all of the places that the computer listed and he had been doing this for a while now. Of course it could be that it WOULD be him. He was getting quite tired of being the Universe's spittoon.

Zack finally turned to Ambassador. It was obvious that the Vorlon would be less problematic – as strange as that seemed. "Ambassador, what can I do for you?"

Kosh, who had heard the records results, said: "A visitor. Aid him."

Zack turned to the man. Harry said, "It looks like it's late. I just need a cot for the night before we sort out my presence."

Zack stood up and said, "It's kind of late to get you quarters. We do have racks for emergency personnel."

Harry nodded, "That's fine."

The Ambassador bowed his head and left. Zack led the man to a Spartan room with four beds, used when Security was on 24-hour notice and backup was needed close at hand or when there were several prisoners and guards needed to be on call.

Harry took one look at the bed and lay down.

Harry was bone tired. The last couple of trips had tired him out. He had visited Hogwarts in 1982 when Snape became Potions Master and then had landed in some weird world where he met a little Goddess that played pipes. She was traveling with a woman who was apparently her High Priestess and a bunch of guys in Medieval armor. He had helped catch some drunk guy that the surly Knight in the black armor had been after. The little Goddess had kissed his cheek and thanked him for helping to save her mother. It was very confusing – even if the kiss did not seem to be one that came from cute little girls.

He could figure out where he was tomorrow.

* * *

After the man was put up for the night, Zack made his way back to his desk. It was late, but he was certain that someone should be notified. He accessed a menu.

* * *

Michael Garibaldi was in a deep sleep. He was dreaming about Lise Hampton. He was trying to get to a date with her but kept getting interrupted by different people including Jeff, Sheridan, Delenn, his father, G'Kar, Londo, that Ranger Cole, Ivanova, Morden, Kosh, and a host of others. It was a very strange sequence. He had finally arrived at the restaurant and was about to go in when he heard a beeping. He searched his pockets for the link he obviously had on him somewhere when he woke up and realized he was in his quarters on Babylon 5. He cursed to himself as he moved out of bed and then yelled, "Receive!"

His 2IC was in the monitor. Zack had a very weird expression. He recognized when Zack was dealing with something he didn't know what to make of. "Chief, I thought I should call you."

Michael was curious. "What is it?"

In a tone of annoyed confusion, Zack said, "Ambassador Kosh brought a guy in for a room for the night."

Michael was taken aback. "Huh?"

"I know. I saw them coming in the monitors and had the computer do a search. This guy, Potter, has some very weird records. I didn't know what to make of it."

Michael started thinking. "Where is he?"

"Emergency racks. It's late and I couldn't send it on to anyone else."

Michael nodded. "Okay, that'll work. We can keep our eye on him. Can it wait until tomorrow?"

Zack was uncertain. "I don't know. Let me show you what the computer had."

Zack pushed a button and the record came up on the screen. Michael whistled. Finally he said, "That's just about as weird as it gets in this place." He thought for a moment. "Since he was brought by Kosh, it ain't likely he's trouble enough to wake the Captain or Ivanova. I'll come in early and do a check and get it sorted out when the guy wakes up."

"Okay, Chief. Allan Out."

Michael shook his head ruefully. "Only on this nuthouse," he commented to himself. He set his alarm for early and went back to bed, hoping he would arrive at the restaurant in his dream and his date with Lise. Instead, he dreamed about Daffy Duck, Bugs Bunny, and Marvin the Martian.

* * *

Harry awoke to a chime. He sat up and looked around. He heard the chime again and looked to the door. "I'm up!"

The door opened and a new guy came in. He had a black uniform and a weird look on his face. "Hi, I'm Security Chief Michael Garibaldi."

Harry nodded, "I'm Harry Potter, the Universe's Compost Pile. How do you do?"

The man grinned at his comment. "I heard about your arrival from my guy. I wanted to ask you about it."

Harry shrugged. "Sure. Right here?"

The man indicated the door and Harry was led out to a room with snacks. It looked like a small dining room. "I thought I'd let you eat while talking to you. Your records are kind of weird."

Harry looked at the man with an expression which indicated he knew Giribaldi was lying. "Okay, VERY weird. Weird enough that I'm just going to ask questions instead of interrogating you. Someone like you is just weird enough to be normal here on Babylon 5."

Harry chuckled ruefully. "I have to admit, weird is a good descriptor for my existence." Harry accepted some warm drink and a small breakfast.

Michael asked, "So, why did Kosh bring you here last night."

Harry swallowed the bite he had taken and said, "Kosh?"

Michael looked at Harry like he was crazy. "Kosh? The Vorlon? The guy in the Encounter Suit?"

Harry said, "Oh! I didn't know his name. He found me outside of his quarters."

Michael was suspicious. "What were you doing outside of his quarters?"

Harry sighed, "It's a long story. But last night I found myself there right when a guy and two spider-like creatures were making a nuisance of themselves."

Michael sat stock still. He asked harshly, "What happened?"

Harry described his encounter with the man and the creatures and the fact that they had withdrawn. Harry pulled out the odd gun he had picked up off the floor. "The man had this, which I took from him."

Michael looked at the PPG and whistled. "Okay, your story just moved you up the food chain. I have to tell the Captain about this. Right after that, I have to yell at Zack for not checking you for weapons."

Harry shrugged. "Sure, whatever. I was tired enough last night that I forgot the gun. I didn't mean not to mention it."

Garibaldi pressed a small metal item on his hand. He said, "Captain Sheridan."

A voice came through, "What is it, Michael."

"Code 7-R. Fast."

"I'm in the War Room."

"I have a visitor you have to hear."

"Bring him along."

"Okay, on our way. You might want to call Delenn and Ivanova in on this." He paused, "Kosh too."

There was a pause on the other end. "Huh?"

Michael grinned at Harry. "That was my reaction last night when Zack commed me about this guy."

There was another pause. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Captain John Sheridan looked at his link in confusion. Why did Michael ask for Kosh to come. Usually, you came to the Vorlon. Finally, he commed to the Ambassador's quarters. "This is Captain Sheridan."

He heard a voice. "Yes?"

"I am told that I should request you come to a meeting about a visitor. Do you know about this?"

"Yes."

"Will you come?"

"No. Listen to him."

"Who is he?"

There was a pause. "There are mountains. There are pebbles. He is a boulder."

John Sheridan was confused. "A boulder?"

"The circle is deformed." The link died.

As he saw the "End Transmission" message, he thought to himself that sometimes Kosh confused the hell out of him.

* * *

Delenn and Ivanova were both in the War Room with the Captain when Garibaldi made his way in with Harry in tow. Marcus was also there.

Harry looked around the room at the screens flashing, the people bustling, and the frenetic pace. He then looked at the group at the table which the Security Chief was leading him to.

He finally stood there. The Captain said, "Please, have a seat."

Harry sat down. "Hello."

Marcus started. "British?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah. Your accent sounds … London?"

Marcus shook his head. "Arisia Mining Colony. Edge of known space. Grandparents were from London."

Harry's mouth moved to an "O" shape and he nodded.

The Captain said, "I am Captain John Sheridan, in charge of Babylon 5. This is my second in command, Susan Ivanova. The Minbari Ambassador, Delenn. …."

Harry started when he heard that name. He looked at the beautiful woman curiously. Delenn stared at Harry just as intently. Finally Sheridan asked, "Do you know of Delenn?"

Harry nodded, "She looks different. The last time I met a Delenn, she had no hair."

Delenn was very curious. "You said met 'A' Delenn. Can you explain?"

Harry nodded. "I'll explain in a moment. And you are?" he asked the man in the robe.

"Anla-Shok Marcus Cole."

Harry smiled. He recognized that word. He said in Minbari, using the Warrior Caste's dialect that he knew, "A strange thing to meet a Human in a Minbari force."

Marcus stared at Harry with intense curiosity. Marcus himself spoke Adronato, the Grey language of the Religious Caste. He did understand Feek, which was the Dark language of the Warrior Caste though. He replied in Feek, "The Anla-Shok are now both Human and Minbari. You have a very good accent."

Harry nodded, "The result of a past trip."

Harry switched back to English, to the vast relief of those that didn't speak Minbari.

"Anyway, I am Harry Potter." He explained his past and his current circumstance. "I have become known to my community as 'The Lone Traveler.'"

Delenn gasped. When everyone looked at her she only said, "The Lone Traveler is a Legend among my people."

Harry sighed. "That has happened in other places and with other societies as well. It seems I am doomed to Travel for reason I still do not understand as of yet."

Everyone noted the deep pain Harry exuded when he made this statement. He shook himself out of it. "Anyway, the first time I Traveled and met a Minbari, I had to stop some idiot from shooting up the ship with the Leader of their people. In that Universe, I saved a Minbari named Dukhat from the idiot who was in charge of a ship called 'Prometheus.'"

Everyone now gasped. The incident in question was the beginning of the Earth-Minbari War – a terrible struggle for both. Harry looked around. "I take it that wasn't this Universe."

Captain Sheridan shook his head with some sadness. "No. A damn shame it wasn't."

Harry nodded. "Well, I am finding there are multiple Universes along multiple timelines and with a multitude of situations and circumstances. I've only been to Universes where there are humans but otherwise I've met the strangest beings."

Everyone was fascinated. Finally Garibaldi said, "Tell them what happened when you came here."

Harry nodded, "Well, last night I found myself in a corridor with a poisonous atmosphere. Using skills I have, I arranged a bubble of regular air to breathe. As I looked around I found myself in front of a man and two large spider-like creatures."

Everyone at the table gasped. Shadows!

Harry described how he had fought them to a withdrawal. He described the man in detail. The Captain took on a grim look. He recognized the description of the man he hated above all others in the known universe.

"After they had run off, the Vorlon (Kosh apparantly) found me outside of his quarters and took me to Security and asked them to help me. The man, Allan, put me up and the Security Chief woke me up. I told him what happened and turned over the gun. And here I am. So, what is the deal with the spiders?"

Everyone at the table was shocked by the account. No one had heard of anyone, not even a Vorlon, that could force two Shadows to flee.

Finally, Delenn (with help from the others) explained the current conflict and its history. Harry got more and more annoyed as he heard it.

Finally, when the explanation was done, Harry stood up and paced. "Merlin! You people are in the same kind of conflict I came from. It gets really, really old, really, really fast."

Sheridan asked, "What do you mean?"

Harry stopped. "Good vs. Evil, Light vs. Dark. The Bad guys create conflict. The Good guys try to keep the status quo. Only it's not Good vs. Evil. It's 'Us vs. Them."

Sheridan, and the others were intensely curious. "Us vs. Them?"

Harry waved his hand in dismissal. "Ideology. Politics. Most people don't consider themselves Evil. They have an opinion and try to get other people to agree. The more powerful ones use whatever methods to get people to agree with them. Of course the only people really hurt are the innocents and the bystanders."

Harry sat down. "Let me tell you about my world."

Harry started explaining the Blood Wars he had grown up around. He told of the competing ideologies. "And the truth is, the whole thing boiled down to the two strongest people: Dumbledore and Voldemort. People called Dumbledore 'Light' and Voldemort 'Dark' but the truth is both used manipulation to get others to follow them."

Harry shook his head. "At some point, the Light won, but nothing really changed. I really wonder how much bloodshed could have been avoided if everyone else had stood up and said, 'We don't want to fight for you two anymore. Go away and leave us to live our own lives.' It'd been much better in the long run I think."

Kosh entered the War Room just then. He walked up and looked at Harry. He then looked at Sheridan. Sheridan asked, "Is this conflict all about you vs. them?"

Kosh said, "Understanding is a three-edged sword."

Sheridan was annoyed. "So you and the shadows fight. And we get caught in the middle."

Kosh nodded. "Yes."

Sheridan was amazed when Kosh confirmed his analysis.

Harry chuckled. He said, "I take it that some of your people are getting tired of it. You want to end it and the leadership just wants you to fight."

Kosh nodded. The people in the room were floored.

Captain Sheridan said thoughtfully, "So the trick is not how to beat them. The trick is to get the Vorlons and the Shadows to see that we really would prefer not to play the game."

Harry clapped as he stood. "Now THAT is a worthy goal." He grinned. "If you can figure that out, you have the answer for every conflict that is based only on ideology. It's a cruel certainty that sometimes you have to fight for your beliefs, but it's also a certainty that you have to decide that the beliefs are worth it." He took on a more serious look. "You might call yourself good and the other guy bad, and you might be right. Certainly you have to protect yourself. But fighting someone else's war? It's ugly and painful and in the end it's fruitless."

Everyone turned toward Harry. Captain Sheridan was about to say something when Harry felt the pull. He waved to the people at the table and turned to walk away.

The War Room looked on in amazement as the man turned into a ball of blue light and moved and disappeared through the air. A haunting music was heard. The room was amazed at what they had seen.

Finally Garibaldi interrupted the silence. "I'd say that was about a twelve on the Babylon 5 Weird-Crap-o-Meter." Sheridan, Ivanova, and Marcus all nodded emphatically in agreement. Delenn just stared at the empty space. Kosh was amused.

* * *

A/N: I decided to add another B5 crossover. There will be several crossovers of several universes. Kudos to anyone who can name the Goddess referred to.


	12. The Value of Trust and Friendship

_"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

_'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional

* * *

In an almost abandoned district, a blue light grew and out of that light a figure emerged. The watchers who kept secret eyes on the lone inhabitant had no opportunity to take any steps without revealing their position to said inhabitant. They wanted to intercede but had strict orders: "Remain hidden unless there is verified danger to your assignment." The new figure might be a danger, but it hadn't been verified. One of the figures, prompted by the team leader, moved to alert the village leader to the incursion.

* * *

Harry looked around, wondering where he was. He saw a boy who looked like a first year staring at him. He preferred when his arrival wasn't obvious as it often meant less questions. But, the observer usually recognized that he wasn't lying, so it balanced in the end.

He called out, "Hello. My name is Harry. Who are you and where am I?"

The boy who apparently had been throwing knives replied, "I am Uchiha Sasuke. Where did you come from?" The boy's voice showed almost no emotion.

Harry chuckled. "That's a long story." He looked around and saw a bench. As he sat he answered, "From another world, apparently. Where are we?"

The boy looked at him with those dead eyes. Finally he replied, "Konoha."

Harry was curious. "Konoha, where?"

The boy looked thoughtful as though trying to come up with an answer that would suit. "Konoha, Elemental Countries. This is the Land of Fire."

"Why the Land of Fire? Are there volcanoes?"

The boy looked annoyed. "Because many clans here have affinity for Fire instead of Wind, Earth, Water, or Lightning. Many clans and shinobi here use techniques using fire."

Harry realized that he had landed in another alternate world instead of something like his own. He was getting used to that. He nodded and then looked around.

"Why is this place so empty?"

The boy looked reluctant but finally answered, "This is my clan's district. I am the last loyal member. The others were killed – or are traitors." The way he said "traitors" gave Harry got the distinct impression that the boy being the last of his clan was not ancient history or because the family only had few children. That was really his own situation: Potters normally had only a small number of children and all too often they fought and died for their beliefs.

Harry was curious, "Do you mind telling me about it?"

* * *

Sasuke looked around. He really should report this man to Anbu or the Hokage, but felt no desire to.

Sasuke had lived alone since his accursed brother had killed his clan. Many people had tried to counsel him but they all were useless. They didn't have the experiences he had and so could not understand. To his eleven-year-old mind, he was unique in his suffering. He wasn't – but he was only eleven.

This obvious stranger, however, wasn't a citizen of Konoha and so he would not have to live with pity or platitudes day after day. He needed to train to get stronger, not to talk endlessly.

This, however, didn't mean he wasn't lonely. He just could not bear to get close to anyone in Konoha. It would prevent deaths in the future if he avoided that. He had already lost everyone precious to him; he didn't need to have the desire to kill his best friend on top of that.

He moved to a bench facing the one occupied by the stranger.

* * *

The Hokage listened to his Anbu as he looked through the scrying ball to see what was being reported. The man was obviously not a citizen of the Elemental Nations. He also did not make any threatening moves, so his Anbu's decision not to interfere was correct for the moment.

He watched Sasuke sit and begin to talk to the stranger. This, in fact, relieved him. The youngest Uchiha had closed himself off beyond the normal Uchiha stoicism after the massacre of the clan. That Sasuke would open up to anyone was therefore good. However, that the person wasn't a citizen of Konoha was worrying. He decided that he needed to be present physically to ensure Konoha's security.

* * *

Harry listened to the boy's story. It was a betrayal of tremendous proportion. He understood the reason for the boy's dead expression. When the tale was finished he said, "I think I understand your pain."

The boy, Sasuke, gave him a condescending look. "What do you know of betrayal?"

Harry had a lot of experience keeping his cool. He needed it all at that moment. "Let me tell you about my life."

Harry told Sasuke about his history, about Hogwarts, about his parents and the Dark Lord. He told him about his godfather and what he had learned. He told Sasuke about the Triwizard tournament and how the world had turned on him. He spoke of the resurrection of Voldemort and how he was made to look like deranged. He spoke of the struggles and the final result.

Finally, Harry focused directly on Sasuke. "In the end, I lost EVERYTHING. Everyone I ever loved and whoever loved me. I have known betrayal and I know loss." Sasuke was spellbound by the story. "A number of years later I tried to use a technique to go back and fix all of the mistakes, to save all of my family. But it didn't work. Now I am moved from place to place and time to time. I usually end up somewhere I can help. I can't get back to my own universe. At least I can help where I am."

Sasuke finally understood that the man in front of him could truly understand. "So, what should I do?"

Harry sat back and thought about it for a moment. "Tell me what happened again. Give me more detail."

* * *

The Hokage stood in the shadow, suppressing his chakra. He didn't know if either could sense it. He had listened to the story of the visitor. It was certainly a tragic tale. However, it had also allowed the young Uchiha to see that others had suffered just as much or more than he. Sarutobi Hurizen continued to watch and listen.

* * *

Sasake retold his story, adding details as it progressed. Finally, he got near the end. "So my brother, my Nisan which I looked up to for my whole life, used his sharingan to lock me into an illusion." Sasuke was almost in tears at this point. "I was tormented for days in my mind. When I came out of it a week later, I learned of the extent of the betrayal and vowed to avenge my clan at any cost."

Harry nodded in a distracted manner. "That's pretty horrible. It doesn't make total sense. If he wanted to test himself, why leave you alive? And why encourage you to kill him?"

* * *

The Hokage tensed. No one had ever forced Sasuke to think about the night of the massacre. He cursed to himself: The Konoha Council had much to answer for.

* * *

Sasuke interjected, "It doesn't matter. I will take him up on that. This is why I train: I will become strong enough to beat him."

Harry got up and paced for a moment. Then he remembered something. He pulled a book out of his pocket.

A couple of Universes earlier, Harry had arrived while his alternate was in fifth year. He had explained Occlumency to his alternate to alleviate the visions and told him about the book that his own Snape had never given him. Luckily, it was before the attack on Arthur Weasley and Voldemort was unaware of the connection as of yet.

Harry had snuck in and warded the Ministry against snakes so that Arthur would not get attacked. He had then made his way to Diagon Alley and bought the book. He was going to give it to his alternate. He had then felt the pull. He hoped his alternate took the effort to get the book himself.

He looked at the book and decided that it was a good first step. He handed it to Sasuke. "Can you read this?"

Sasuke looked at the book in confusion. It was in some weird script. He shook his head.

Harry cursed. He then said, "Can you write your name?"

"I don't have a pen or a brush."

Harry took his wand and conjured a quill, an ink bottle, and some parchment. "It won't last long but we don't need it to. Go ahead."

Sasuke wrote the kanji for _Uchiha Sasuke_. Harry looked at it. "It looks Japanese or Chinese." Harry took the book back from Sasuke and muttered something while waving his wand. He then tapped the book. When he opened it, the language had changed. He handed it back to Sasuke. "Try again."

Sasuke read the title page and sounded out the word, "Occlumency: Protecting Your Mind?"

Harry grinned. He hadn't known if the spell would work. "Excellent! This is a book on a mental discipline used by my people. It explains how to build shields so that others cannot mentally attack your mind or use illusions to trick you. It isn't easy, but if you take the time to learn it, it would close the door to your brother repeating his trick. Done well enough, you can take a mental probe and attack the intruder."

Sasuke looked at the book in awe. "A defense for Genjutsu!"

Harry asked, "Genjutsu?"

Sasuke smirked at Harry. "A ninja art where a shinobi attacks by creating illusion. It's the reason why the sharingan is so effective. Very few can overcome the illusion with the sharingan of the highest type."

Harry nodded. "Well, that should actually work. It also allows you to sort out your memories. It can be painful, but in the end the nightmares go away because you understand your own mind." He smiled sadly. "It's the only thing that kept me sane for the first hundred or so trips the Universe sent me on."

Sasuke bowed to Harry as he clutched the book. "I thank you most humbly for this gift."

Harry waved his hand. "It was something I picked up. You need it more than I do. It's too bad you don't have someone who can check your mental defenses to see how far you get."

A voice came from a stand of trees nearby. "That isn't entirely accurate."

The two turned to see an old man dressed in white with a white hat walk out of the trees. Sasuke, recognizing the figure, bowed. "Hokage-sama."

Harry was struck by the sheer sense of _presence_ that this man had, as though he was there far more solidly than a mere mortal. It was far stronger than even Dumbledore had. He wondered why he hadn't felt the man approach.

"I am sorry for interrupting. I heard a report of a strange man appearing in the home of one of our Noble Clans and I decided to investigate. I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, Third Hokage of Konohagakure."

Harry replied, "I am Harry Potter. I guess that's Potter Harry here. I am a visitor from other places."

The Hokage took his pipe out and lit it with a jutsu. "I heard your story. I do not mean to be rude, but this village is under my protection."

Harry nodded. "I understand. It's nice to see a leader that does the job personally and doesn't leave it to lackeys."

The Hokage nodded. "Now, what is this about mental defense?"

Harry explained Occlumency to the Hokage as the old man smoked his pipe and listened. "As you progress, another who knows the art of Legilimency can test your defenses to see if your protections will hold. It is better for all concerned if the tester is someone the Occlumens trusts."

The Hokage looked thoughtful. He thought of the Yamanaka clan. "Can anyone learn it?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know of any limitations. I don't see why not."

The Hokage nodded. "I would like to inspect this and see if my Anbu and other shinobi could learn this. It would be a great boon to my village. We have a Clan that can check mental defenses. May I copy the book?"

Harry replied, "Well, it's Sasuke's now. If he lets you, it's fine by me. Let me try something."

He took the book from Sasuke and performed a Gemino curse. Another three copies appeared on the bench where he had directed the copies to appear. He handed the original back to Sasuke.

"These are temporary copies. They can last several days or longer but they will break down. I recommend getting someone to manually copy the text as soon as possible so that you have a permanent copy. Getting more than one person to copy different parts should allow you to get it done in time."

The Hokage made a motion and another shinobi appeared. He pointed to the books. "A perfect copy must be produced. Use those that are quickest and most exacting in their writing. Trusted shinobi only, experienced chunin or higher. This is at least an A-class secret." The man nodded and disappeared with the three books.

The Hokage turned back to Harry. "I thank you for the gift to Sasuke-kun. He has not had an easy time in the last years. I believe it was good for him to speak to someone who understood."

Sasuke nodded sharply to that.

Harry sadly chuckled. "I was relieved that I could do something to help." He turned to Sasuke. "You've had a hard life. If you are anything like me, it won't get any easier even if it gets more exciting. You want to protect yourself from getting hurt, but take it from someone with experience: I would never trade the joy I had in my best friends and those I loved to prevent the pain of losing them. It hurts. Everyday. But without them, my life would have no meaning."

He looked off in the distance. "No one could really understand me. No one had ever lived through what I lived through. But it didn't matter. My best friends were a bossy girl who tried to learn life through books that always had a hard time making friends and a guy from a poor family who had self-esteem issues and who was obsessed with the color orange."

Sasuke was startled as images of two of his classmates came to mind.

Harry turned back to Sasuke. "It didn't matter. None of us were from the same background, none of us had lived the same life. But all of us learned to trust and help each other. We would die for each other. I know because they did. If I had the chance, I would do the same." Harry shook his head at the memory of his Ron and Hermione, unique in the Universes as each was different.

"We fought, we made mistakes, we got fed up. We always came back together. My bossy friend calmed down and my lazy friend worked harder to keep up. If God came down right now and offered to end my Traveling in exchange for losing my memory of them, I would tell him to go to Hell, even if my Traveling was made permanent. Friends you can trust are too important. They live on in my memory and will till my existence ends."

Sasuke was awed by the depth of the man's feelings. The Hokage nodded in sage agreement with the man's words.

Harry felt the pull. "Good luck, Sasuke. I wish you well in your future life. Never give up and never surrender to despair. May you experience friendship, and love, and joy everlasting."

He turned and his form compressed into a bright blue ball. It moved off and then it disappeared. A hauntingly hopeful music wafted around the training field and then disappeared as well.


	13. Magic on the Road to Upper Gralt

A/N: If you've never read the Belgariad, you won't understand this fully. There are some very dry parts. As this is likely to be the only crossover with David Eddings' Belgariad, I will include possible future results of the visit.

* * *

_"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

_'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional

* * *

Harry arrived on a dirt road in some rural area. He looked around and wondered why he was here.

Shortly, a cart carrying an old man and a young boy appeared around a bend. He waited for it to pull up to his position.

The old man slowed the cart with casual skill. Harry called out, "Riding into town?"

The man nodded cautiously. "Do you mind a passenger?"

The boy said to his companion, "We should, Mr. Wolf. It's really far to the town."

The man finally replied, "Well, hop up!"

Harry got into the wagon. The bow said, "Hi! I'm Garion! Who are you?"

Harry looked at the boy. "I'm Harry. I'm new to the area."

The boy was curious. "So you're not from Sendaria? Where are you from? Arendia? You kind of look like an Arend."

Harry had never heard the names before. "No, I'm actually from a land called Great Britain."

The man asked curiously, "Where is Great Britain? In my travels, I have never heard the name."

Harry sheepishly replied, "Would you believe it if I said it wasn't on this world?"

The old man's face took on a look of intensity. "Really? How very curious."

Harry sighed. "Through an accident, I have become somewhat … unattached. As a result, I tend to move from place to place."

The old man was now extremely curious. "What kind of accident results in 'becoming unattached'?"

Harry sighed. "What do you know about magic?"

The man clammed up a little. "I have heard of magicians and sorcerers. Are you a magician or sorcerer?"

Harry grinned a little. "A wizard actually."

The man clicked at the team of horses before replying. The he said, "I haven't heard of a wizard before." He then paused. "Well, actually I have heard that term applied to sorcerers but it is most uncommon."

Harry shrugged. "On my world, _sorcerer_ is unusual. It implies a wizard of strong or unusual skill. In truth, I might be considered a sorcerer by some. But the word doesn't sound right."

"So do you have some unusual skill?"

Harry grinned. "Some have said so. I tend to run into unusual magic. I learn what I can and I usually need it at some point."

"What skills do you have?"

Harry was about to answer when a fallen tree appeared around a bend in the road. "Well, I can just show you."

Harry jumped out of the wagon and approached the tree. It was about 6 inches thick and it looked like it had fallen from winds. He noted some rot at the stump.

He turned and said, "Here is a curse. Curses can be used to hurt people, but they have other uses." He turned back and cast Diffindo to cut the tree into smaller pieces.

He called back. "Transfiguration. Changing one thing to another."

He cast a transfiguration to turn one section to a fluffy pillow of all things. He picked it up and threw it at the young boy. Garion caught and inspected it, amazed. "Transfiguration isn't permanent so don't be keeping it. It will turn back in a week or two."

Harry turned back. "A charm." Harry lifted the next piece with a Wingardium Leviosa.

"Another Charm, a Banishing Charm." He knocked the next log so that it flew away with force.

"A Flame-Making Charm." He cast Incendio on the next log and it burned away to ash quickly.

"A Vanishing Charm." He heard a shout in the middle of the spell. He completed it and turned toward the man and boy.

The man was rushing over but stopped upon seeing Harry casually standing there. "What?"

The man looked at Harry and said, "From all that I understand, that should have been impossible!"

Garion was listening with intense interest to the two men.

"What do you mean?"

The man, Mr. Wolf, paced up and down. "The Purpose of the Universe is Creation! A number of Sorcerers have destroyed themselves attempting to UnMake thing. The Universe does not allow it! She destroys any who try. That should be impossible!"

Harry turned back toward where the Vanished log had been sitting and thought deeply. Finally he turned back to the man. "Sorry. I think I have an explanation."

The man turned sharply toward Harry. "Tell me!"

Harry sat on a nearby log. Garion got out the wagon and approached even as Mr. Wolf sat on another fallen log.

"Do you know the makeup of things?"

The old man scratched his beard and said, "The Universe is made of tiny things. Smaller things make up larger things."

Harry nodded. "Correct in principle. Every type of material is made of things called _atoms_. The air had many types: Oxygen, nitrogen, carbon-dioxide, other gases. Some are pure materials such as oxygen. Others are combinations like carbon-dioxide. It's what gets made when a fire burns a fuel. The carbon on the material attaches to the oxygen. The effect is created by the heat applied. With me so far?"

Harry nodded and then said, "Magic seems to defy this basic construction – but not really." He waved his arms. "Everything around is made of these atoms but I learned as a very young boy that each of these small things is made of even smaller things called _electron, protons, _and_ neutrons_. Electrons and protons attract each other and neutrons are neutral. But there is a pull toward being a _balance_. For every proton, one electron. No matter what type of materials, each one of these is actually exactly alike. There is no difference between the electrons in oxygen and the electrons of, say, lead or gold. It's all the same."

Mr. Wolf was listening, fascinated. Garion tried to keep up and he was doing a decent job of it.

"So, Vanishing seems to get rid of the material but in fact it breaks it down to its smallest parts. The non-magicals in my world call it a law: The Law of Conservation of Matter and Energy. Matter and energy are really the same. Nothing can be _created_ or _destroyed_, only converted. So, my guess is that the Vanishing Charm reduces the material to smaller matter or energy. There's actually so much of it tied up in other things that even though the smallest thing contains enormous energy, there is room for such a small amount by comparison to be absorbed by the other things around."

Mr. Wolf thought about it. "I will have to consider this at some point when I have time."

Harry shrugged. "I've never really considered it." He though about the process. He conjured a small piece of paper.

"What is that?"

Harry answered, distracted. "Conjuration. Won't last long. Probably because the energy isn't in its normal shape and so it doesn't maintain itself. It will eventually disappate. I wonder if locking the image into your mind and willing the parts to be created would make it more permanent?"

He considered this and then deliberately vanished the paper, willing it to break into its constituent parts. It vanished much more quickly and easily than normal. "Very nice!"

Mr. Wolf asked with a bit of enthusiasm. "What did you find?"

Harry grinned. "I never really added the mental aspect of the spell into it. A lot of magic is much easier if you maintain an image of what you want. I envisioned the paper breaking up to its small, invisible components and the amount of magic required reduced enough for me to notice, even with this small amount of paper. This trip is going to make it much easier to control my magic in the future."

The man stood up and smiled, "I'm glad for you. It is time, however, to move back to traveling. We have things to buy or the boy's Aunt will be upset."

"His Aunt?"

Garion described his Aunt and his life a bit. It was obvious to Harry that Garion loved his Aunt dearly.

"I wish I had an Aunt like that. My own was not so pleasant or loving." Harry sighed and then shook it off. "It's the past. Remember, family is what you make it."

Garion was curious. "What do you mean?"

Harry smiled as he replied, "The family you must acknowledge isn't often as close as the family you choose to acknowledge. I have had many friends. Two in particular I was extremely close to. One was only distantly related to me through my father's family. The other wasn't related at all. Yet the two were closer to me than my close blood relatives ever were. It isn't blood that makes a family, even if it helps. It's Love. Pure and simple."

After Garion considered that for a moment Harry added, "It's also a much more powerful part of magic than even your mind. Love makes impossible things possible. Some magics won't even work without it." Harry took his wand and the memory of his closest friends. "Expecto Patronum!"

A silvery stag shot from his wand and pranced around the wagon. It stopped and then inspected the young boy and the old man. "A protection spell powered by love to protect against despair and creatures so Dark that they shouldn't exist. It takes the shape of my father's animal form, though he died when I was a baby and I don't remember him. His love, my friends' love, my love: All add together to make it possible."

Garion basked in the feeling coming from the stag, until it disappeared. "That was awesome." Mr. Wolf nodded his head in agreement.

Harry felt the pull. He addressed the boy. "Remember: Love is more important than blood or knowledge. May you grow to know Love."

He turned and disappeared in a blue light, the Phoenix's song wafting through the air. Both Mr. Wolf and Garion felt the tremendous joy and love the music conveyed deep within their souls. Mr. Wolf recognized his innate sensitivity to magic allowing him to feel it. Garion would learn … in the future.

Mr. Wolf also thought that the color of the light that Harry had departed in looked remarkably like the color of his Master's Orb. The thought reassured him greatly.

* * *

Garion thought about what he had heard from the man with the rat-like face and the man who looked like a bear. His statement that it was impossible that Aunt Pol was really his Aunt had shocked him. Just when he was about to descend into despair, he remembered what Harry had said: "It isn't blood that makes a family, only Love."

He thought about it hard and deep as he lay in his sleeping furs. Did it really matter so much that his Aunt wasn't his Aunt? He loved her. And he was certain she loved him. Well, pretty certain.

Still, maybe she was at least a little blood-related. He would hold out hope.

* * *

He looked at the clump he had put together. His cousin Adara was so sad, he wanted this to be perfect. He envisioned the result he wanted solidly as he Willed the change. Instead of the wooshing he normally associated with Sorcery, there was a bell sound. But it was somewhat _richer_ in tone than other times he had heard that same bell sound. He handed the little flower, much sturdier in its form than it would be otherwise, to his cousin.

* * *

He looked at the wall protecting the city from his wrath. The Mimbrate siege machines would knock them down. But maybe he could help them fall more quickly if he Vanished the dirt at the bottom. It would be much quicker and less tiring than Pulling the wall.

* * *

The Grolims attacking were shocked when one of their number disappeared. Belgarion grinned. UnMaking was so taboo that Vanishing shocked the hell out of the opposition.

* * *

A/N: Think of your own various other effects and results. There are so many possible.


	14. Twists and Turns Part 1

A/N: The Universe that this story revolves around is quite different than what it appears to be. There will be a few twists and turns. I would bet good money that no one can guess what scene finishes this before it comes. There are still two parts coming. The next one contains Moody. The last? You'll see. Also, I decided Harry could slowly become less emo.

* * *

_"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

_'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional

* * *

Harry sighed. He did not know what good he could do here. Voldemort was slain, as were most of his Death Eaters. However, many of the defenders were also slain. He had arrived at Hogwarts apparently after the last battle.

Many had seen him arrive, so all knew he was not this world's Harry Potter. This world's Harry Potter was among the fallen – he had fallen with Voldemort. All that had seen his body noted that he had a smile as apparently he knew he had gained victory in death.

He had spent time comforting those that remained; giving advice on how to get over death (not that he had done that well himself). He noted that Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks had survived this battle – his godson would not grow without parents.

Ginny Weasley, in this world, had also died. Ron, Hermione, all of the other Weasleys, Neville, Luna: All were grieving. There was a pall. Finally he had enough. He asked Headmistress McGonagall to call all of the counterparts to his friends together.

He finally entered the office they were all meeting in. He looked around and yelled, "Okay! Time to stop crying and put yourselves together! The battle is won and the moping is done."

All turned toward the voice and saw the alternate of their friend. Ron, always with the shortest fuse, replied heatedly, "You don't understand! We lost our sister and our best friend! We don't need some other Harry Potter telling us what to do!"

Harry shook his head and chuckled sadly. "Unfortunately, Ron, I do understand. I'm here because I lost EVERYONE. All of you. Dead. Gone. I tried to fix it and instead I end up moving all over the multiverse: Classic Harry Potter luck."

The last statement did cause several to chuckle weakly: Harry was famous for his hot and cold running luck.

Finally Hermione said, "It's just so hard to move on. What do we do?"

Harry pulled out the item he had found when he went and looked. It was, after all, in the same place he had found it when dealing with the aliens. He gave the same warning he had given the unnamed Soul Hunter and the Minbari. He had left that ring with the Minbari leader as a possible way for the souls imprisoned by the Soul Hunters to be released. Instead of being called from the afterlife, the souls would be called from the prison, hopefully to pass on when released. It had given the Minbari a tool for that issue.

He handed the ring to Remus, as he was the most level-headed. Remus turned the ring over several times and the images of this universe's Harry and Ginny appeared.

"Okay. We're dead. Why is there another me over there?" Harry Ghost asked.

Harry Traveler replied, "I'm an alternate here temporarily. I'm trying to get them to move on and they're moping. It might not be the best solution, but it was convenient to all you two out to tell them to move on."

The ghosts laughed. Ginny said to her family, "I've been spending time with Mum's brothers. They're funnier than Fred and George."

Harry Ghost said, "I've been with Mum and Dad and Sirius. Ginny too. We're happy."

Both got strained looks on their faces. "It's a bit uncomfortable, truthfully, being called back," commented Ginny.

Harry interrupted before anyone else could say anything, "We won't keep you long. What is your advice?"

Harry Ghost and Ginny looked at each other. "Don't be visiting until you're all old and grey and decrepit. We'll be here when you come though." He paused. "It's too bad I didn't write a Will. You could all use what I left."

Ginny tapped Harry Ghost's shoulder. "We could ask the other Harry to sign it."

Harry Ghost's face took on a gleeful look. "Right! Split my vaults between the people here, and make sure my godson gets the Black money. Sirius would never forgive me if I didn't keep it out of the hands of the likes of the Malfoys."

Harry Traveler nodded. "I hope it works. They can use a pensieve to prove it if there's any question that comes of it."

Harry Ghost had a thought. "We left a mess at Gringotts. As compensation, offer the Stone to them as a way of verifying Wills. Write a contract which only allows them to use it with Wizard or Witch witnesses to find out how to deal with an estate or to testify on who killed them or something. Make it limited because I can tell you, this isn't comfortable. It's not too bad this once, but I wouldn't want to do it repeatedly."

Harry Traveler began to consider how such a tool might be used for good instead of evil. It would be an ironclad contract. "Say your goodbyes, everyone. We have to let them go soon."

The people in the room all talked with the shades of Ginny and Harry Ghost. After several minutes, everyone backed away. Harry Ghost said, "Hey, alternate me!" Harry Traveler looked over from his notes for contract ideas with the goblins. "Take my invisibility cloak. There are no Potters left and it should go to a Potter."

Harry Traveler was about to protest when Remus released the two ghosts. Harry looked over and Remus had a gentle smile as he said, "He made me. Marauder's Honor!" Harry sighed. Every else gave a tearful laugh.

* * *

It was several days later. Harry had not moved on yet and, as a result, had time to help with the cleanup at Hogwarts. He had experience with his home universe and as a result his advice was invaluable.

Finally, Remus, the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry Traveler himself made their way to Gringotts.

There were two goblin guards out front. Both tensed at the party that approached.

Harry stopped several feet away and called out, "We come to Gringotts and ask for Parley."

The door guards moved to attention at that comment. One asked, "Whom do you seed Parley with?"

"The Master of Gringotts."

One of the guards stayed and the other entered the building. He returned within four minutes. The returning guard called out, "Parley is accepted. Your party will remain unharmed and allowed to exit unhindered. Parley shall be two hours. So says Ragnok, Master of Gringotts."

Harry led the party inside the bank. There were several hostile goblins glaring at them. Harry stopped and waited. A very well-dressed goblin walked up to the group. "What do you want, thief?"

Harry looked down at the goblin. "Actually, I can honestly say I've never been in your bank."

The goblin sneered. "Lies! You, along with the two behind you were seen fleeing. Several of us were killed in the incident."

Harry shook his head. "I am Harry James Potter but I am not the Harry James Potter of this world. My titles are as follows: Maarek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, Boy-Who-Lived, Man-Who-Triumphed, Master of Death, The Chosen One, … and the Lone Traveler."

Several of goblins listening gasped. Ragnok looked at the wizard standing before him. He was familiar with the legend of the Lone Traveler. The wizard had helped his people several times in the past. He ordered a nearby goblin to retrieve and item.

Several minutes later, the goblin returned and handed Ragnok a book. He flipped through several pages to a certain passage. He read that and then inspected the wizard. He read the page again and then handed the book back to the waiting goblin. "We accept that. Your description is given in minute details in our records. Why do you treat with the thieves behind you?"

Harry let out a breath in relief. Finally he answered, "Their actions were necessary to the ultimate survival of the Goblin Nation."

The goblins in the background started making comments to each other. Ragnok sharply said, "Explain!"

Harry nodded. "Can we get some seats first? This is a tale of decent length. I ask that Parley be extended until this is resolved or until the party leaves in full plus ten minutes."

Ragnok considered this, and then verbally agreed. He motioned to several goblins. A number of chairs were brought forth and the group sat down. Harry noticed that the chair brought for Ron and Hermione were far less than comfortable. He deliberately took Hermione's chair and pulled it in front. Ron could deal with the hard, rough wood for a little while.

The goblins muttered among themselves.

Ragnok watched this and then finally said, "Now, Explain."

Harry relayed, with help from Ron and Hermione, what exactly took place and why. Harry finished, "So, the method used was the only choice. You could not be seen to collaborate with them. The goblin Griphook negated the contract when he raised the alarm and took the sword. It was magically returned to Hogwarts and used to destroy the last anchor. If Voldemort had won, your people would have been enslaved or destroyed. He was killed by this world's Harry Potter. Ergo, their actions ultimately saved the Goblin Nation."

Ragnok sat back and considered the arguments given. They had some merit. However, he could not afford to forgive and forget. "I can concede that it was ultimately to our benefit. Yet our damages have to be compensated."

Harry nodded. He pulled the contract and the Ring from his pocket. "They offer something that can provide much prestige and profit to Gringotts."

Ragnok said, "Go on."

"Have you ever heard of the Resurrection Stone?"

Ragnok considered. "A child's fairy tale; it is based on three artifacts owned by the Peverell Family several centuries ago."

"I am the Master of Death. At least one of them. Those tales named three objects and they exist. The Master of Death offers one of the items to Gringotts for use in Will verification, legal testimony, and providing a service allowing loved ones to say goodbye."

Ragnok was intrigued. "How would this work?"

Harry handed him the contract he had envisioned. Ragnok looked it over. The terms were straightforward. No spirit could be recalled more than once unless permission was obtained. Two wizards or witches had to be available for witness. It was uncertain whether it would work for goblins, but it would be under their control. He nodded. "I wish to see the item."

Harry handed the Ring to Ragnok. He inspected it minutely with a loupe that he got from a nearby goblin. He handed it back. "Demonstrate it."

Harry took out Harry's Will and handed it to Ragnok. "This is the Will for Harry James Potter." He handed Remus the stone. "I don't know if someone from a different world would call someone from the current world or whether it is something that can be chosen. I will not risk torturing a spirit to test the issue."

Ragnok nodded. Remus called Harry Ghost out. He looked around. "So, did they go for it?"

Ragnok interrupted. "Is this Will of your own making?"

Harry Ghost said, "Well, this Harry signed for me but it was at my direction. As he is legally 'Harry James Potter' I thought that it would be acceptable."

Ragnok considered this. It was a good argument. "We will accept the Will. Who had the idea to offer this?"

Harry Ghost grinned. "Me. I thought it might be something that would be big enough to make up for the damages to Gringotts that we caused when getting the Cup. Old vaults could be put back into use if you could ask their owners what their final wishes were."

Ragnok started. He had not considered that. He nodded. "We accept this heirloom as sufficient recompense. Feel lucky, Mr. Potter, that it is enough. We do not bide the arrogance of Wizards well."

Harry Ghost nodded and then waved to everyone. "Okay. Goodbye again everyone. I hope not to speak to you until you are all with me here." He faded as Remus released him.

Remus then handed the Stone to Harry who then passed it on. "Let us sign the contract and call the matter resolved."

Ragnok nodded. Hermione and Ron had to sign it as well as they were directly involved. Harry signed for Harry Ghost. Ragnok copied the contract magically for all parties and then stood. "Done and Done. It was good business."

Harry nodded. Remus took the Cloak out and handed it to Harry. "The Cloak of Invisibility as deeded to you by Harry Potter. Use it well."

Harry ran his hands over the material, so much like the Cloak from his home universe. "I hope I can find a good use for it." Suddenly, he felt the call.

Was this whole trip about getting a copy of the Cloak?

He said to the others. "As your Harry said, live your lives well. Death is not an end, but a beginning. Don't mourn the dead as they are at peace." He, himself, was only now, after a very long time, coming to see that such was the case. He had, at times, forgotten his own grief in the adventures he had traveling from place to place.

The people in the room nodded to the Traveler. Harry turned and the people in the lobby of Gringotts, including the goblins, saw him compress down to a blue ball and then disappear, the haunting sound of Phoenix song the only indication that he had been there. This, too, soon disappeared.


	15. Twists and Turns Part 2

A/N: The Universe that this story revolves around is quite different than what it appears to be. There will be a few twists and turns. I would bet cash money that no one can guess what scene finishes this before it comes. There are still two parts coming.

_"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

_'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional

* * *

Harry looked around at the area he had appeared most recently. This looked to be England – but he was no where he recognized. It looked like a random London suburb, one of the ones further out. He looked around and wondered why here?

Suddenly, he noticed flashes of light in the sky: Colors green and red, yellow and puce. He recognized the event he was witnessing: The Battle over Little Whinging. It was mid-battle and he had no broom. He couldn't do much from down here.

He watched the lights above. From this distance and at this time of night, the fighters couldn't be discerned. Suddenly, he noticed a figure he could discern. It was falling – very fast. He recognized the figure. He took his wand and cast a very strong Arresto Momentum. The figure slowed. He moved to inspect the man, and he was relieved to find he was still alive – just unconscious. Where could he go?

All of the properties of his friends and allies had been warded six ways from Sunday during this time period. Things were too tense for a weird Harry Potter to show up. Suddenly, he remembered a certain fact of this time period.

He gathered the man up, as unwieldy as he was, and then apparated.

* * *

It was roughly an hour later. A masked figure called out to his compatriots. "Find him! The Dark Lord wants to see his body!"

After a bit of searching, one of the people looking found a destroyed broom. No one found a body. The Death Eaters portkeyed back to their Lord's presence.

"Report!"

The lead Death Eater was on his knees. "My Lord! We found his destroyed broom but his body was not found!"

_Damn!_ Voldemort fumed to himself. _That damned man was a large remaining obstacle to his taking over the Ministry. By himself, that blood-traitor holds too much respect with the remaining Aurors. They could rally. I can't even punish these fools because it was my own spell!_

Finally, he addressed his minions. "Very well. Tell Yaxley that Thicknesse must be ready by Saturday!"

* * *

Harry had forced Kreacher to get him potions. It had been easier by the fact that the house elf had felt the bond enforce the half-blood wretch's control.

Finally, after a number of healing spells and the potions, Harry Rennervated the figure on the bed.

The man opened his eye and looked around. He sat up quickly, reaching for his wand. He couldn't find it. Harry handed the wand to the man, handle first.

"Potter! Why are we in this dark-infested place? Why aren't we at the Burrow?" He looked over the man in front of him and then raised his wand. In a venom-filled voice he asked, "Who are you?"

Harry sat down and chuckled. "Ask me any question."

Moody thought about it. "Who helped you pack when you were brought here the first time?"

Harry dutifully replied, "Tonks. Her pack spell is crap compared to her mother's."

Moody's wand hand relaxed slightly. "What did Tonks call disgusting?"

Harry smiled, "That was your eye-cleaning because, if I recall correctly, '"it keeps getting stuck - ever since that scum wore it'."

Moody's wand dropped. "Okay, lad. That's good enough. What the hell happened to you and why are we here?"

Harry sat back. "Let me tell you a little story."

Harry relayed his circumstances and told him what he knew. "I was actually surprised. In my world, the Dark tosser actually hit you with a killing curse meant for that pond-scum, Fletcher."

Moody cackled. "Aye, lad. He tried here too. When the thief disapparated, I saw the curse coming. I pulled the broom up and the curse hit that. The backlash knocked me out. It's lucky for me that a friendly was in the area." He looked around, "Why here?"

"Because, despite appearances, it's currently safe."

Moody was incensed. "That traitor knows about this location!"

Harry chuckled. "All is not as it appears."

Suddenly, they heard a noise in the hallway. Harry jumped up and Alaistar tried to quietly get out of bed. Harry quietly opened the door and peered out. He immediately got angry and sent a stunner.

At his look of satisfaction, Mad-Eye asked, "Who'd you get?"

Harry's grin was vicious. "The Sneak-Thief."

Moody's face took on the same vicious grin. "Oh that's good, Lad! I have a few questions for the miserable sod."

Harry moved Fletcher magically into the room and then searched his pockets. Harry grinned as he removed an item. "Now that will save a whole lot of trouble!" Mad-eye looked at him curiously. "Has to do with the job Dumbledore left to Harry and his friends. When we have time, I'll tell you all about it."

Mad-eye nodded. "Now, what to do with him?"

Harry thought about it. "He's not really important and doesn't have much of an effect on the rest of the war. I'd say obliviate and release."

Moody agreed, after a small discussion. "I'd rather be the one who does it. I can provide some misdirection if he gets caught."

Harry agreed with Moody. Moody rennervated the thief, gloated, asked him a few questions, and then obliviated him. Fletcher took the new instructions from Moody and left in a daze.

Moody turned. "Okay, we have to let the Order know I made it."

Harry said, "Patronus message?"

Moody nodded. It was secure. "I'll send it to Kingsley." He raised his wand.

"Wait!" Moody looked at him. "Something I just remembered: Thicknesse is under the Imperious. If we don't fix that, Scrimgeour is dead by Saturday and the Dark tosser takes over. Warn him." He had a thought. "And tell Harry that the real one has been located. He'll know what that means."

Moody was flabbergasted. Several years earlier, he himself had trained Thicknesse to overcome that curse. He was relieved, however, as he had thought that the man had turned. He cursed himself for not realizing. He would have to take steps. And he really wanted to know what that last little message meant.

Moody shot a Patronus out of his wand and then spoke a few words to it. It bounded out of the house and towards his fellow Order members.

Harry kept looking at the wall, shocked. Finally, he began laughing his head off. Moody looked at the Traveler and said, "What?"

Harry finally controlled himself and said, "I never knew the most dangerous Auror I have ever met or worked with had a Patronus of a _rabbit_. Not a hare, not a mean looking mangy rabbit; a cute, little _fluffy_ bunny rabbit!" Harry lost it again.

Moody surveyed his current companion with some annoyance – and some amusement. Alastor quite liked his Patronus. It reminded him of his pet as a child.

* * *

**(Excerpt used according to Fair Use provisions)**

**Mrs. Weasley ran forward, but the hug Bill bestowed upon her was perfunctory. Looking directly at his father, he said, "Mad-Eye's dead."**

**Tonks was close in tears, looking at Moody sadly. "I can't -" she began.**

**Nobody spoke, nobody moved. Harry felt as though something inside him was falling, falling through the earth, leaving him forever.**

**"We saw it," said Bill; Fleur nodded, tear tracks glittering on her cheeks in the light from the kitchen window. "It happened just after we broke out of the circle: Mad-Eye and Dung were close by us, they were heading north too. Vvold-ee-mort – he can fly – went straight for them. Dung panicked, I heard him cry out, Mad-Eye tried to stop him, but he Disapparated.**

**"Why that wretched -" hissed Tonks but Remus calmed her down by placing a hand on her shoulder. Sirius quickly saw this and grinned even further.**

**"Vol-de-mmort's curse hit Mad-Eye full in the face, he fell backward off his broom and – there was nothing we could do, nothing, we had half a dozen of them on our own tail –"**

**Bill's voice broke.**

**"Of course you couldn't have done anything," said Lupin.**

**They all stood looking at each other. Harry could not quite comprehend it. Mad-Eye dead; it could not be . . . . Mad-Eye, so tough, so brave, the consummate survivor . . .**

**At last it seemed to dawn on everyone, though nobody said it, that there was no point of waiting in the yard anymore, and in silence they followed Mr. And Mrs. Weasley back into the Burrow, and into the living room, where Fred and George were laughing together.**

**"What's wrong?" said Fred, scanning their faces as they entered, "What's happened? Who's -?"**

**"Mad-Eye," said Mr. Weasley, "Dead."**

**The twins' grins turned to grimaces of shock. Nobody seemed to know what to do. Tonks was crying silently into a handkerchief: She had been close to Mad-Eye, Harry knew, his favorite and his protégée at the Ministry of Magic. **

**Hagrid, who had sat down on the floor in the corner where he had most space, was dabbing at his eyes with his tablecloth-sized handkerchief.**

**Bill walked over to the sideboard and pulled out a bottle of fire-whisky and some glasses.**

**"Here," he said, and with a wave of his wand, and sent twelve full glasses soaring through the room to each of them, holding the thirteenth aloft. "Mad-Eye."**

**"Mad-Eye," they all said, and drank.**

**"Mad-Eye," echoed Hagrid, a little late, with a hiccup. The firewhisky seared Harry's throat.**

**It seemed to burn feeling back into him, dispelling the numbness and sense of unreality firing him with something that was like courage.**

Suddenly, a Patronus that Harry didn't recognize appeared in the room and stopped in front of Kingsley. Tonks gasped and said, "That's Moody's Patronus!" Everyone in the room gasped at that. Moody's voice came out of the small bunny hanging in the air.

"Kingsley. I got the broom between the spell and my face. Also caught the thief and obliviated him as he was compromised by Imperius." The adults in the room all were relieved. Apparently the leak was plugged. "I'm at the place we took the lad after I warned him about blowing his buttocks off. Location is safer than previously assessed."

Harry knew where Mad-eye was! The next sentence floored him, Ron, and Hermione.

"Tell the lad that the real one has been located. Madam Ice's replacement is compromised with Imperious. We might be able to clear it."

The Aurors suddenly looked happier. Pius Thicknesse had replaced Madam Bones – otherwise known as Madam Ice. Most had thought he had actually turned.

"I will be at location for 12 hours. Will then make my way to my Patronus' home."

The Weasleys murmered, "The Burrow."

"Mad-Eye Out."

The Patronus faded out and the room was filled with cheers. Too many things in the message were things only Mad-Eye and those present knew and the Patronus verified it: Mad-Eye was okay.

* * *

Harry Traveler sat and made a list of locations for the local Harry. He didn't know when he would be moved on, but he obviously hadn't been yet. Still, it was better to be safe than sorry. He gave the sealed parchment to Moody. "If I disappear, that's got to get to Harry. It's about the job for Dumbledore."

Moody looked at the parchment and then stuck it in his most secure pocket – a very secure location.

Moody had come to trust the visiting Harry – as much as he could trust anyone that he hadn't personally trained and worked with. The lad had saved his arse already and provided valuable intel.

He looked at his watch. It was 11 hours since he had sent the Patronus. He would apparate to the Burrow soon.

Harry moved to a window looking out. "Now, it is likely this is being watched. At least it was in my world. Of course, that was after I and my friends escaped an ambush. I recommend only apparating to and from the vestibule out of sight of the street. This location was secure until one of us accidentally apparated with a Death Eater who had a hold of one of us." Moody looked out onto the street to look for any signs of the location being watched.

There were no telltale signs of anyone standing there disillusioned. There was no sudden appearance of an ankle or hand visible. That didn't mean that there was no one about – it just meant that there was no proof.

Moody watched for the whole hour until it was time. He looked at Harry Traveler. "You can stay here, lad. I'll bring the other you to talk."

Harry considered. "Bring the whole Trio. All of them are in on the job. Moony and Kinglsey would be good choices if you need someone to apparate them here. I know Hermione is good enough to apparate precisely. Harry has the ability and power but not the practice. Ron … well he can get distracted so side-along is probably best."

Moody cackled and then moved to apparate out.

* * *

Moody appeared on the road outside of the Burrow. He checked the feeling of the wards before attempting to cross them. They appeared to be undisturbed. He moved across the ward line. Three people exited the Burrow about 30 seconds later. Remus Lupin, Nyphadora Tonks and Bill Weasley approached Moody with their wands in their hands.

He approved.

When they were thirty feet apart Remus called out, "What did you tell Vernon Dursley at the train station?"

Moody gave his cackling laugh and said, "We gave him a warning about treating the lad well and told him we expected a message every three days. The walrus asked if I thought I could threaten him and I told him, 'Why, yes I do.'"

Remus nodded to the other two and Tonks ran up to give her mentor a hug. Until she tripped. Moody cackled. "Well, I guess that proves at least you are who you look to be."

Tonks glared at him as she stood up and then threw her arms around him. "I thought we lost you."

Moody briefly allowed Tonks her liberties – she was one of his favorites – and then said, "That's enough of that. I survived. I got some intel from an unusual source. We need a meeting of the Order."

Bill thought about it. "We have several available. But some won't be able to be here until later."

Moody nodded. "Then I have to talk to the lad and his two little friends. We might need to make a small trip."

Remus looked dubious. "Is that a good idea?"

Moody cackled again. The three other Order members wondered what had gotten Moody so cheerful. "Oh, it's a good idea. After I talk to the lad, ask him yourself."

Remus was still leery, but Moody had verified who he was and he was also curious.

"I'll get them."

Moody raised his hand. "I better talk to Molly. Merlin knows she won't listen to common sense when it comes to her kids unless it's hammered home." The other three Order members chuckled ruefully. That was an accurate statement about the Weasley matriarch.

The four made their way inside. The people inside immediately congregated around the new visitor; all offered their congratulations and their relief at seeing him alive. Moody accepted it for a short moment and then said, "Molly, we need a word."

Molly led Alastor into the kitchen. She turned and Moody said, "I need to take your boy and his two friends for a couple of hours."

Mrs. Weasley immediately protested. "You can't do that! I need Ron's help with the wedding preparations." She was completely uninterested in allowing the three teenagers to get involved with anything dangerous.

Moody shook his head. "Molly, Merlin knows you don't need any more stress and you want to keep your kids out of it. But they're in it up to their necks and nothing you can say can change it. If we don't move fast, it's all over and we'll have lost."

Molly continued to argue but Mad-Eye was resolute. Finally, she surrendered. To give her some assurance he added, "We're going to have Lupin and my girlie there. Both of them are good fighters so if there's trouble they can get them out and back here quick."

Molly reluctantly nodded. The two made their way back into the sitting room. Moody looked at Harry. "I need you and your two friends to come out and talk to me. Lupin, Tonks and I have to take you on a little trip."

Harry was nervous and a little hesitant. "What did Tonks say when you took your eye out to clean it?"

Moody cackled. His alternate had referenced the same incident. "'Mad-Eye, you do know that's disgusting, don't you?'"

Harry relaxed. The other two looked at Harry and he nodded to them. Moody gave an approving look. "Constant vigilance indeed."

Ron rolled his eyes, but all three moved to follow Mad-Eye, Remus and Tonks out of the house. Finally Moody looked around. "Okay, I have some intel for you about that job that Dumbledore left you."

Harry was immediately on guard. "What do you know about it?"

Moody shook his head. "Only that he left you a job and only you can do it. I don't know more and I don't need to know more. However, I have someone who can give you more information to make the job easier." Harry was a bit more enthusiastic at that – he really had no clue where to go.

He looked at the other Order members. "We need to apparate to the old Headquarters. Only to the vestibule in case Death Eaters are staking it out. Disillusion yourselves first. I don't know why, but the traitor hasn't told his boss about it or at least hasn't told them enough to get inside." He looked at the three teenagers. "Wands out. I don't anticipate you needing them but it's better to be safe."

Harry was growing more and more comfortable. Mad-Eye was living up to his paranoia.

Hermione stepped to Tonks. "We should go first." Harry and Ron looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm of age, we know Tonks, and that's the way it is."

Harry sighed and Ron looked mutinous but didn't say anything. The two females stood closer. Tonks disillusioned them both and then a crack was heard. Remus moved to Harry. Mad-Eye looked at his watch. "Give them another thirty seconds to move inside. I'll take Molly's boy sixty seconds after you two move." Remus nodded. He disillusioned Harry and himself. Finally Mad-Eye pointed and another crack was heard. Ron reluctantly moved to Mad-Eye and was disillusioned. Moody counted in his head and then apparated out.

* * *

Ron and Moody appeared at the front of Number 12. Moody quietly opened the door and then removed the disillusionment charm from himself and his charge. The four who had arrived before were waiting, already visible. Moody pointed to the sitting room and everyone moved in, wands at the ready. After verifying that no one was about, Remus and Tonks relaxed. Harry, Hermione and Ron did as well. Moody turned to the teenagers and asked, "Are you ready to meet my intel source?"

Harry nodded. He gripped his wand tighter. Moody called up the stairs, "Okay we're here!"

Within a short time a figure moved into the room. Everyone (except Mad-Eye) looked on in amazement. Ron looked at the figure and then at his friend. "H-Harry?" Hermione looked like she was thinking hard.

Harry Traveler looked at the image of himself and his friends and said, "Hello Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I'm Harry, Harry Potter. However, I'm also known as …."

Hermione said in a loud whisper, "The Lone Traveler."

Everyone looked at Hermione. Harry Traveler said, "Yes."

Harry asked with some heat, "What's the Lone Traveler?"

Hermione explained what she knew about the legend. "It was in a book on Legends and Myths." She explained the passage in the book. Everyone looked at the Traveler.

Harry Traveler nodded. "Call me Gary. It will be less confusing. But that is, in essence, me."

Harry felt like a bludger hit his gut. "So I'm destined to lose those I love?"

Gary chuckled sadly, "No. That's why I'm here: To try to prevent the mistakes I made and saw. It's my lot and I'm coming to accept that."

Harry felt a small amount of relief but he was curious. "How can you accept it? It sounds like you're just playing the Universe's doormat?"

Gary laughed. "I've actually claimed that in the past." He looked pensive as he said, "In truth, my experiences allow me to help a lot of people. I've saved entire galaxies with a little bit of a nudge." He turned to Harry and grinned. "Who knew that the Star Wars movies I watched would allow me to prevent the Emperor from taking power?"

Harry was astonished (as was Hermione). Hermione asked in an awed voice, "That was real?"

Gary chuckled. "What's 'Real'? I've become accepting of the existence of infinite realities and universes. I've save my own life, your life, the Weasleys, whole alien cultures and races, the Earth, Gods, … my friend Hermione always said I had a 'Saving People' thing. It's just become the purpose of my existence."

The three teenagers and the three Order members contemplated such a life. Finally, Harry said, "Well, I can see that. If I had a choice, I'd do something important."

Gary nodded. "And so I do. Your life should be yours. I have mine. If I can help you, I can make another world just a bit better. It's the little bits that count." Gary smiled as he remembered a few of the people he helped. "I've saved Gods and galaxies and I've rescued kittens from trees for sad little girls. Think of me as a Universal Auror."

Finally Mad-Eye interrupted. "That's all well and good, but we don't have hours and hours until this one's Mum," he pointed to Ron, "has an aneurysm. So, let's make some progress."

Gary nodded with a determined face. He turned to Harry. "Dumbledore gave you the job, right?" Harry nodded. "Well, as I lived through it, I can tell you where they all are and how to destroy them."

Harry looked to Hermione and Ron and flicked his eyes at the Order members. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then back at Harry. Ron didn't nod or shake his head, leaving it up to Harry. Hermione nodded slightly. Harry turned to the Order members. "Dumbledore gave me a job so secret that no one else knows about it. Anyone. We can't afford for Voldemort to find out and it has to be done before we can get rid of him. If you want to know, stay. Otherwise, move upstairs."

Remus and Tonks looked at each other and stayed. Mad-Eye moved to stand up, but Gary held him back. "I think if anyone could help, you're the best choice. The only person I might add would be Bill cause he might know about such things from his job at Gringotts."

Harry was gobstruck, as were the other two teens. Why didn't they think of that? "Why didn't Dumbledore think of that?" Harry asked.

Gary sighed. "However smart Dumbledore was, he made mistakes. I know why he kept it to himself. He didn't know anyone other than himself as an authority figure. He didn't have an equal to confide in. You, like me, have a number of people you know and who you can trust. Certainly there is a danger from torture if someone got captured by the Death Eaters, but I certainly didn't have enough training to do the job without months and months of work. We lived out of a tent, starving. Ron got mentally tortured by one of the devices, as did Hermione and myself. Sometimes suffering is needed for people to grow. Sometimes it's pointless. Ron grew but I don't think he really needs to be tortured."

Ron was looking wide-eyed at the Lone Traveler. "Ron, can you accept that you wouldn't want to abandon Harry and Hermione and that Hermione loves you, even when you're being a prat?"

Hermione blushed and looked down at her lap. Ron looked at Hermione amazed. Harry, Tonks, and Lupin all tried to smother their laughs – mostly unsuccessful. Moody didn't even try to hide it. He cackled.

Ron gingerly reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand. She smiled, even as she looked down at their joined hands. Gary said, "There you go! Lesson learned, no torture required! If you ever need the torture, I'm sure Harry would help if you asked." He paused. "Or if Hermione asked. Cause a brother's always got to help his sister."

Ron looked a bit nervous at the Evil grin Harry turned on him. Hermione reached over and smacked Harry on the head. "Behave!" Everyone, even the teenagers, laughed.

Gary turned to Harry. "Oh, by the way, stop being a pillock toward Ginny. She's in danger no matter what you do. If you want to keep it quiet, do it, but trying to 'save her' by torturing yourselves gets really old really fast."

Harry blushed. Everyone looked at him curiously. He quietly said, "Later," to the others at the table.

Finally Harry said, "We're trying to find and destroy the bits of Voldemort's soul that he left about."

The Order members suddenly were gobstruck. Ron and Hermione, along with Harry, looked resolute. Gary nodded approvingly.

Harry, with Hermione and Remus interjecting, explained the concept of a horcrux. The teens were surprised that Remus knew of them. He only smiled sadly and said, "I DO have a Defense Mastery or would if I was allowed to take the test."

Gary was surprised. He hadn't known about that.

Harry finally said, "We have to destroy the several horcruxes that Voldemort created."

Gary remembered something. "By the way, just in case, get used to calling him Riddle or Tom."

Harry asked curiously, "Why?"

Gary was somewhat morose as he said, "In my world, the Ministry fell and a Forbidding was put on his name. Anyone who said it would light up on detectors and would soon be pursued. It's how I lost a dear friend saving us when we were captured." He remembered Dobby's sacrifice.

Harry took on a despairing expression. Gary shook his head. "That's why I'm here: To prevent mistakes."

Harry nodded.

Gary said, "You probably have few ideas where they are, correct?"

Harry's face dropped and he nodded.

Gary said, "Well, I know where ours were. Some might be the same." Harry got interested. "Mad-Eye, give him the list."

Mad-Eye Moody took the parchment out his pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry, with Ron and Hermione looking from either side, read the list. Harry's face became gleeful. "That's all of them!" Then he saw the last item and paled. He looked at Gary. "Me?"

Gary nodded. "At least I was. That one wasn't easy."

Harry asked, somewhat tremulously, "How did you get that one destroyed."

Gary looked directly into Harry's eyes as he said, "I walked up to Riddle and volunteered to be killed."

Everyone in the room was horrorstruck. Protests came from Remus, Tonks, Hermione, and Ron. Harry and Gary stared at each other. Moody was speculating.

"Why?"

Gary grinned maliciously. "The Killing Curse separates the soul from the body. He was most tuned to his own soul, so his curse affected his own soul more than mine. Also, the wand he used was actually owned by myself." Gary stopped. "You're going to have to disarm Draco Malfoy."

Everyone stopped. "What?"

Gary shook his head. "Draco disarmed Dumbledore?"

Harry nodded.

"Dumbledore's wand changed allegiance. I got its allegiance when I disarmed Draco. Even though Riddle stole it, it was mine." Gary swore to himself. That would be the hardest step.

Harry's face took on a peculiar expression. "Tell me what happened when Dumbledore was killed."

Gary described the fight on the storm-tossed tower. He described his attempts to chase after the two and his confrontation with Snape. Gary hated that confrontation.

Harry's face slowly grew to a grin. Everyone looked at him. Hermione finally said, "What?"

Harry looked into Gary's eyes and said, "There is another difference between our worlds. I caught Draco with a disarming hex when he was running. Snape knocked me back to retrieve his wand. But Draco lost it to me."

Gary considered that. He then grinned. "I think someone needs to go to Hogwarts and get Harry's other wand – before Riddle can come and get it."

Harry thought about it. "If I have to get hit by a Killing Curse from Riddle, wouldn't it be better if he used that wand?"

Gary got up and paced. He finally turned to Harry. "Let's try everything else first. Maybe I can use the wand and hit you with a Finite. Cause I was a horcrux in the past and might still have some affinity, that might work. If everything else fails, you can toss the wand to him and offer to stand there and let him hit you with the curse."

Harry asked. "Why not try it now?"

Gary stopped and looked at Harry. He looked around and the others at the table all indicated they had no better options. Gary took out his own version of the Elder Wand and pointed it at Harry. Harry had a thought. "Try it in Parsel."

Gary considered that. He shrugged and then mentally called up an image of a snake. He said the incantation, "-_Finite Incantatem_!-" Nothing happened. He then repeated the spell in its proper form, "Finite Incantatem!" A beam shot out of Gary's wand and hit Harry on his forehead. Harry doubled over and whimpered, clutching his forehead. Everyone tried to move to his location. Harry stood up and then yelled. He sounded like he was in pain – and totally enraged.

Suddenly, a black mist oozed out of Harry's scar, billowing out in front of him. Everyone in the room moved away. Moody put up a shield. Tom Riddle's face was seen for a brief moment before the mist seemed to dissipate. Harry was taking deep breaths. Everyone else stood in shock.

Gary finally said, "Well, I think that's got it."

Harry looked at him and grinned tiredly. "Someone has to go get my other wand."

Gary grinned and asked curiously, "Why in Parsel?"

Harry shrugged a bit sheepishly. "I thought it might be more effective cause we're both Parseltounges and so is Riddle."

Hermione hmphed and then said, "Honestly, Harry!"

Ron just looked at Hermione, Harry and Gary and then laughed.

Hermione then asked, "Why did _you_ think a Finite might work?"

Gary shrugged. "I'm certain Riddle didn't actually perform the proper spell on Harry, even if he did his own preparations for creating a horcrux. I guessed that a properly performed Finite might have an effect on Harry that it wouldn't' on an intentional horcrux. Also, I used to be one so it might resonate more fully with me. For whatever reason, it worked. We can try it on the locket. If it doesn't work," he shrugged, "there are other options."

Harry lit up. "The locket! Where is it?"

Gary called out, "Kreacher!"

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as the Dark Lord and Lord Voldemort, paused in his lecture to his followers. They were discussing the soon to be attempted takeover of the Ministry of Magic. Suddenly, he noticed something. Something was missing. He looked around the room. All of his followers tensed.

There was nothing missing that he could see. He concentrated, trying to perceive what it was that he was sensing.

One of his followers humbly said, "My Lord?"

He raised his hand and closed his eyes. He searched his memories and feelings. He finally noticed something. Where was the brat? He opened his eyes and looked at his current most trusted servant.

"Severus!"

"Yes, My Lord?"

"You reported that the Potter boy had no talent for Occlumency."

Snape sneered. "Yes, My Lord. The idiot had no skill when I was forced to 'give him lessons'. I deliberately opened his mind up for your own influence to grow."

Voldemort returned the sneer. "Then tell me, dear Severus, why it is that I can no longer feel the brat?"

Severus Snape looked confused. "I do not understand, My Lord. From what I know, that should be impossible."

Voldemort quietly said, "From what I know as well. We have had a connection since the night his mudblood mother temporarily defeated me. I did not notice it, originally, but came to sense it. I had placed my own blocks to prevent his access to my mind but left it otherwise to allow my mind to infiltrate his. However, the thread of his existence has been hidden from me. I would know why."

Severus bowed his head in shame. "I have not the faintest idea. Dumbledore had told me that the connection was permanent." He paused. "Maybe he is dead?"

Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, felt a small stab of pleasure at the idea but dismissed it immediately. "I felt no pain or surprise or shock. I have a sense of these things. The boy's suffering pleases me. However, the link just disappeared. There was no emotion, no pain, no surprise. If he was killed, it was sudden and painless."

The Death Eaters all looked at each other. None had any idea. Voldemort turned and considered. Finally he sharply turned back. "There is now no higher priority! If the boy is dead, I must know as soon as possible! If he lives, we must find out what has happened!"

Yaxley hesitantly asked, "What of the Ministry?"

Voldemort looked at Yaxley and got quite upset. "If someone has come up with something to thwart my purposes, we must find out before moving forward." He looked at Yaxley's thrall and then turned back toward Yaxley. "You must force Thicknesse to investigate. It must be done in such a way that no threat is sensed in the opposition. We must get this information as quickly as possible." Voldemort sensed the relaxing of tension in the Ministry workers. He got angry. He took his wand and cast, "Crucio!"

One of the compromised Ministry workers fell to the floor screaming. Voldemort released the curse.

"You wish to have a comfortable Status Quo. Not rock the boat, eh?" He snarled. "My purposes will not be thwarted! Crucio!" He reapplied the curse until the man foamed at the mouth. He then cast the Killing Curse.

Everyone in the room bowed to their Lord. Silently.

Voldemort looked over his Death Eaters. "This is only a temporary halt to our plans." He turned to Yaxley. "You have two weeks to get the information. I want it as soon as possible. Get it faster and get rewarded. Slower, and wind up like that fool." He looked over at the dead man on the floor. "Place him where it will create the most terror!"

Voldemort turned and moved out of the room.

* * *

(A/N: Part two was too long to stay in one chapter. Part three will finish this mini arc before part four finishes the complete arc.)


	16. Twists and Turns Part 3

A/N: The Universe that this story revolves around is quite different than what it appears to be. There will be a few twists and turns. I would bet cash money that no one can guess what scene finishes this before it comes. There are still two parts coming.

_"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

_'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional

Kreacher moved into the room. The Order members and the trio were surprised because he didn't look quite as insane as he had in the past.

"Half-Blood Master called for Kreacher?" Kreacher asked Gary.

Ron looked ready to spit nails. Hermione shushed him. Harry was stopped by a gesture from Gary. "Yes. You have the locket correct?"

Kreacher looked around at those in the room and then answered. "Yes, Kreacher has. Half-Blood Master saved it from the Sneak-Thief. Half-Blood Master is not as bad as others."

Gary nodded. He said, "What would you say if I told you that the OTHER Half-Blood Master is tasked with destroying it?"

Kreacher's look of desperate hope startled everyone – except Gary. "Half-Blood Master will destroy locket?" He turned toward Harry. "Half-Blood Master will destroy locket? He will help with Kreacher's shame?"

Everyone at the table was moved by the tears in the eyes of the little elf. Harry told Kreacher, "Yes. I was given the task by Dumbledore and I will complete it."

Kreacher wailed and then moved out the room and returned with the Locket. "Destroy it! It must be destroyed!"

Harry was stopped by Gary with a wave. "We need some tools." Kreacher wailed again. "Kreacher! We promise to destroy it! Settle down!"

Kreacher muffled his wails, but stood forlornly holding the Locket.

Gary gently continued, "To do the job we need some tools. Your family, the Noble House of Black, has many things that might be used. Do you know if the Black Family has a store of basilisk venom?"

Everyone looked at Gary. Why would he need THAT?

Kreacher considered. "Old Master gloated once that he had Snake Venom in vault." Gary grinned. The Dark tendencies of the Black family may just save a lot of time and effort.

Gary said, "Very good! And does the Black family have any goblin-made silver daggers?"

Kreacher said with some heat, "Yes, of course! Sneak-Thief tried to steal them but Kreacher saved three." Kreacher wailed again. "Kreacher couldn't protect the remaining three. Sneak-Thief stole them!"

Gary interrupted Kreacher again. "It's okay! We only need one!"

Kreacher settled down and watched Gary.

Hermione suddenly said, "Of course!"

Everyone looked at her.

She looked at Harry. "Don't you remember? Weapons made with goblin silver will absorb anything that will strengthen them! If we can coat a blade with venom, it can destroy horcruxes!"

Harry felt an enourmous sense of relief. They had a plan! He had been so worried about the Locket that he hadn't considered how to actually destroy them. Dumbledore hadn't actually given him instructions.

Kreacher looked with desperate hope once again back to Gary. "Goblin's silver can destroy Locket? It must be destroyed!"

Gary said to Moody. "How can we get to Gringotts? We need the basilisk venom."

Moody considered it, but shook his head. "The security measures would take too much time and leave you open to too much attention."

Kreacher interrupted. "Kreacher can get it! Kreacher is Black Elf! Kreacher can get things from Black Vault for Black Master! Half-Blood Master is Black Master!"

Harry turned to Kreacher. "That's brilliant, Kreacher." Kreacher seemed happy to be complimented. "As the Black Master, I order you to retrieve the basilisk venom from Gringotts!"

Kreacher disappeared with a loud crack.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were looking at each other with wide grins. Remus and Tonks both had looks of amazement. Moody was watching the whole thing with amusement and approval. Gary was smiling serenely.

Gary turned to Moody. "Send another Patronus to Molly to let her know everything is okay. It might take a while to finish this and I'm sure these three don't need her complaining because they were gone and worrying her."

Moody took out his wand and was about to cast his spell, until Gary cursed. Everyone looked at him.

He had a sheepish look on his face. "I just realized something. Bill is a Curse-Breaker."

Ron asked, "What does that have to do with anything?" Ron was both relieved and upset that it looked like he wouldn't be adventuring around for the next year.

Gary looked at Ron. "Because Bill, from what I know, knows how to do the Fidelius Charm."

Moody snarled at himself. "Damn! Why didn't I think of that? I'm getting too old for this shite."

Everyone looked at Moody. He looked at them and said, "He could re-do the Fidelius on Headquarters and lock out the damn traitor."

Remus, Tonks, and the Trio all groaned at that. Why had no one considered that?

Moody turned to Gary. "It might not work. The Fidelius is still active."

Gary asked, "Where did the Potters live?"

Tonks interjected, "They lived at Godric's Hollow. Everyone knows that."

Gary nodded. "Right. Because the secret is _no longer true._ Where is the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix?"

Moody sat back contemplating. "We never designated another location."

"Right. So, whoever is running the Order would have to designate another Headquarters. And this will _no longer be Headquarters_. Magic can be finessed – if you pay attention."

Hermione got excited. "How long does it take to perform a Fidelius?"

Moody considered. "It's a tricky bit of magic. It takes some preparations with the property. Bill could release the old secret because he's a Secret Keeper with Albus gone. We'd have to make sure no one was around for about …. two hours or so."

There was a crack and Kreacher reappeared. He was holding four vials made of gold. Harry was curious. "Why gold vials?"

Hermione interjected, "Gold is only dissolved by a very small number of things. Only one acid – Aqua Regia, King's Water – can dissolve it. Even seawater, one of the most corrosive substances there is, takes thousands and thousands of years to dissolve gold. The oceans are full of it, but in very small amounts."

Kreacher was getting impatient. "Kreacher has brought Snake Venom. Locket must be destroyed!" Kreacher was very impatient.

Harry said, "Of course. Leave the vials and get the three daggers."

Kreacher set the vials down and moved out of the room. Gary said, "Send the Patronus. Bill will have to be talked to later."

Moody nodded and sent the Patronus.

Kreacher returned with three daggers. Each one was set in a sheath of ivory or bone. Gary stood up. "It would probably be better to do this somewhere other than the sitting room. We need a safe environment."

Kreacher said, "Cellar is made of stone! Cellar is safe!" He rushed out with the daggers still in hand. Gary grabbed the vials and everyone followed Kreacher down the stairs. A door in the boiler area opened to another set of stairs.

The cellar was dank. Moody had his wand out. "Black never told us about this."

Harry thought that it looked like no one had been down here for decades. "Maybe he didn't know."

A ghoul appeared and Kreacher, impatient to achieve his old Master's order, snapped his fingers and banished it. The Wizards and Witches following him looked at each other. Kreacher was almost manic in completing this task.

Kreacher opened a door to an empty room. "One Master used to use this for torturing Muggles. No one has been here since Kreacher was born. Mother told Kreacher about it. Years and Years ago."

Everyone turned a little green at that. Harry asked curiously, "How old are you, Kreacher?"

Kreacher stopped and thought about it. "Kreacher was born before Hogwarts Headmaster Master Black was born."

Hermione was amazed. "Phineus Nigellus Black was born in the mid-1800s." Everyone was amazed that the house elf was so old.

Kreacher snapped his fingers and the dust and dirt were vanished from the room. "Room is ready!"

Gary had everyone stand back. He took a dagger from Kreacher and laid it on the ground after removing it from its sheath. He took the vials out and handed three back to Kreacher. He looked around. "I need some dragonhide gloves."

Kreacher disappeared and reappeared with an old pair.

Gary put them on and then carefully opened the vial. It appeared to have not been opened for over a century. When it was open, he carefully poured the vial along the silver blade. The blade was in amazingly good shape, a testament to the skill used to create it.

Everyone watched as the venom that was poured onto the blade _disappeared_ into the dagger.

Gary sat back and said, "I think that's got it."

Kreacher, who had not backed off, asked eagerly, "So dagger can destroy locket?"

Gary stood and turned to Harry. "You can open it by talking to it in Parseltounge. I recommend having Kreacher stab it while everyone else stays back."

Harry handed the dagger in its sheath to Kreacher and stood back with the others. Harry said, "Kreacher. Set the Locket on the ground and be prepared to stab it." Kreacher enthusiastically performed.

Harry looked around. "Everyone ready?"

Gary remembered something. "Let's try a Finite first?"

Moody disagreed. "Let's not experiment on this one. It's not important enough to try to save and the house elf wants it destroyed. Let's destroy it." Kreacher shot the man a grateful look.

Harry got an image of a Snake in his mind and called out, "-Open-!"

Nothing happened.

Gary volunteered, "Only move a little closer. Keep doing that until it works. It opens by Parseltounge but we were far closer when we opened ours. We need to stay as far back as possible. As soon as it clicks, move away quickly."

Harry stepped two feet closer and repeated his instructions. He had to do this three times until he was within ten feet of the Locket. Suddenly, a click occurred in response to the command. Harry backpedaled quickly.

A black fog appeared over the locket. It tried to form a shape but nothing came of it. Harry said, "Now, Kreacher!"

Kreacher maliciously stabbed down into the center of the Locket – repeatedly. The fog roiled after the first hit. After the second it formed into an image of a man which looked somewhat like Sirius. Kreacher didn't even look at that. He hit it a third time and suddenly a wail was heard from the Locket. Harry called out, "Come over here, Kreacher!"

Kreacher jumped away toward the Wizards and Witches on the other side of the room as the Locket wailed. Suddenly the fog dissipated and the wailing disappeared. Kreacher moved back toward the Locket and nothing happened.

Kreacher fell down on his knees and screamed, "It is done! Kreacher has Destroyed it!" He sobbed loudly and then turned toward Harry. "Master has helped Kreacher complete Master Ragulus' last order!" Kreacher moved astonishingly fast across the room and threw his arms around Harry's legs.

Everyone was amazed. Finally Harry patted Kreacher's head and said, "It's alright. It's alright."

Finally he calmed down and Gary asked for the other vials and the daggers. He repeated the process with the other two daggers and gave them to the Trio. Remus and Tonks started to protest by Moody said, "Dumbledore gave them the job. They need them to complete it. Shut your yap about it and don't tell anyone."

The two reluctantly shut up about it.

Finally it was done. Harry was curious. He said to Kreacher, "Tell me about Regulus and the Locket."

Kreacher, still quite excited for destroying the Locket, told Harry about how the Dark Lord had used Kreacher to place it and how Regulus had killed himself to retrieve it after ordering him to destroy the locket.

Harry got down on his knee and said, "Kreacher, it wasn't your fault. We didn't know how to do it until now. It is destroyed." He paused. "Tomorrow I will call you. The Locket Regulus left in the cave was retrieved and I have it back at the Burrow. In recognition of your good service to Regulus, I will give you his locket."

Kreacher was wide eyed as he asked, "Master has Master Regulus locket? Master will give Kreacher the locket?" He wailed, "Master is too nice to Kreacher!"

Harry tried to calm him down. "No. You provided good service. I'd like to see Master Regulus honored for his bravery. Maybe we can make this a proud home again."

Kreacher stopped wailing and then yelled, "Kreacher will help!"

He then disappeared in a crack.

Everyone looked at each other. Ron finally said, "Harry? Why are all the house elves you come into contact with nutters?"

Gary actually laughed loudly at that. Everyone joined him. The group trooped up the stairs. Gary said to Moody. "You should probably get these three back to the Burrow. Sometime tomorrow we should work out how to get the rest of them." He said to Harry, "That's four down. Three to go. And then you can get rid of the Dark Tosser."

Harry grinned. The end was in sight.

Molly was almost hysterical when the Order members returned the teenagers to the Burrow. Harry tried to calm her down. He was too happy about events to be overly concerned about anything right at this moment. He had left Privet less than 24 hours earlier with no clue about how to get the job done. He now had gotten it half completed, counting all the rest of the bits of Riddle's soul. He had hope, finally, that there was light at the end of the tunnel.

After being fussed over and stuffed, the three teenagers made their way to their rooms. None even tried to stay for the Order meeting that was soon going to take place. The day's events were tiring. Molly Weasley had allowed them to go to bed. She noted how happy they were, and wanted to find out exactly what had happened.

Harry got to Ron's room and sat down on the bed.

Ron groaned as he lay down. "Well, that was a lot of emotional nonsense. It wore me out and we didn't even do much!"

Harry agreed. "I know. Still, we're looking at getting it done fast now."

Ron looked a little upset. "I was kind of looking forward to missing classes. If it all gets done fast, Mum would never let us skip."

Harry looked at Ron with some exasperation. "Ron! Wouldn't you rather see the idiot gone sooner rather than later?"

Ron was sheepish as he replied, "Sure. Still wanted to give classes a miss if I could."

Harry shook his head. His best male friend was so lazy. He reached over and picked up his rucksack and took out the locket that had contributed to Professor Dumbledore's death. He called out, "Kreacher!"

There was a crack and the house elf appeared. "Master calls for Kreacher?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. As promised, here is Regulus' locket. Keep it in good health."

Kreacher took the locket and hung it on his neck. "Thank you, Master! You is nice to give Kreacher locket! Kreacher will clean Master's house until it is shiny!"

Harry laughed. "Make sure you don't tire yourself out. Have fun."

Kreacher wailed. "Master is concerned for Kreacher's health! Master is too kind!" He then disappeared in another crack.

Ron looked at the empty spot where the house elf had stood from his bed. He then turned his face to Harry and said, "I still say he's a nutter."

Down in the kitchen, several members of the Order of the Phoenix gathered around the table. Present were Remus, Tonks, Moody, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charley, Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley, and Hestia Jones. Diggle was with the Dursleys and would stay there. Hestia was the contact. Arabella was not there. The twins were also not there, staying as they were above their shop. Mundungus Fletcher wasn't there as he was now considered unreliable. Sturgis Podmore was also not present. Andromeda and Ted were also present.

Moody, now the leader of the Order, called them to settle down. "Okay. We've had a bit of a breakthrough."

Molly interjected, "I thought we were going to keep the children from being involved. Why did you take them to a meeting today?"

Remus and Tonks chuckled as Moody cackled. "Trust me, Molly. If you knew what I now know, you'd be ecstatic."

Everyone looked curious. Molly was impatient. "Well, then? What happened?"

Moody said, "I can't tell you."

Molly was incensed. She was about to start yelling but Arthur quieted her down with a pat on her arm. "Why not, Alastor? If we're going to win this, don't we have to know?"

Moody looked at Arthur and said, "I, as well as Tonks and Lupin, found out what job Dumbledore left to the lad and his friends. It's a good thing that no one else knows. The information is that sensitive."

Mutters were heard around the room.

Remus volunteered, "If it makes it better, the job is half done and will likely be much easier than Harry or even Albus anticipated. We should be able to keep them out of the more dangerous things. The ghoul story won't likely even be needed now."

Molly became suddenly hopeful. "So the kids won't be skipping their last year?"

Remus shook his head. "It's unlikely to be needed now. The information we received make the job a whole lot faster."

Everyone got excited. Moody snarled out, "That doesn't mean it'll be easy! We're still at war, no matter what anyone says. Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

Everyone calmed down.

Charley asked, "So what's the next step?"

Moody looked at Bill. "What would it take to re-do the Fidelius at Headquarters?"

Everyone was confused. Minerva asked, "Wasn't Headquarters determined to be unsafe?"

Moody cackled again. Remus and Tonks smiled. "It's a damn sight safer than we could ever hope for. The meeting we had was there. Apparently, the traitor hasn't passed on the information. And there are some indications that all is not as it seems."

Hestia asked, "Who provided the information? Can we trust him?"

Moody grinned. "Trust me, Lassy. The information couldn't have come from a better source."

Tonks, her hair a violent pink, said, "Ain't that's the truth? If we told you, you wouldn't believe it." She giggled.

Everyone was extremely curious. Arthur asked, "Can you say who it is?"

Moody thought about it. "I can get permission. If Bill can reset the Fidelius, it would make it easier to pass on the intel."

Bill was skeptical. "A Fidelius isn't that easy to release. I wasn't the one who set it."

Moody grinned. "It only takes some finesse. We haven't officially set a new Headquarters. Once we do, the old secret will _no longer be true_. It likely will make the Fidelius much easier to let go."

Bill looked dubious. "I'm not sure it works that way."

Remus, Moody, and Tonks all looked at each other. Remus asked, "Where did the Potter's live?"

Someone volunteered, "Godric's Hollow! Everyone knows that?"

Remus smiled and then asked, "How? It was under a Fidelius as well."

Everyone looked at each other amazed. Why had no one thought of that?

Moody added, "And because the Ministry had nothing to do with warding it, we aren't as in as much danger there as we would otherwise be if the Ministry fell."

There were several curses around the room. No one had considered the likely progression if the Ministry fell. The wards monitored there would be worse than useless. Someone cursed Pius Thicknesse.

Moody added, "One piece of intel we got is that Thicknesse hasn't actually gone over. He's under Imperius. If we can release it, it would make things a whole lot better."

The twins asked, "And how would we do that,"

"most illustrious leader?"

Andromeda, who hadn't said much, volunteered, "Someone would have to apply a new one. The one he's under now would be overridden. Then release it." Everyone looked at her. "My family is well versed with Dark curses."

Moody nodded. "It's a dirty job that's got to get done. We just need to figure out how to do it away from the Ministry."

Everyone discussed plans to do as mentioned. There weren't many in the room that could effectively perform the spell. Moody, Andromeda, Tonks, Remus, Bill, and Minerva were the only ones. Molly yelled at Bill when he reported he had the skill. Bill said it was part of his job.

The discussion was temporarily tabled without a solution.

Bill said, "I'd like to re-cast it tonight. Tomorrow guests start arriving and we won't have a chance otherwise for at least three weeks."

Moody nodded. "You have a point, William. Better now than later. Do you have everything you need?"

"I was getting prepared. It things go bad, I want my family protected."

Moody nodded. He looked at all of the other people and said, "As the current leader of the Order of the Phoenix, I hereby name The Burrow as the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix."

There was something that happened, but no one could name it.

Bill moved quickly to get what he needed. Fleur moved to come with Bill. He was going to protest, but one look at her face resulted in his nodding.

Finally, the three trooped out to a place that they could apparate from. Moody looked at the two. "We apparate to the vestibule. We can't apparate in as it might be watched.

Bill nodded. Moody took his wand out and glared at William's girlie. She took her wand out and stoicly returned the scarred man's look. He nodded. "Disillusionment charm. Give me sixty seconds to get inside. Then follow."

Bill nodded. He disillusioned himself and Fleur. Moody completed the charm. Bill and Fleur heard the crack and then Bill started counting out loud. When he reached sixty, he apparated both himself and his fiancé.

Bill and Fleur waited for Moody to arrive. They had walked into the front door and moved to the sitting room. Bill looked around. Something was different.

Moody arrived very quickly. Bill asked him, "What's the deal with this place?"

Moody cackled. "Perhaps a bit cleaner than you expected?"

Bill looked quickly around the room. Huh. He hadn't knows what was different, but now that it was pointed out, there was far less dirt and grime.

Fleur said, "It is steel dark an' foreboding. But is ees cleaner."

A voice caused the two to turn quickly. "Be certain the thank Kreacher for that."

Bill and Fleur were gobstruck. Who was in front of them seemed to be an impossibility. Bill gripped his wand. "Who are you? Polyjuiced Death Eater?" Fleur also gripped her wand. Moody cackled.

"Go ahead, William. Ask the lad a question."

Bill considered it. "What caused Perce to tell me and Charley to keep it down?"

Gary chuckled and said, "Dueling tables. You broke a leg. That was when I came for the World Cup."

Bill lowed his wand with confusion. "How the hell could you know that? I know that Harry is at home. And you look a bit older."

Gary sighed. "I'm an alternate version. Ever heard of the Lone Traveler?"

Bill and Fleur both gasped. Gary nodded. "That's why I know that. He's me, or I'm a copy. Anyway. You're here to redo the Fidelius?" Bill nodded. "Have at it."

Bill nodded and started pulling things out of his rucksack. He and Fleur moved out of the room. Gary called, "And if you need anything, call for Kreacher!"

Moody sat down with Gary. He didn't have to watch them do their work. He took a pull from his hip flask.

Gary had to ask. "Okay, Mad-Eye, I have a burning question? What exactly is it that you keep in that flask? Cause no one has ever told me."

Moody considered whether the information could be used against him. In the end, he decided that it couldn't. He grinned. "Prune juice. Bought from random muggle stores."

Gary looked at Mad-Eye, astonished. He then tilted his head back and laughed. That was a great mystery solved. Moody really wasn't like he imagined him to be.

Moody just took another pull and put his flask away.

"So, what will you do when this is all over?"

Moody considered it. "I don't know. I've been fighting for most of my life. I've put down my fair share of Dark wizards and I really don't want to have to duel anymore of 'em. I've got too many gunning for me to live a quiet life."

Gary shook his head. "Why not go off to some home deep into someplace distant, like Canada or Australia?"

Moody sighed. "Sure, it would be fine for a while. Eventually, someone would find me though. And if I was away long enough, I might be out of practice. If I had my choice, I'd go off so far away from Britain that you'd never be able to find it, but there ain't no place in the world that's far enough."

Garry was curious. "You don't have family you'd keep in touch with?"

Moody shook his head. "Never married. No brothers and sisters. Parents long dead. I've had a few partners that were closer than any family, but most of 'em have up and died in one way or another. Closest I got is my girlie. She's married to Lupin now and is happy for it. If I'd had the chance, I'd have walked her down the aisle but she had her dad for that I'm sure."

Gary looked at Moody in wonder. "So she really is one of your favorites?"

Moody laughed a bit. "Yeah. Don't tell her though. She'd get too emotional 'bout it. I don't need the fuss."

Gary laughed. "You could always leave her everything in your will so when you do kick it, she'd get it."

Moody grinned. "An old expression I heard from a bloke from the colonies: Don't teach your elders to suck eggs."

The two sat and chat. One, an old scarred warrior tired from all of the battles he'd seen. The other, a young man with an old soul who had seen too many sorrows. Both quite enjoyed the talk.

When the warding was done, Moody as the new Secret Keeper had everyone read the slips he had written: "Harry's House is at Number 12 Grimmauld Place." Gary laughed.

"That's excellent. Why didn't Harry have to be here?"

Bill grinned. "It's enough that there was 'a' Harry Potter here. It was enough to set the charm." Gary nodded. Bill then took on a serious expression. "Moody has intimated that there was more than it seemed about the traitor, but no one's explained. I want to here it, now."

Gary looked at the three. "Dumbledore's death wasn't murder – it was suicide by Potion's Master, at least in my old world." Bill was struck speechless. Fleur only whispered, "Merde." Moody looked speculative. "If anyone saw him in the last months, you might have noticed his hand. The curse couldn't be stopped – only slowed. He was about dead anyway. He made Snape promise to kill him at an opportune time – despite how much Snape didn't want to do it."

After a long pause Moody said, "I never liked the man, but Albus always vouched for him. I can just imagine Albus screwing someone over like that. Whatever else you could say about the man, he used people to get the job done. Usually worked out, but sometimes he left scars."

Gary nodded. "Mrs. Malfoy's unbreakable vow to support Draco opened the door. When Draco couldn't do the deed, Snape getting it done convinced the other Death Eaters that had invaded that Snape was on their side. I've seen worlds where Snape really was on the side of the Dark, but I've seen far too many worlds where Snape was just a puppet to the old man's game. I find it likely that was the case here."

Moody was stubborn. "If there's a chance …."

Gary shook his head. "There are worlds where Harry Potter sided with the Dark tosser. Most of em, not, but some. Same for the Weasleys. On too many worlds, Ron, Molly, Ginny, and Percy are in cahoots with Dumbledore to screw Harry over. Sometimes it's everyone. Even Hermione is a bitch on several. Sometimes it's EVERYONE against Harry. I could just assume you all are trying to screw him over, but I found it's best to take each circumstance as it goes. One thing I can say: One 99.9 percent of the worlds I've visited, Snape absolutely LOATHES the Dark tosser. Sometimes he's evil on his own side, sometimes on Dumbledore's, sometimes he's evil on Harry's side. But he almost always wants the idiot dead. Face it, he's too good at hiding his true intentions. Take it from someone who's seen more than you all. I'd trust Severus Snape before Albus Dumbledore if I had no other choice. I don't think I personally will ever like him, but usually I can trust him."

The three contemplated what they'd learned.

* * *

Harry had had a great birthday. He and Ginny had gotten back together – quietly. He had taken Gary's advice to heart. Ron was too busy with Hermione to get too upset about it.

Mrs. Weasley had given him her brother's watch and it was the best gift he could ever remember getting.

Finally it was getting close to when everyone would be there.

Suddenly Mr. Weasley's Patronus appeared in the living room. "I'm coming in. Minister and DMLE Director coming."

All of the Order members present looked at each other. Moody, who had been standing in the back, called out, "Well, people. It's on." Remus moved to hide upstairs. He and Tonks would have left, but if things went bad, he wanted to be on hand.

Suddenly, Arthur's clock hand moved to "Traveling." It then moved to "Home." Looking out the window, Arthur could be seen to be followed by Scrimgeour and Thicknesse. As the three entered, Harry noticed something odd. The man with the Minister seemed to have a blank look. He also didn't pay attention to his surroundings, concentrating on Harry. Harry shivered. The Minister said, "Hello, everyone. I need to see Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley for a private word."

Mr. Weasley led them to the sitting room. Before he could leave, Harry said, "I'd rather Mr. Weasley stay." The Minister scowled, but nodded. The man with the Minister didn't react. Harry sat next to his friends, wary of this visit. Arthur stood off to the side.

Finally, Scrimgeour began, "Hello, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley. You of course know why I am here."

Harry said, "Actually, I don't have a clue." Ron and Hermione murmured in agreement.

Scrimgeour said, "So you didn't know about Dumbledore's will?"

The three all had looks of confusion on their face. "I have no idea what you are talking about," Harry volunteered.

Scrimegeour moved his hand to his coat pocket. Harry tightened his grip on his wand as he watched carefully. Everyone's attention was on the Minister. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a voice was heard: "Imperio!"

Everyone jumped up. The Minster grabbed for his wand. The man with Scrimgeour was on the ground holding his head.

The Minister saw Moody with his wand out and demanded, "What is this? You'll be sent to Azkaban for this!"

Moody looked at the Minister and said, "Shut up, Rufus. You know the only way to clear an Imperius if the caster doesn't release it is for someone else to overpower it."

The Minister looked at Moody and then at Thicknesse in shock. The Trio were standing with their wands drawn.

Suddenly, the man on the floor started cursing. "Bloody Bastard! When I get my hands on him, he's going to wish the Dementors were still available for punishment! I'm going to eviscerate him!"

Scrimgeour asked, "Pius, who are you talking about?"

The man looked at the Minister and snarled, "Yaxley!"

The Minister was horrified. "Yaxley put you under?"

The man stood up and said, "Yes! He's been helping You-Know-Who to infiltrate the DMLE. He's planning on killing you and taking over."

The Minister turned pale and sat down abruptly.

Pius Thicknesse turned to Moody and said, "Thanks, Mad-Eye. I owe you one." Moody nodded. He turned back toward the Trio. "And you, Mr. Potter, I am happy to see you safe and out of your Aunt's home. I know You-Know-Who was particularly upset when you got away." The man's grin was vicious.

Harry nodded and looked to Moody for his cue. Moody nodded and put his own wand away. The Trio followed suit.

Scrimgeour said weakly, "What do we do now?"

Moody said, "We turn it around." Everyone looked to Moody. "He think you're his spy, now you're yourself again. Let's use that."

When the discussion was done, Scrimgeour remembered the reason for his visit. Nothing had come of the snitch and Harry Potter agreed that the Sword of Gryffindor belonged at Hogwarts. The book and the deluminator to the two friends also occurred and he still didn't know why they were in Dumbledore's will.

* * *

Yaxley waited impatiently for his thrall. He had managed to get in on a meeting with Potter and he wanted to report success to the Dark Lord. The takeover of the Ministry had already had to be put off and he was certain that the quicker the information on Potter was found the quicker things could move forward.

Finally, he saw Thicknesse return to his office. He quietly made his way in. As soon as he entered, he said, "Report!"

Thicknesse looked at him with a blank look and then began, "Potter is well protected by Moody and other Order Members. He quietly gave me a message that he was looking for help. He wants to meet with me in a week. His appearance has not changed, and I did not have opportunity to press about why he seems invisible to our Lord. I plan on working that into the conversation in our meeting next week."

Yaxley snarled. It was still within the two weeks the Dark Lord have given him but if he knew his Lord, he would begin casting Crucios long before the deadline was due. He made a decision. "We will report to the Dark Lord this evening. You will be ready at 20:00 here to have your leash strengthened and then we will make our way to our Lord's presence to report."

Thicknesse nodded, apparently still completely in thrall. "Of course." He sneered at the man's back. He wouldn't fall for getting drugged right before getting put under the curse. That was how it had been successful the first time. The Director of the DMLE started making a list of those that were subverted. It was, on its face, a list of "the trusted" but it wouldn't find itself in the hands of his erstwhile jailor or the Dark Lord.

If something went wrong that night and he had to suicide quickly, he wanted the information ready for someone who could use it.

When 19:55 rolled around, Pius activated the "Deadman's Switch" Moody had put on his holster. If anyone other than himself took the wand from the holster, he would die painfully - hopefully taking someone with him. It was an obscure Dark curse, but at this point, he would do whatever was needed to win.

At 19:58, Yaxley arrived to the office. He "reinforced" the Imperius - not realizing that the old one wasn't still there. Pius acted exactly as he would if the curse had worked.

The two then moved to floo to Mafoy Manor.

Voldemort looked at the two men who had come to report. Both were properly respectful. Obsequiousness was well and good when there was a reason for it, but he needed his followers to be effective. As this was not a formal audience, the kneeling and robe kissing wasn't needed.

Pius Thicknesse was properly chuffed about that fact.

Voldemort sat back and said, "So, Yaxley, what has been found?"

Yaxley said, "I brought Pius here to report as he made contact with Potter."

Voldemort turned his attention to Yaxley's thrall. "So, what has been learned? Why am I thwarted?"

"My Lord. The soon-to-be former Minister insisted on meeting with Potter at one of the homes of the Blood Traitors. The Old Fool had left some small items to him and his friends. A snitch, one of Dumbledore's useless trinkets, and a book of Fairy Tales. The Ministry could find nothing about them which seemed significant. Indeed Scrimgeour wanted to be there to see them receive the items in case something happened. The Snitch did not react when Potter took it. There were no secret passages in the book. The Weasley boy had no idea on how the trinket could be used.

"Indeed, none were aware that the Old Fool had left anything for them. The only item that seemed significant was Gryffindor's Sword."

Voldemort snapped, "What of it?" He knew of the power of the Founders' artifacts.

"My Lord. The Potter boy had no idea as to why the Old Fool named him to receive it. He agreed with the Minister that it belonged to Hogwarts and he saw no use for his receiving it. He gave all the appearance of being confused by the attempted bequest."

Voldemort nodded to himself. He knew Potter had no vision. Finally, he asked about what he really wanted to know. "And why is Potter invisible to my senses now?"

"My Lord. By acting sympathetic to him regardless of the Minister's hostility, I created a small amount of trust. He took me aside when the Minister was distracted by the Weasley woman to tell me he wanted to meet with me in a week. In a show of concern, I asked how he was, mentioning that I had heard he had some issue with a connection to you. He told me that he would tell me next week when Scrimgeour was not present."

Voldemort was a bit eager at hearing this. "I wish to see this! Legilimens!"

He felt Thicknesse's nervousness, but his followers were often nervous when he performed this spell. He searched for the memory. The idiot had pushed it forward so it was easily found.

_Scrimgeour was being harangued by Molly Weasley. He kept a watch on Potter. Potter looked at him and he shrugged "sympathetically." Potter walked over and said quietly, "Are you in agreement with his stance on putting people in Azkaban?"_

_Thickness shook his head. "I'd rather spend my time on those I feel are actually guilty." _

_Potter snorted. He looked nervously over at the Minister. "I'd like to talk to you about things, but not with that idiot around." He paused. "Can you meet with me next week? Say ... the eighth?"_

_Thicknesse nodded his head. "I will speak to Arthur to arrange it. How are you doing?"_

_Potter grinned a little bit. "Much better than earlier this summer."_

_"Oh?" _

_"Yeah. We've caught a break. I'll tell you then. Just don't tell him cause I can't stand him."_

_Thicknesse said, "As much as I can avoid it as he is the Minister. You seem much more cheerful than I was expecting. I had heard that you had some connection with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Isn't that bothering you?"_

_Potter shook his head. "Nope! The connection was cut. No more Dark tosser rifling through my head."_

_"How did that happen?"_

_Potter got nervous. "I can't say now." He grinned again. "One more thing to talk about next week. I'll tell you all about it. It's good. We're going to get the tosser."_

_Thicknesse shivered. "Isn't it a bit reckless to be insulting You-Know-Who? What if he heard about it."_

_Potter snorted again. "It's not like he doesn't want me dead already. I can call him whatever I like. Idiot. Wanker. Moldyshorts. Voldisnot. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Smelled. Noseless. I've come up with a whole list. Something to pass the time during my imprisonment with my family." Thicknesse could barely control his annoyance at the Potter brat's casual insults. "Say ... why wasn't I allowed to be apparated or flooed from there when we abandoned it?" _

_Pius took on a superior look. "In order to prevent anyone from coming in an attacking of course - at least that's what the Minister said."_

_Potter looked irritated. "No one would tell me why we couldn't do it. To find out it was his fault is annoying." Potter's face cleared. "Well, as I said, a week or so. I'll tell Mr. Weasley."_

_Thicknesse nodded. Yaxley would be most interested in this._

Voldemort ended the spell. He could well understand Thicknesse's nervousness. Potter's insolence was annoying, but Thicknesse had cleverly redirected Potter's annoyance toward Scrimgeour.

"Very good." He turned toward Yaxley. "Follow up with this. I would like to drop in on this meeting if it can be arranged." He grinned maliciously. "If not ... Potter will soon get taken care of regardless. Keep me informed. This was well done."

Yaxley and Thicknesse both bowed their heads. "Thank you, My Lord" was heard in unison.

Thicknesse stood. He said, "My Lord. I would like to speak to Snape regarding Hogwarts defenses. If Potter makes it there, I want to know how it may be breached."

Voldemort thought about it and then nodded. "Yes. It's a pity that Severus had to cover for that young fool's lack of steel. But the Old Fool is dead and that was necessary. Speak to him. He is brewing in the Potions Lab in the servants' wing." He turned to Yaxley. "Keep me informed as to what the Minister does. I want him dead and the Ministry taken before Hogwarts reopens. It will soon be time to make certain that all know who is their Master."

Both replied, "Yes, My Lord," and then retreated. Voldemort spent a pleasant time contemplating ways he would kill Potter for his insolence.

(A/N: Uggggh. I could rush through and say the result or I can tell the details. The details means that this arc added ANOTHER chapter because there will be at least two more. Should I rush it or should I properly say what happened? Decisions, Decisions.)


	17. Twists and Turns Part 4

A/N: The end of the Mini Arc within the larger one. The next will be the last.

_"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

_'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional

* * *

Yaxley left Thicknesse to deal with the low level idiots that he was peppering the Ministry with. Thicknesse could make his own way out.

Pius Thicknesse, Imperiused Director of the DMLE (as far as anyone in the Manor knew), made his way towards the Potions Lab. It was in the far end of the Servants' Wing. That wing was a holdover from when a person of Nobility was expected to have several knights, squires, and others on hand to provide aid to the King or the Duke when they called for war. The house elves used some small portion of it, but it had been largely empty for hundreds of years. Currently it contained sleeping places for the Dark Lord's minions.

The Potions Lab was there because an accident would be far away from the chambers of the Manor's master and/or mistress.

Thicknesse knocked on the door of the Lab, waiting for it to open. It wasn't a good idea to barge into a potions lab when you didn't have to. It cut down on accidents.

The door opened and Pius stepped through.

Snape was at the central work area watching several stations that were present. He looked to see who his visitor was. His silky voice said, "Director Thicknesse. To what do I owe the _pleasure_ of your visit?"

Snape really didn't like people interrupting. However, he could only communicate his annoyance by being overly polite. He missed his lab at Hogwarts where he could be as obnoxious as he liked to those interrupting him.

Pius calmly stated, "I need some information on Hogwarts' defenses. If the Potter brat makes it back, the information will be needed."

Snape nodded, somewhat relieved. He was aware that Potter didn't plan on returning for the next year. The foolish Gryffindor was performing a task that Dumbledore hadn't intimated to Severus. Dumbledore had linked a portrait at his Spinner's End home specifically so that he could discuss Potter, the War, and plans. Dumbledore had found from Minerva that Potter wasn't planning on returning.

"A convenient time would be tomorrow evening. I am currently amid several potions and I cannot put them in stasis until late tonight. Tomorrow I have to finish them."

Thicknesse nodded. "I understand. This is the information I require." He pulled a small slip of paper out and handed it to Snape. Snape's breath stopped. He recognized this. He read the note and then looked sharply at Thicknesse. Thicknesse's eyes gleamed as he said, "I believe your input will be valuable."

Snape threw the small slip in the fire underneath one of the potion stations. "I will endeavour to be prepared with the information tomorrow evening. Say 20:00?" Thicknesse nodded. "I hope you can provide a location." He glanced meaningfully at the fire and Thicknesse nodded slightly. "A private location so that we will not be disturbed."

"Thank you, Potions Master. Until then. I will meet you here before we move out." He then moved to return to his home. He would send a message to Moody.

Behind him, Severus Snape was strengthening his occlumency shields.

* * *

The Wedding and Reception had gone off without a hitch. Moody, Remus, and Tonks left at 18:00 with the Trio. Bill and Fleur would be honeymooning for several days at the family property known as Shell Cottage. They would also set it up as a safe house. The Weasleys and others could not reliably leave the reception before much later and so Moody had limited the initial meeting to just the ones who had already met their visitor.

Gary (the Harry that Traveled) had taken the several days between the Trio's last visit and the new visit to relax. He so often was transported from place to place without pause that the chances he had to just do nothing were very few and far in between.

Kreacher had been true to his word and has made the Black home _shiny_. The wood floors gleamed. The metal fixtures were either polished or replaced. The dark artifacts still present were all banished to the celler that was hidden underneath the house. All in all it was a very pleasant home now.

Harry and Hermione were very complimentary to Kreacher. Ron just grunted sourly. He was better than he could be but was still a bit jealous.

Harry just gave him the gimlet eye until he sheepishly settled down.

Finally, everyone was present – well the seven of them. Moody started out. "Now that the wedding nonsense is done, it's time to make plans on how to finish this once and for all."

Tonks yelped. "Hey! Weddings aren't nonsense!"

Everyone chuckled at her. Harry and Gary both noticed Remus' chuckle was half-hearted. He still seemed depressed when he thought no one was looking. Gary suddenly remembered a detail from his own world. He would have to take steps. Harry was just confused by it.

Moody sternly replied, "Of course. Now, we have three of the tosser's items left. What is the next step?" Everyone looked at Harry.

Harry looked at everyone. "What?"

Hermione said, "It's your job. Dumbledore gave it to you. So, what's next?"

Harry gave a whining noise and then started to think. Gary watched on amused. He could give his own ideas but Harry would have to learn to take the lead.

Suddenly Harry had an idea. "Kreacher and Dobby!"

There were twin pops in the room. Kreacher said, "You called, Master Harry Potter?"

Dobby was much more enthusiastic. "Master Harry Potter has called Dobby! What does Master Harry Potter need?"

The two elves eyed each other. They seemed hostile. Harry interrupted. "Please! I need both your help! You two MUST get along."

The two immediately subsided but both were a bit sullen. Harry sighed. He turned to Dobby. "Dobby. At Hogwarts, there is a room of Hidden Things in the Come and Go room."

Dobby nodded enthusiastically. "Harry Potter Sir is correct!"

Harry grinned as he said, "I need someone to get something from the room and bring it here. Can you do that?"

Dobby considered. "What does Harry Potter Sir need?"

"Do you know what Ravenclaw's Diadem looks like?"

Dobby's ears drooped. "Dobby doesn't. Dobby will have to iron ears."

Harry said, "No! It would be easier if you did but we can get around that somehow."

Gary raised his hand. Everyone looked at him. Dobby was confused. "Why is there a second Harry Potter Sir?"

Gary said, "I'm from another place." His eyes were a bit moist. "It's good to see you, Dobby. It has been many years in my old world since I had the privilege."

Dobby looked between the two Harry Potters and then answered. "Dobby is happy that Master Harry Potter Sir is happy to see Dobby." With that decided, his enthusiasm returned.

Gary chuckled. "You can enter the Ravenclaw common room?"

Dobby nodded enthusiastically.

Gary turned to Harry. "There is a statue of Ravenclaw wearing the Diadem. That would let him know what it looks like."

Harry yelled, "Yes!" He turned to Dobby. "I need you to quietly go to the Ravenclaw common room and look at the statue. Look at the thing she is wearing on her head. Then, go to the room of Hidden Things and find the same item. When you have it, bring it back here and put it in the cellar and then let me know you did it. If you can do this, I'll buy you enough socks to last for the rest of your life!"

Dobby answered shyly, "Harry Potter Sir doesn't need to reward Dobby. Dobby will do because Harry Potter Sir is the mostest kindest wizard in the world!"

Harry thanked Dobby. "I'll do something for you, I promise. Kreacher can tell you where the cellar is."

Dobby eyed Kreacher. He would do as Master Harry asked. "Dobby will do!" He then disappeared with a crack.

Harry watched the empty spot and then turned toward Kreacher. "Kreacher. You can enter the Black Vault, yes?"

Kreacher nodded. "Of course, Master!"

Harry took on a look of deep thought. "You are still connected to Bellatrix as a Black?"

Kreacher was cautious as he said, "Yes, Master."

"Can you enter her Vault?"

Kreacher considered. "I can enter it. I cannot take anything from it without her permission."

Harry cursed. How to finagle this? He had a thought. "There is a Cup like the Locket in her vault. I don't want it, but we have to stab it like the Locket so that Master Regulus' work can be finished. If I gave you my knife, could you do that?"

Kreacher considered. He could enter and leave the Vault of any Black family member. He couldn't withdraw anything of value without permission, but was this withdrawal? No, not really.

Kreacher finally nodded. "Kreacher can do!"

Harry smiled. He took the dagger out from under his robe and handed the whole thing to Kreacher. "I need you to find Hufflepuff's Cup. It will feel the same as the Locket. Stab it until the cloud comes out but don't get yourself hurt. When you are done, return directly here and tell me it is done."

Kreacher accepted the knife and then disappeared with a crack.

Harry sighed. It would be a tense time waiting for work back.

Gary said, "Well done. I didn't think of that in my old world."

Harry shook his head. "You also didn't have another you who could tell you where they all were. I don't know if I can properly take credit."

Gary shrugged.

Harry pulled out the list he had gotten from Moody. "Only the snake left." He asked, "Anyone have any ideas?"

Hermione, Ron, Tonks, and Remus all sat quietly thinking. Gary watched, as did Moody. Harry's face was a study in irritation.

Ron said sullenly, "It's too bad Snape wasn't really Dumbledore's. He could have gotten close enough."

Moody and Gary looked at each other and grinned. Moody said, "That's not a bad idea."

Everyone looked at the two. Remus was the first to react. "How can you say that?"

Gary sighed. "I'll tell you what I told Bill and Fleur when they came to replace the ward. Everything was not as it seemed."

As the tale progressed, Harry felt the anger he had left about Snape become less and less until he was only annoyed. Finally he yelled, "Bloody Dumbledore!"

Hermione and Tonks looked at him sympathetically. Ron and Remus were just shocked.

Finally Moody said, "Well, we don't have a whole lot of time before we can verify. The man will be here shortly after 20:00."

Harry and Ron cursed. Hermione looked torn. On the one hand, it meant that the "authority figure" (Dumbledore) hadn't been wrong. On the other, she didn't like how that same man had torn up her friend's trust.

Remus looked torn. He wanted to trust it but he would be cautious. Tonks looked ready to follow her mentor's lead.

Harry paced. "Well, I'm not going to be sitting here like a victim. I'll have my wand ready and he better not say a damn thing about it." Ron and Hermione both looked ready to back him, Ron enthusiastically, Hermione a bit hesitantly. Remus and Tonks also agreed.

Moody looked at his pocket watch. "We have about an hour. Freshen up as needed cause it's going to be rolling in."

Ron decided he wanted to see if there were any snacks. Hermione decided to follow him.

Tonks sat there talking with Moody.

Harry and Gary looked at Remus. Gary said, "Remus and Harry. A word."

Moody and Tonks watched them go, both curious.

The three arrived in a bedroom on the first floor. Gary had the other two sit down on the one bed while he sat on the other. "Is there a reason you look like your pet has died? You just got married. Shouldn't you be ecstatic?"

Harry looked really curious.

Remus sighed and finally said, "Dora is pregnant."

Harry tried to congratulate him. Gary just waited for the other shoe to drop.

Remus finally volunteered. "It was irresponsible of me! I should never have allowed this!" He stood and walked to the window.

Harry looked shocked. Gary shook his head. He quietly asked, "And why not?"

Remus turned and snarled, "What business do I have trying to bring a child into the world? What if my curse is passed on?"

Harry got angry. "How can you say that? Tonks looks like she's glowing! How do you know you passed it on?"

Gary waved to the two. "Before we get all confrontational, maybe I should volunteer this: My godson, little Teddy Lupin, named for his mother's father, was a full blown … metamorphmagus. He didn't even particularly like his meat any rarer than any other kid. Just got a bit moody around the full moon. He certainly didn't have his father's affliction."

Remus stopped suddenly with desperate hope. "He was clear of it?"

Gary solemnly nodded. "In some universes, I have met a version of him. I have yet to find one where he WAS afflicted. I think perhaps his mother's gift prevented him from receiving his father's curse."

Remus and Harry both were gobstruck. Remus suddenly got a manic look and ran down to tell his wife the news. Harry just grinned. Gary turned to Harry. "Spoil him rotten like Sirius never got a chance to do for you. He'll grow up with your kids. He'll be like a big brother."

Harry nodded in agreement. "He's going to teach my kids about pranking."

Gary and Harry laughed.

Suddenly Kreacher popped in. He had a wide smile on his face, even though he looked worn out. "Good Master! It is done!"

Harry looked at Kreacher and then whooped. He started calling all of the people in the house together.

* * *

Kingsley was waiting at the park near Privet Drive. With Harry Potter having already left, no Death Eaters were anywhere near the location because it was pointless. It was one of the very few locations that all could be seen at. Snape couldn't be seen by anyone from the Order side who wasn't in the know. Thicknesse also had that problem. Kinglsey couldn't be seen with the other two by any Death Eaters.

With the Dursley boy gone, no one was likely to be in the park at night. It was well known that the Dursley boy and his gang had terrorized the local kids. It hadn't been long enough for the neighbours to notice that it was now clear.

He hid in a copse of trees off to the side. At 20:04, two men appeared in the park. Kingley verified that it was the package he was expecting, and then moved out of the trees. Pius saw him and said something to his companion. The man turned, and the stone-like face of Severus Snape could now be seen. He was tense. Pius, however, was grinning.

As he approached the two, Pius called out. "Fancy meeting you here of all places."

Kingsley said, "Yes. Imagine that. I see we are ready?"

Pius said, "Let's check for any spells."

The two checked over Snape and then Kingley checked over Thicknesse. There weren't any tracking or other spells. It didn't pay to trust though, so all three felt it was time well spent.

Kingley said, "You're clear. I will side-along you to the entrance as you've never been there." He turned to Snape. "You have been there, so you can make it on your own. Disillusionment charms should be used, in case the location is scoped out."

Snape sneered. "I have not passed on the location. The Dark Lord has not considered it a valuable location, knowing that it would be abandoned after the Headmaster's … passing … and my role being 'found out.' With a new charm being applied, he is unlikely to inquire. If he does, I can honestly report that I can no longer recall the address for the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, indicating it has likely been re-warded."

Kingsley grinned. Moody would be happy with that information. "Okay, we'll go first. You follow sixty seconds after you hear us leave. That's the current procedure. Disillusionment regardless. We're not taking any chances."

Severus Snape nodded, privately impressed. It seemed that Gryffindor Dunderheads COULD learn – as long as the result of their complacency was high enough. He sneered to himself, considering that nugget of wisdom.

The three disillusioned themselves, Kinglsey holding on to Thicknesse. Looking around, there was no one about. Snape heard a crack. He silently counted down and followed.

* * *

Snape cautiously entered the former Headquarters. He peered about, noting that the location was far different than it had been in the past – even when he had visited immediately after the Headmaster had moved on. Then it had looked abandoned. Now, it looked like a proper pureblood home.

Thicknesse and Kingsley were waiting in the hall. Both motioned toward the door to the sitting room.

As Snape entered, he walked right into his version of Hell: The remaining Marauder, the Golden Boy and his sycophants, the paranoid cripple, and the clumsy chit all standing with stony faces and wands in their hands. He sneered at them all.

The Golden Boy himself started, "Considering your position with the majority of Magical Britain, you're common attitude should be squelched for a time. We have much to discuss."

Snape relaxed his expression to his most guarded, privately impressed that the dunderhead knew what "squelched" meant. He nodded curtly.

Moody said, "Sit down! There are a number of things to go over."

Everyone sat, including the three arrivals. Moody grinned. "We have one more that should be here." He clumped to the other door and opened it, stepping back and watching the people in the room. He really loved the reaction to the other lad.

Walking into the room was a slightly older mirror image of the Golden Boy. Snape cursed and quickly stood, preparing to defend himself. Kinglsey and Thicknesse were just shocked.

The Golden doppelganger chuckled and said, "That won't be necessary."

Kingsley looked at the two versions of Harry Potter and said, "How can there be two?"

The Granger chit asked the three newcomers, "Are any of you familiar with a legend regarding 'The Lone Traveler'?"

All three had heard of it. Snape swallowed his comments. He knew the story – with more detail than most. He had considered that the legend described one of few people who could honestly claim to have a more miserable existence than his own. He sat down, waiting for events to progress.

Gary nodded. So very _Snapelike_, the man was. He said, "Knowing more than the people here, I can tell them. But why don't you explain the decisions behind the fall of Albus Dumbledore?"

Snape nodded reluctantly. He explained the Unbreakable Vow that Narcissa had forced him to swear, Dumbledore's reactions, the instructions he had been given, and what he had done in response. By the end, everyone in the room had relaxed the grips on their wands. None seemed surprised by the revelations. Obviously the Doppelganger had explained.

Harry finally said, "As much as I want to hate you, I believe you. Unfortunately, Dumbledore too often used people as he liked to achieve his goal." He shook his head. "We now need to finish off the Dark tosser. And for that, we need your help."

Snare sneered. "And what, oh Golden Boy of Prophecy, are you requiring of me, the Greasy Dungeon Bat?"

Several people made annoyed sounds, but Harry just rolled his eyes.

"You don't like me, I don't like you: Fine. We don't have to like each other. If after this is all done we don't see each other again, it will be too soon. But if you want to be out from under the thumb of that idiot Riddle, your best chance is to help us with a little problem."

Snape grudgingly settled down. "Very well. Get to _the point_."

Gary watched the confrontation with some amusement. Having lived through his current existence, he was more used to people with acerbic personalities. He could imagine how Dumbledore quite easily put up with it.

Harry said, "We need to destroy …." Suddenly a _crack_ was heard. Everyone looked over and Dobby the house elf was present in the room.

"Harry Potter Sir! I has it! It being downstairs!"

Harry nodded in satisfaction. Snape watched this with a sneer. He really hated spending more time than necessary among Gryffindors.

Harry turned to Snape and said, "This will provide the chance to show you."

Everyone stood up. Snape reluctantly followed the group downstairs – except for Moody who took up the rear, keeping an eye on Snape.

Snape had been curious about something. He asked a question of the man who walked nearby. "Thicknesse. How did the Dark Lord miss that you were no longer held by Imperius?"

Pius laughed briefly. "He didn't go too deep in, wanting a specific memory. Likely didn't want to disturb the curse. I pushed forward a scene that Potter and I enacted just for that reason. If he had gone further, I was fully prepared to die. The little scrap was tied to a spell on my wand holster. If I had been found out, I would have died and taken out an area around me. My wand and other things I carried would have self destructed. We weren't taking any chances outside of the big one of trying to mislead him."

Snape nodded. It was a bold move and quite unexpected. His respect for the man rose.

Finally the group arrived to the door that Snape did not remember from his time in the Order. The two house elves were snarking at each other until a word from Potter settled them down. The other Potter seemed amused.

Potter finally stopped outside of a room. "This is a 'Muggle Torture Room' that hasn't been used in a couple of centuries. Luckily, it's shielded, magic and sound, from outside detection. Apparently the Black that used it didn't want to be disturbed. But it makes it ideal for what we're about to do."

Potter then led everyone inside. Snape looked around and saw that everyone was clustering around the door. He sneered at the others who moved to the side to let him in.

Finally, he got a look at what was sitting on the other side of the room. He was startled. He had heard of this item. "Correct me if I am wrong, but isn't that …"

Potter nodded. "Ravenclaw's Diadem. One of two items left that need to be destroyed before the Dark tosser is vulnerable." Potter took out a dagger from a sheath at his side. _Curious_.

The second Potter said, "Try a Finite first?"

Potter carefully put away the dagger and shot a spell from his wand. Nothing happened. The second Potter said, "Together." Both made the attempt, but nothing happened. Both shook their head.

Potter turned to the others. "Okay. That didn't work. Probably because it was set deliberately. Ron? Hermione? Either one of you want to give it a go?"

Weasley stepped forward with some hesitancy but then more certainty. "I haven't got my shot in yet. Kreacher got the Locket and Cup, Dumbledore the Ring, the other you got you, you got the Diary. There's only the Snake and the crown-thingy left. I want my shot."

Potter nodded. "I don't know what will happen, but we haven't had much trouble. Just stab and then get out."

The other Potter said, "It's likely been easier because no one has tried to wear it. They seem to activate by using them. Ginny wrote in the Diary. In my world, the three of us wore the Locket. Dumbledore got killed because we tried to wear the Ring. No one drank from the Cup so it didn't react a lot to fight back. No one wore the Diadem. It's likely activated by wearing it."

Potter grinned. "So, if you do anything other than stab it, we're stupefying you. No chances."

Weasley gave Potter a look of annoyance and said, "Like I'd be that stupid." The Granger chit giggled nervously. The other adults all smiled at the interaction. He just sneered.

Weasley took another dagger out. Apparently the three each had one.

Weasley began to move. Suddenly he stopped and turned. "I want gloves. Less chance of accidentally cutting myself."

Snape was mildly impressed. When did Gryffindors start thinking?

Potter nodded and asked the house elves to provide. The one from Hogwarts claimed the privilege. He disappeared and returned with the gloves. Weasley set the blade down, put on the gloves, and then picked it up again. He got close to the Diadem and stood there a moment – and then viciously stabbed the Diadem. He repeated this twice until the item screeched. Weasley jumped back away from the item, dropping the dagger immediately and the gloves mid way.

Snape was fascinated as a dark cloud emerged from the item. It had the Dark Lord's face. It then … just dissipated. He turned to the group.

"What in the name of Merlin was that?"

Potter grinned. "One more part of Riddle's soul. There are only two left."

His _soul_?

Snape was utterly shocked.

* * *

The group once again sat around the table. Gary said, "Okay, Harry. You've taken care of everything else except the snake and Riddle. How do you take care of those?"

Harry thought about it. Apparently his other self wanted him to learn to make decisions. Finally he had an idea. "Where is the last vial?" He called to Kreacher. The elf appeared. "Kreacher! I need that last vial of Snake venom." The elf disappeared and reappeared after a short time. Harry refused to clarify until the elf returned.

He took the vial and nodded his head. He turned to Snape. "Okay, _Professor_, this is the last vial of Basilisk venom. We need to introduce it to Nagini somehow. It has to be done before Riddle can be defeated."

Snape sat back in his chair. He had a thoughtful tone as he said, "I am not certain just feeding it to the Dark Lord's familiar will be sufficient. The Snake is canny. It's immunity to it's own venom might render it resistant to this."

Everyone was a little surprised. After a small discussion, they agreed. Harry cursed. "If only I hadn't told Scrimgeour that we didn't need Gryffindor's Sword."

Hermione asked, "What about a fang? It's long enough to stab from a distance and would mortally wound it."

The group discussed it, finding it the best option. Harry said, "We can try that." He took the vial and rolled it to the Potions Master. "If you want to try, I'd say go for it. If it works, get out as soon as possible."

Snape took the vial thoughtfully.

Hermione stood up and took the dagger and sheath from her belt. She walked around and set them in front of Snape.

"I don't really want to be the one to kill the snake. I'll be with the boys and if a dagger is needed, they can use them."

Ron got up and hugged Hermione. Harry was touched by the gesture. He said to Snape, "That's on loan. You can keep the venom but we want the dagger back when it's all done. If you use the venom, I can try to get you more from the carcass at Hogwarts."

Moody wanted to protest, but it was the lad's choice: His dagger, his carcass, and his venom. If he wanted to give it to Snape, he wasn't going to gainsay it.

Snape looked at Harry with a piercing look. "The Basilisk carcass is still at Hogwarts?"

Harry laughed with some derision. "I'm the only one who can get to it and I've stayed away. The thing is big enough that it's unlikely it's all gone."

Snape shook his head. "Such creatures do not decompose so quickly. It if is of a decent size, it might take a decade for rot to set in. How large is this carcass?"

Harry thought about it. "Sixty feet long? Five around? Something like that."

Everyone (except Gary) was shocked at that. Most had only heard it was large and assumed smaller. Ron had seen a skin but it was twenty feet long. Only Ginny, other than Harry, had actually seen the thing.

Snape sneered. "I find it difficult to believe that a twelve-year old could kill such a creature."

Everyone was about to protest, but Gary said, "No. That's about right. Remember, I killed my own snake. I can tell you that's pretty accurate – maybe even kind of a small estimate."

That shut up the man.

Moody said, "Now that that's decided: How do we pick the place to finally meet up with the bastard?"

Harry said, "I'd say Hogwarts as soon as possible. There are no classes and it's defensible. Besides, there are a few things that would help us there." He thought about the wand that he had to retrieve.

Moody said, "The Order will have to meet and then, Pius, it will be on you because you and Potter are supposed to meet, or so the Dark tosser was told. Are you up for it?"

Pius said, "I'm up for anything needed. As long as Yaxley's mine, you all can have the rest."

Moody cackled. He understood revenge very well. "We're going to have a meeting here tomorrow night. We're going to be checking everyone for Imperius. Snape, Thicknesse, you two will be living dangerously and probably won't be available. Snape, if you get the snake taken care of, get out and get out fast. Unless you are one hundred percent certain it won't be on you, you would most likely be first choice for 'Death by Poison.'"

Snape nodded his head. Plans quickly flew through his head. He would kill the damn snake and stay alive.

* * *

Thicknesse was in his office. It was the Saturday that was supposed to mark You-Know-Who's control – but several things had happened. Now, he was involved in a game of cat-and-mouse, and he was the string holding the mouse.

Arthur Weasley came in. "Pius, I have a message for you."

"Yes, Arthur? From our mutual friend I hope?"

Arthur nodded. "He'll send the time and place on Tuesday. He wants it to be close enough to the time that no one can make plans."

Pius nodded. "I can accept that." He looked at his clock. "Go home to your family Arthur. Not much is happening today and tomorrow is another day."

Arthur nodded. "That's kind, Director. I will be back Monday."

Pius waited for ten minutes and then sent a flying memo to Yaxley: "Please come to the DMLE Director Office for consultation."

He really hated having to deal with the man who had put him under the curse. He slowly released emotion until he was as Yaxley would expect.

With ten minutes Yaxley arrived. "Report!"

"The Potter boy will be sending the time and location for the meeting on Tuesday next. The meeting is on for Friday. This information needs to be passed to our Lord."

Yaxley snarled. "I'll be talking to the Dark Lord. You just do the job you've been given." Yaxley hated that someone else was more important that he was currently, even if that person was his own thrall.

Pius nodded respectfully. "Of course. Will there be anything else?"

Yaxley just snarled impatiently and left. He was so annoyed that he missed the satisfied smirk on Pius Thicknesse's face.

* * *

Severus Snape rolled the vial of venom in his hand as he contemplated what he had learned. Potter had put the burden of the defeat of the Dark Lord squarely on his shoulders. Unlike Dumbledore, however, the Potter brat had actually given him a way to actually win. There was hope.

The death of a snake. And then The Snake. And it would all be over, except the cleanup. He bitterly considered his past.

Severus Snape then stood up and consciously packaged up his bitterness and his pain and locked them away. He would finish it.

* * *

Today was Zero Hour. The Order of the Phoenix had set up in Hogwarts. Tom Riddle was being lured to the location by Pius Thicknesse. Severus Snape had poisoned Nagini by taking several rats and planting capsules of Basilisk venom within their bodies. They were spelled to dissolve when introduced to another snake's digestion. Otherwise, the capsule stayed intact. Even if another type of animal ate a rat, the capsule would stay intact.

As a result, Nagini had become ill. Severus was tasked by Voldemort to take care of the snake and to find a potion that bring the snake back to health. He had been particularly intense about that. He was irritated that this meant he could not bring Nagini with him to Hogwarts. It also meant that Severus' knowledge of Hogwarts could not be used. He had eventually decided the snake was more important. He was supremely confident that he knew enough of Hogwarts' secrets that the extra knowledge was unnecessary. He knew Hogwarts' better than anyone except the Old Fool after all.

* * *

The Minister of Magic had the DMLE Director call in every resource that he could that would not be compromised in attempting to apprehend Harry Potter. Those that were considered as likely to warn Potter had been assigned to other actions. Many were sent home for the day so that they would be available over the weekend – or so they were told. Some that tried to stick around were nudged out, such as Arthur Weasley.

Finally, all those that were questionable were away – and the loyal were congregated in the Wizengamot chamber. They had been gathered early. Thicknesse then briefed them that he would be meeting with Potter that day and that the meeting would be at Hogwarts. The Room of Requirement was the location. This was chosen specifically so that the two would be incommunicado and unaware of what was happening outside of the room. This meant that the people present would have time to set up outside of the room and to apprehend him as he came out.

Some were nervous. Some were enthusiastic. Dolores Umbridge had a vicious smirk as she was briefed.

* * *

The Head Unspeakable was with Rufus Scrimgeour. Twenty minutes after the "task force" left the building, the "unreliable people" would take any one left who was in the briefing. The Ministry would then be sealed.

Admittedly Scrimgeour had had to be convinced. The information that these people would be the ones tasked with killing him otherwise had tipped the balance. If this worked, however, Scrimgeour would be forever known as the Minister who helped bring down He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

* * *

The Death Eaters that were not at the Ministry gathered at Malfoy Manor. As soon as the trusted Ministry workers were at the Hogwarts gates, the Death Eaters would join them. Any ministry worker who protested would immediately be put under Imperius.

The Dark Lord was exhorting them. This day would mark the beginning of the future.

* * *

The "untrustworthy" that were not in the Ministry were apparating in to the Hog's Head tavern. A passage via a portrait of the Dumbledore sister allowed the defenders to enter.

Any member of Dumbledore's Army that was of age was allowed to join. Many parents of Hogwarts' students had also been contacted. Surprisingly, the operational security hadn't been broken.

To overbalance the odds, even magic-aware members of the British military had been hidden around the entrance. This was one thing that was argued for by Harry Potter, the visiting one.

Scrimgeour had been against it, but had finally been persuaded. A Royal Warrant for Tom Marvolo Riddle had tipped the balance.

* * *

Neville Longbottom had been set up as the mind behind the organization of the Room of Requirement, with of all people Colin Creevey as his backup. One would not be able to leave until the room was cleared. Neville refused to be prevented from joining in if necessary. Doors to various locations in Hogwarts had been arranged. Defenders could be inserted anywhere. One way windows to various corridors had been set up. Curses could go out – but not in. Those that were still Hogwarts-age students had been set up behind these windows. Some who were not of age yet were only allowed to participate on the promise that they would NOT exit under any circumstances. Molly Weasley was put in charge of this, and she would be stalwart in that duty. If everything went bad, they would be evacuated through the Hog's Head.

The Portrait of Albus Dumbeldore had been put in charge of the other portraits. He had finally "woken up" and been briefed on the current situation. The loss of the soul-shard through a Finite spell had almost caused the portrait to lock into place. His apologies to Harry Potter had been heartfelt and clear.

* * *

Moody watched the preparations with a grin. The plan in place was far preferable to the "Last Stand" scenario that the visiting "Gary" had described.

Much could be done with the time and place that was chosen – especially when you tricked the other side into thinking they picked it.

* * *

Voldemort inspected the invading force. Four had had to be Imperiused. The other hundred and twelve had not. Truthfully, it was overkill. He really needed fewer to overcome Potter's guards and to cut off any escape – but he was taking no chances. The Boy had been denied too many times and he would not allow anything to interfere.

He looked up at his old school. During the summer, there were fewer protections as there were no students. He would take this over, his first home. He would make it his fortress and the center point for his control of Britain.

Everything was ready. He ordered them in.

As they moved through Hogwarts, some trusted few were left at key points to prevent escape. Some teachers had been seen but had run up into higher levels. They would be rooted out. Flooing would be impossible as one of the people that left at the Ministry ran that. No one could apparate out. Portkeys had to be made by someone keyed in to the wards and the current Deputy Headmistress was reported to be away from Hogwarts. Thicknesse had gotten two Aurors to divert her. He had verified that by scanning the man. Not too harshly as the control mustn't be disturbed.

* * *

Severus Snape watched the clock. Nagini was in torpor. When the Dark Lord sent the call through the Mark to attack, he would use the dagger and then get away.

* * *

Scringeour portkeyed into the dingy club. The Ministry had been locked down. Four of those that had been briefed by Thicknesse had stayed. All had been subdued. There would be no help for the Dark Lord's forces from that direction.

He was retrieved by a muggleborn – Creepy or Creevy or something like that. He didn't like this idea of using those underage, but had been convinced by Moody to allow it.

* * *

The hundreds in the room were both nervous and excited. They were awed by this Room of Requirement. They were surprised that the Hogwarts' students were not amazed, even if they were very complimentary of the two boys holding the Requirements.

* * *

Dobby popped into his former home's dungeons. The old Wandmaker was just where his Master Harry Potter said! He collected the man who was currently unconscious and with a crack, they disappeared.

* * *

The snipers watched as three people furtively exited from the building. Each had some type of necklace which allowed them to see true details. It was obviously a man, his wife, and their son. The detail commander had decided to let them go as these looked somewhat haggard and unlikely to cause trouble. They also looked to be trying to escape. The snipers did take note of their appearance for the after action report.

* * *

The fighting had been much more lopsided than even the best estimates had predicted. The one-way windows had been a marvel. There were several times that people had exited the room to engage one invader or another. Often, four or five would exit, subdue an invader from behind, call for a house elf to deposit them in the corridor that exited out on the third floor (if the trapdoor hadn't been covered over), and then return to the room after a member of Dumbledore's Army reopened the access.

* * *

The Dark Lord had almost allowed himself to be distracted to invade the Headmaster's Office, but a woman named Umbridge had informed his inner circle that the protections couldn't be quickly overcome.

He called for Draco Malfoy to be brought to him. The boy had most recently used the room and he wanted information. The reply had not been what he was expecting.

"What!? Where is that useless fool? And where are Lucius and Narcissa? Find them!"

A sizeable number of the invaders moved to find the three Malfoys. Better they get tortured rather than themselves.

* * *

Those inside the room watched with glee. The Dark tosser had further separated his forces! What had been a remaining force of fifty three plus Riddle was further reduced to thirty one when twenty two of the invaders had gone to search for the Malfoys.

* * *

Voldemort was getting impatient. "Bellatrix! Where are my loyal followers? I sent them to find the Malfoys twenty minutes ago and I have no report!"

The woman was utterly enraged. "I do not know, My Lord. But I will find out. I will find my useless Brother-In-Law and his family and I will return to you!" Bellatrix stalked down to find out where the hell her Master's followers were. They would answer to her or they would be Cruciod.

* * *

An Auror and a Hogwarts parent were dead and a member of Dumbledore's Army and a another Auror were being treated for their injuries received in capturing Bellatrix Lestrange. She had been lured to a classroom by the sound of her Lord's name being cursed. She had rushed in and the door had closed behind her. Two Aurors had faced her. She had smiled maniacally.

During the initial attack, she found she was being cursed from quarters unknown. This was a trap! Her Lord was in Danger! She had cursed the excaping teenager, trying to distract the Aurors. It hadn't worked.

Katie Bell was being comforted by her former Quidditch teammates for having just lost her father.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Voldemort suddenly was certain that something had gone wrong. There were no reports returning and his Bella had not returned. Whatever could be said about Bellatrix Lestrange, disloyal she was not.

Voldemort called over Yaxley. "Something here is not right. We have not received the reports. My followers are disappearing. You, Horatio Yaxley, have led me into a trap."

Yaxley paled. "No, My Lord! We have been most stringent in our methods!"

Voldemort sneered. "Obviously your methods failed. Crucio!"

Yaxley cried out under the curse.

* * *

Pius Thicknesse watched the man who had almost given away the Ministry cry and moan under the torture curse. He had wanted the man punished – but this was twisted.

Behind him, Scrimgeour was less squeamish. Yaxley had almost allowed him to get killed. He was feeling less than charitable.

This action was far better than could even be hoped for in the Minister's mind. Certainly some had been killed and injured, but the costs so far had been low.

* * *

Voldemort called his followers to retreat. He noted that none of the invaders he had left were anywhere to be found. It was if they had been _swallowed_ by Hogwarts. Small signs of struggle – but mostly there was nothing.

He jammed his wand into the Mark of Peter Pettigrew to call anyone who could answer.

Severus Snape felt the Mark burn. He grimaced and then took on a vicious look as he looked at the Snake now made immobile. He stabbed down into the base of the Snake's head.

A wailing came from the Snake's body and then nothing. Severus Snape, erstwhile Death Eater, former Potion's Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Greasy Dungeon Bat, almost passed out from the relief. He looked around and quickly left the building.

* * *

Voldemort heard a mental call, "Master!" and then the link to his familiar was cut. The Death Eaters around him were quite nervous when he tripped and fell. He then looked up and said, "Nagini!"

Harry Potter, having been watching, knew what that meant. The last one was gone. It was time.

Voldemort was now rushing to exit Hogwarts and make his way back. He was betrayed!

Suddenly he heard a voice, calling from the Great Hall, behind him. "Tom Marvolo Riddle! Half-Blood Murderer! Come and meet your end!"

Voldemort snarled. That was the voice of the Potter boy. He snarled, "The Boy is mine!"

Everyone tensed at Harry Potter's voice calling the Darkest wizard in living memory to come and fight. Harry Potter stood in the middle of a Hall much different than normal. The tables had been turned by the force of many wizards and witches and house elves so that their thick tops provided cover. Those that were making a stand stood behind these. Many had to stand on the wooden benches to allow their wand arms to fit over the five foot wide tables. All ducked down. No one wanted to spoil the surprise.

Voldemort rushed into the Great Hall. In the middle of the room, Harry Potter stood. Behind him was Pius Thicknesse, smirking at the Dark Lord. Arrayed around Potter were several members of the Order of the Phoenix and several Aurors.

The two forces were roughly equivalent in size.

The boy called out. "Tommy! How about a duel?"

Voldemort snarled. "Everyone back. Potter! You've finally decided to join your parents! I will accommodate your request!"

The Death Eaters and the defenders moved away. Some were reluctant.

Dueling wards sprang into place around the two combatants. Voldemort looked around. "Impressive." He turned to Harry Potter. "Are you ready to bow to Death?"

Potter called back. "On Three." Voldemort magnanimously nodded his head in agreement.

A voice from the defenders called, "One! Two! Three!"

Suddenly, all hell broke loose for the Death Eaters.

Voldemort didn't immediately cast as he was slightly distracted by the image of over three hundred appearing over the edge of the tables that had been moved from the center. He snarled. He now knew why Dueling Wards had been raised. He turned to Harry Potter.

"All of these will surrender when you are dead!"

Potter taunted him. "Yeah. Whatever. Are you going to Duel or not?"

He raised his wand and cast his first curse. He had not expected it to be his last.

As he cast Avada Kadavra, the boy cast a simple disarming curse. Instead of the wands locking up as they had in the past, or the curses passing each other, the two curses struck each other – and were rebounded. Voldemort had not expected that.

A cheer rose from the audience. The Dark Lord was down and he was not getting back up. The invaders had all been captured or killed. Dolores Umbridge had been killed by Lee Jordon. Neville had gotten one of the Lestrange Brothers. He felt better about Bellatrix having been killed by someone else.

Several had been cursed and there was much damage to the dining tables, but overall it had been an impressive and lopsided victory.

The snipers outside had accounted for several that had attempted to get out and were cursing defenders that had followed to capture them. Fenrir Greyback found out the hard way that a bullet didn't have to be silver to kill an untransformed werewolf.

Remus Lupin had finally revenged the deaths of two of his closest friends by killing the rat.

Finally everyone gathered in the middle of the Great Hall.

Scrimgeour looked over the scene. He couldn't believe it had been so easy. Certainly there were ten to twelve dead and the wounded numbered in the thirties, but the Death Eaters and the sypathizers had all been captured or killed. He addressed the hero of the hour.

"Mr. Potter, Magical Britain stands in your debt. I would like to publicize the victory today to the whole of the Magical world. Would you cooperate with me in doing so?"

Harry looked at the lion-like man. "I didn't do this for fame. I am perfectly willing to acknowledge the part the Ministry played – as long as steps are taken to actually find out who is guilty and innocent." He looked around. "Some of these were Imperiused, as your DMLE Director could vouch for." He looked back at Scrimgeour. "But you have Veritaserum, you have people that can overcome the Imperius, you have Prior Incantatem. There is no reason that the truth can't be found. All of those that might be involved can be questioned and proper justice can be done."

Scrimgeour started to protest. "I can't just force people to take truth serum! There are laws …"

Harry made a rude noise. He said, "You want the feather in your cap? Do it right!" He cursed and then turned toward Kinglsey. "Can you talk to the Prime Minister again for another Royal order? Force them to really achieve the Queen's Justice?"

Scrimgeour started trying to protest. Kinglsey said, "I have to talk to the commander outside. I'm certain they could bring it up when they report."

Harry turned back toward the Minister. "I don't like your methods. I don't like the sucking up for money and authority. I used to want to be an Auror, but the Ministry has done their level best to alienate me. I am seriously considering finishing Hogwarts and then getting the hell out of Magical Britain."

He shook his head at the stupidity of it all.

"So, it's up to you. If you want my help, do it right. You attack me, attack my friends, continue to allow influence to be bought to overlook crimes: I will leave Magical Britain and take out a full page ad in every publication I can which would tell everyone exactly why I am doing it."

Pius Thicknesse volunteered, "And I will be back him up fully. I know there are those under Imperius and those that are guilty."

Suddenly, a number of wands were raised toward the front of the Hall. Severus Snape had appeared in the door. Harry called out, "Don't! He's not guilty! Severus Snape is one of the people who helped bring down Voldemort!"

The wands were reluctantly lowered. Severus Snape sneered at the people that had threatened him.

Harry, still coming down from the excitement yelled out, "Oh lighten up! You won! We won!"

Snape Snape sneered and said, "I do not the protection of the Gryffindor Golden Boy."

Harry chuckled. Snape held no more terror for him. "And we don't need the attitude, you Greasy Dungeon Snake!"

Snape just sneered.

Moody started cackling. Scrimgeour, finding a target, said to Moody, "And you will have to answer for the Imperius curse."

There was immediate protest. Moody snarled, "And you know that it was the only way to clear the other curse."

Scrimgeour smile in an unpleasant manner. "And you are not an Auror anymore. You didn't have the Authority."

Moody snarled. "If I had my choice, I'd get as far away from this cesspool as I could. If I never saw you again, it would be too soon."

Gary suddenly felt things click into place. He stepped forward from his discrete location. "How about it you come with me?"

Scrimgeour started yelling. "You will be going nowhere! Thicknesse! Arrest Alastor Moody!"

The visiting Harry Potter said to Scrimgeour, "Without Alastor Moody you would be dead and Voldemort would have taken over. With Alastor Moody, Voldemort has been defeated with less than a hundred dead all told. In my world, there were thousands." He paused. "In my opinion, your Death would have met little. It might have improved things. In my world, at least Kingsley, as Minister of Magic, made an ATTEMPT to do things right – even if the Dark elements eventually won because people like you refused to do the right thing." He turned toward Moody. "Take my hand."

Moody looked over at Nymphadora Tonks and said, "Go to Gringotts. My will is there. Take everything for yourself and your sprog."

Moody took the hand of Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, and the two turned. They compressed into small balls of light. The sound of triumphant Phoenix song wafted throughout the Hall.

Harry Potter said, "Thus goes the Lone Traveler. And one of the Greatest Heroes I have ever known. I think that my choice has been made. If you are Minister by the time I finish Hogwarts, I will be gone from Magical Britain the next day. I might just go now." There were several calls of agreement.

Scrimgeour looked around at the disapproving faces of the audience. He realized he had made his final mistake. He wouldn't last the week out as Minister for Magic.


End file.
